


HorseFeathers

by Kenbofosho



Category: Red Dead, Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Blow Jobs, Country & Western, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 49,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenbofosho/pseuds/Kenbofosho
Summary: Javier porn with plot. Will be kinky and fluffy.





	1. Up A Tree

It was time to go scope out Valentine. Charles was going to be a few hours behind him, the camp desperately needed more meat and Charles was the most talented in that department. 

 

Javier was dressed sharp as ever in a bright blue jacket, dark grey vest and crimson silk tie with dark jeans that fit his form snugly. His gold tipped riding boots shone in the high sun as he rode from camp. 

 

He managed to get himself a bit lost trying to find Valentine. Taking a wrong turn he found himself in a slightly dense forest trail, Boaz began to snort and stamp his hooves in displeasement, the beast's head rearing as it got ready to bolt. Javier took a tighter hold on the reins and tried to calm the horse. “Ay amigo, easy. You're okay!”

 

Squeezing the horse with his thighs Javier tried to regain control of the animal but Boaz wasn't having it. The horse let out a loud screech and threw Javier into the grass as it bolted into the forest. 

 

Landing on his back Javier released a groan, appreciating that the horse threw him in the grass instead of the dirt. He didn't want his outfit to get ruined especially since Tilly was a horrible washerwoman, despite Miss Grimshaw's bitching. Bringing himself to his feet he dusted himself off. A yowl of a cougar broke the silence of the forest and Javier pieced together why Boaz was acting so funny. 

 

Checking his person he made sure his rifle and pistol were still in place, with that confirmed he pulled his rifle and held it loaded and ready, it was time to get out of here. Bringing his fingers to his lips Javier was about to blow a whistle for Boaz when a woman's voice could be heard.

 

She was begging, sheer terror in her voice.

“P-please kit-kitty. B-be a good cat.”

 

Javier never could resist the ladies. If he was being completely honest he hoped she would be so grateful for her life being saved she would fuck him, after all, ladies love a hero. 

 

The cougar's roars became louder as he ran through the trees searching for the source of the sound. He heard the woman plead again. “Oh please, I don't want to die, sweet Jesus help me!”

 

Her shirt was a bright white and it made her easy to find. She was clinging to a branch for dear life, her arms and naked thighs were wrapped around it. Eyes squeezed shut and cheek against the wood, hoping it would be all over. 

 

The cougar was desperately pacing around the tree, Javier noticed that it's right paw was all bloody and mangled, that was the only thing stopping it from climbing that tree and devouring her. 

 

Javier held his rifle at the ready and took a deep breath, he knew his opportunity for a shot would only last for half a second if he was lucky. 

 

_ Whistle _

 

_ Bang! _

 

It went down with a yowl. Javier stepped through the trees to check and see if the beast was dead, which it was. The woman was still clinging to a branch, trembling terribly. 

 

“Come down mamacita, it won't hurt you anymore.” He cooed. Holding his arms outstretched for her to come to him. “I'll help you down chica.” 

 

It took everything she had to peel herself from that branch, she felt cemented there, but she did.  Dangling her legs over the edge, she let herself fall into his arms. 

 

Setting her down on the ground Javier took in the woman in front of him. Her long black hair was wet, along with the rest of her. Her shirt was clinging to her curves in the most delightful way and the fact that she was trembling made it even better. She was a head shorter than him and had huge green eyes.  Freckles peppered constellations over her pretty, round face, full lips were trembling. Javier also noticed that she was naked except for the wet white button up shirt she was wearing. It was long enough to cover her womanhood but her soft pink nipples were visible through the fabric.

 

“T-thank you, sir. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you.” She managed to squeak, her eyes still very wild. Approaching the cougar slowly, she knelt down to touch it, making sure it was truly dead. Her slim fingers stroked the soft fur of the beast and hot tears began to fall. 

 

“You're too pretty to cry cariño.” Javier soothed, forever the charmer. Kneeling next to her, he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “What happened?” 

 

Small sobs erupted from her as she stroked the animal. “I'm always a fool for dangerous beasts.” Judging by her tone she didn't mean the cougar in front of her. “I went to bathe in the stream.” She continued, hiccuping a sob. “I saw the cougar with its paw mangled in a trap. I felt so horrible for it, so I set it free. It took off into the woods and I went on with finding a secluded spot to bathe.” She paused to take a deep breath and her sobs turned to sniffles. “When I was done bathing I went to my horse to get changed out of my washclothes when the cougar came back for me!”

 

Sitting back on his heels Javier smiled. “You're safe now chica.” 

 

Chewing her bottom lip she met his gaze. “That I am. Thank you so much, I will gladly pay you. I sing at the saloon in Valentine and my pay is there.”

 

“This cougar pelt is enough for me.” Javier said as he pulled out his knife to begin skinning. “And knowing your name.”

 

A wave of embarrassment washed over her and she blushed. “Oh forgive me, I have manners I swear. My name is Daisy Rutherford.” She said flashing him a meek smile. 

 

He wrapped up the pelt and whistled for Boaz. Standing on his feet he held out his hand for Daisy, to help her up, flashing her a confident grin. “My name is Javier Escuella, and I am so glad to meet you.” 

 

Taking his hand, Daisy found her feet and a bit more confidence in her smile. Boaz whinnied and trotted over to Javier with a toss of his head. Daisy's horse followed soon after, it was an extremely large Turkoman and everything about it was as black as night. It had a mohawk style mane and a long, luxurious tail. Its body was patterned with different scars that it wore proudly. 

 

Daisy approached the massive animal and gave it a big hug, Javier could hear her murmur. “I'm so sorry I made you flee Dante, but I will never let you sacrifice yourself for me, not again.”

 

Stowing the cougar pelt on Boaz's back Javier approached Daisy. “That's a mighty fine animal you have there señorita. I was actually on my way to Valentine and got lost. Allow me to escort you back if you'll show me the way?”

 

Blushing, Daisy agreed. “You're such a gentleman. I would enjoy your company very much.”

 

“Believe me, the pleasure will be mine.” Javier grinned and mounted Boaz while Daisy hid behind Dante to get properly dressed. 

 

Swinging herself into the saddle once dressed in a dry grey button up shirt and dark jeans she smiled. “This is the way, let's go!”

 

They rode side by side along the trail. With the shock of the near death experience now fully worn off Daisy was much more confident and cheerful.  “What's your horses name?”

 

Casting a glance down at the horse under him, Javier stroked its neck affectionately. “Boaz. My swift and strong steed.” Nodding to Daisy's mount he asked. “And yours?”

 

“Dante, he would go to hell and back for me.” She said a bit sadly. 

 

“It looks like he already has chica.”

 

“Not for me trying to stop him.” Daisy protested. “He has stood by me through everything and never abandoned me.” Her voice shifted to a slightly higher pitched loving voice as she pat the horse. “And he's the most handsome boy!”

 

Javier chuckled. “You asked God for the perfect man and he sent you just that.”

 

“That he did Mr. Escuella.” Daisy smiled. 

 

Holding up a hand Javier corrected. “Javier, please. I'm not civilized enough for such titles.”

 

Snorting at his sentence Daisy protested. “I sing in the saloon every night, and you are easily the  _ cleanest, _ best dressed and most gentlemanly I've met this far.”

 

The time seemed to pass quickly on the ride back to Valentine, before they knew it they were at the saloon. Javier helped Daisy from her mount and hitched them.

 

The saloon was still quiet in the afternoon hours, not very many people were in the place. Javier escorted Daisy to the bar. “What will you have mi cariño?”

 

“Forgive me, but nothing.” Daisy said reluctantly. “I must get ready to work.” Nodding to the shamelessly dressed women at the end of the bar she said. “They might indulge you though. Thank you for saving my life Javier, I hope to see you again sometime.” Daisy gave his arm a tender squeeze before making her way upstairs. 

 

Ordering a tequila shot, Javier watched the sway of her hips as she walked away. Smirking into his glass as she became out of sight. 

 

A firm hand on his shoulder and a low voice roused him from his less than dignified thoughts. “You got eyes on the two at the end of the bar? They look ready to go.” Charles said in a predatory tone.

 

Beckoning to the bartender he ordered a whiskey and raised a glass to the two ladies at the end of the bar, who in turn caught the hint and made their way over to Charles. 

 

Javier watched the two women fawn over Charles, completely uninterested in how easy they were but played along to help his brother out. 

 

                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


After an hour or so of preparing to sing for the night, Daisy finally found a dress she wanted to wear for the night. It had a black lace collar with burgundy ruffles and a black corset. Her long hair was loosely curled and pinned up. Checking herself over in the mirror one final time the breaking of glass and shouting made her go investigate the source of the sound.

 

Looking over the banister she saw Javier beating a man until unconsciousness along with a dark man and two more outlaw looking types. It seemed the whole saloon was nothing but a big bar fight, ganging up on the four men.

 

As she stormed down the stairs a man snuck up on Javier from behind and cracked a bottle over his head. Dazed, Javier saw stars and struggled to regain clear vision. Blinking rapidly a loud crack next to him brought everything back into focus. 

 

Daisy stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, scowling. An unconscious man was in front of her, Javier pieced together that she was the one who knocked him out. Standing to his feet with a confident grin on his face he tipped his hat to her. “Gracias chica.”

 

In the same moment the chaos of the rumble in the saloon caused Tommy to thunder his way downstairs throwing racial slurs at Javier. Before Daisy could even protest Tommy had Javier thrown into a table and was beating him bloody. 

 

One of the outlaw looking types grabbed Tommy and landed a few punches before Tommy threw him through the saloon window. 

 

Glass rained all over the floor as Daisy rushed over to Javier, who had copious amounts of blood gushing from his nose and from a cut on his cheekbone. Pulling a handkerchief from her bosom she held it firmly to his nose as her other hand cradled the back of his neck. She was pleasantly surprised by how soft his ponytail was. 

 

There was a purpling bruise on Javier's temple, Daisy pressed a kiss to the heated wound. “All better.” She murmured. 

 

“On the lips would really make it all better cariño.” Javier retorted.

 

An unamused scowl crossed Daisy's lips. “You've already seen me naked Javier, I think that's enough for one day. Besides, it seemed the two harlots at the bar kept you good company.”

 

Snaking his arms around her, Javier pulled Daisy into his lap. “I'm a gentleman señorita, I didn't steal any glances at that heavenly body. I only amused the women at the bar to help out my friend, Charles. I promise.”

 

Daisy brushed away a stray tendril from Javier's eyes and said sternly. “I can love an outlaw, but not a liar, Mr. Escuella.” Without giving him a chance to respond she removed her handkerchief now that the bleeding had stopped and stood up, brushing off her dress. “I believe your friends are looking for you.” She said flatly. 

 

A stunned Javier stood to his feet and dusted himself off as well. “I must go, but I'll come back and see you again real soon mi cariño.” 

 

She smiled a smile that feigned belief. “Safe journey Javier.”

 

                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Josiah, Charles,  and Javier rode towards Blackwater. Charles noticed the pelt on Boaz's back, nodding toward it he asked. “What do you plan on doing with that? It's a very nice pelt.”

 

Speaking between drags on his cigarette Javier pondered. “I haven't decided what to make it into yet. I saved this woman from the cougar and I want to make it into something for her.”

 

Charles snorted. “You? Actually sweet on a woman instead of just using her?”

 

“She's different, Charles. She… sees through me. It doesn't hurt that she has a body that would make me see God without having to die.” Javier flicked his cigarette away and spurred his horse on.

 

Josiah butted in. “Charles my dear boy, let Javier have his romantic fun. It's not often we get to experience one of life's greatest adventures.”

 


	2. Claimed

 

It was a chilly night in Valentine when Javier rode in wrapped in a serape. He hitched Boaz to the post outside the saloon and made one last check that his appearance was in order. 

 

Daisy's voice floated over the piano keys as he made his way to the bar, ordering two tequilas. With drinks in hand he raised one to Daisy and nodded. In return she smiled, watching Javier walk upstairs to find a cozier spot. 

 

A few songs later the music was wrapped up for the night. Only the murmurs of bar patrons could be heard and the clack of Daisy's heels against the wood floor as she came to meet Javier.

 

When Javier saw her approaching he pulled out a chair for her and gestured for her to sit. “Ahhh, Mrs. Rutherford, you are looking as lovely as the day I met you.”

 

Sitting in the chair held out for her she scoffed. “I was a wet rat when you first saw me  _ Mr. Escuella. _ ”

 

Sliding the tequila her way Javier sat beside her with a grin. “No need to be that way mi cariño. I made you a nice stole out of that cougar. It will look so lovely around that perfect neck of yours.” Javier held out the stole and wrapped it around her shoulders tenderly. 

 

When he pulled his hands away Daisy noticed a few little cuts on his fingers. “Oh Javier, it's beautiful!” She gushed as she ran her fingers through she soft fur around her. Reaching out to hold Javier's cut up hand she frowned. “Please tell me you didn't hurt yourself on my account.”

 

Shifting closer to her, Javier trailed his knuckle down her jawbone. “No, señorita. I just like to play with my knife.”

 

His accented words sent a shiver to her core. At the slight flutter of her lashes from his heated words, Javier saw his chance. A dominant thumb and forefinger tilted her jaw to face him and Javier closed the distance between them. How readily Daisy's lips invited him in excited him even more. A tiny whimper escaped her when Javier's tongue began to tease hers. 

 

His lips curling into a smile at her little noise. “You're a sensitive niñita aren't you?” 

 

Chewing her lip she looked at him timidly. “Yes papi.” 

 

Nipping at her lip tenderly. “You're after my heart, aren't you niñita?”

 

Daisy silenced him with the soft pad of her thumb. “You'd never let me have it, even if you wanted to. Just be good to me while it lasts Javier.”

 

A sad and confused look crossed his face and he was going to protest but the look and Daisy's face advised him to do otherwise. Holding out her hand for him to follow, Daisy led Javier to her room. 

 

The small lantern in the room burned with a low light. The warm light lit up the freckles that accented Daisy's cheekbones and eyes. They were irresistible to Javier and he just had to stroke them with his thumb as he pulled her in for another kiss. Daisy's pillowy lips cradled his as she removed his serape. Her tongue was hungrily searching for his while she loosened his tie.

 

Javier's fingers were calloused from playing the guitar, he pressed the rough pads against Daisy's chest to still her, murmuring into her kisses. “So eager for me, mi niñita.”

 

“Easy Javier.” She scolded. “This tie is not fully off yet and I will choke you with it.”

 

Those calloused fingers wrapped around her throat and pinned her to the wall. The little whimper escaped her again as she looked at Javier through heavy lids. Daisy didn't struggle as his rough fingers dug into her skin. In a low growl Javier ordered. “Slip that dress off for me cariño, like the good girl you are.”

 

Her slim fingers slipped behind her to untie the strings to her corset. Stretching the laces so the bodice could slip past her hips and onto the floor. Daisy never broke eye contact with Javier as she did this. Standing before him in nothing but lace panties, her dress was a puddle at her feet. 

 

“My perfect niñita.” Javier cooed as he drank in the sight of her naked form in the low lamplight. Pale freckles dotted her chest and the tops of her heavy breasts. His calloused fingers left her throat to caress her breasts. Her skin responded with the raising of soft goose flesh. Taking a pebbled nipple in between his thumb and forefinger Javier gave it a strong tweak, causing another whimper to escape from Daisy. “So responsive to my touch.” He crooned. 

 

Javier trailed kisses down Daisy's jaw to her shoulder, slowly and tenderly until her knees were just about jelly. Sensing her weakness Javier lifted her with two rough hands under her rear and laid her gently on the bed. 

 

Daisy's legs didn't need any convincing to spread and invite him in. Laying at her side Javier's calloused fingers ghosted across the inside of her thigh, dark eyes peering into her heavy green ones. His fingers soon made their way to her soaked panties and a carnivorous grin crept across his face. “So wet for me, I can smell how sweet you are mi niñita.”

 

His nimble fingers began to circle her clit through her panties causing Daisy's hips to buck in response. A heavy blush crossed her face, making her freckles stand out even more. “I'm sorry Javier, I'm really sensitive to touch.”

 

Still circling at the same agonizing pace Javier smiled and leaned in to kiss her. “You are so perfect, never be sorry. We will have so much fun together.” He murmured into the kiss with a gravelly tone. 

 

Daisy hooked her thumbs into the band of her panties but Javier stopped her with a heavily accented and stern voice. “Patience niñita, you're mine now.”

 

Taking a pale, pebbled nipple into his mouth, Javier rolled it between his teeth at the rhythm he was circling her clit. After a few rotations Daisy began to whimper. “Javier… please.”

 

Lapping at her nipple to soothe where his teeth were he slid his fingers under her panties to dive beneath her dripping folds. Daisy's breathing hitched at his touch and then began to get heavy as he circled around her pearl once more. She spread her legs wider for him and Javier hummed his approval at her submission. 

 

Once his fingers were slick he circled her entrance as he latched onto a nipple. He bit down and sucked until Daisy whimpered and tightened her grip on his hair. Using his tongue to soothe the tender flesh while he sunk two fingers into her molten core. She clamped around him and her hand shot up to her mouth to stifle the yelp that was escaping. 

 

Using his free hand Javier pulled her hand away from her mouth with an iron grip. “Don't you  _ ever _ hide your pleasure from me cariño.” His tone was dangerous enough, he didn't need to threaten a punishment.

 

Pulling his fingers from her he began to strum her clit through her panties to punish her with more teasing. He didn't care if it took days, he wouldnt leave here until she came, the  _ hard _ way. 

 

After a few minutes of keeping her on edge Daisy began to whine and beg. “Oh Javier, please. I  _ need _ you inside of me.”

 

Speeding up his strokes on her clit just a little he responded. “Don't worry cariño, I'll mark you as mine. You just have to cum for me first like a good little girl.”

 

His accented words made Daisy bite her lip and buck against his touch even more. “Javier I'm so close, please just take my panties off and touch me.”

 

Planting a kiss to her lips to silence her Javier applied more pressure to his strokes as he worked her to a climax. His tongue searching for hers and nipping dominantly when he found it. Her whines began to blossom into moans as he worked her further. Sensing her climbing to the peak he praised her on. “That's my perfect niñita, cum for me. Just like that, I want to know that just my slightest touch can bring you to the height of pleasure.”

 

The words sent her into a fever pitch as she rocked against him. Her thighs quivering and chest heaving while moans poured from her. She shattered completely beside him. 

 

After taking a few moments to work her down from her powerful orgasm, Javier began to strip. His clothes ended up in a puddle on the floor next to Daisy's dress. 

 

Daisy took in just how toned his dark skin was from years of riding and physical labor. The curves of his muscles were well shadowed by the lamplight. Sitting on his knees Javier positioned himself between her thighs. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and slowly pulled them off of her. Daisy's legs were lifted high, Javier caught an ankle before it made its way back down to the bed and pressed tender kisses to the arch of her foot. “My perfect niñita.” He murmured as he took in the whole sight of her naked form while she spread her legs wide for him. 

 

Javier's erection was becoming painful, the teasing didn't just affect Daisy it seemed. Sitting back on his heels he gave it a slow pump to soothe the ache in his balls. Daisy spread her knees a little more so that her slick folds would spread with her, inviting him in. 

 

The sight of her so ready for him brought a throaty rumble to surface. Javier lined himself up at her entrance and she pushed against him, to get closer. Sinking his head into her molten core he groaned. “Ay mi flor bonita. You're so fucking tight.”

 

Daisy grabbed Javier by the shoulder and pulled him down to her as he sunk in deeper. “I need you to fill me papi. Please.” She begged. 

 

Beginning to thrust in and out of her wet pussy Javier groaned into her ear. “I will give you everything you need my angel. I promise.”

 

Her nails raked across Javier's scalp as he thrust into her with more force. Her slick was dripping down his balls while they slapped against her. Each thrust pulled an eager moan from her and encouraged Javier even more.  Her molten walls were fluttering against him and she pulled Javier down to her by his hair for a kiss to ground herself. 

 

Their chests were tight together and Javier loved how Daisy's heavy breasts bounced against him with each thrust. Increasing his speed he began to thrust deeper into her. The familiar whimpers rose from Daisy and Javier could tell she was getting close to orgasm again. With how tight she was he wasn't all that far off either. 

 

“Javier, I'm-I'm.”

 

“It's okay mi amor. Just give into me.” Javier rumbled into her swollen lips when she broke the kiss. His thrusts stroking her sensitive core, her walls milking him. Digging his fingers into her hips Javier bottomed out, thrusting with a primal force. Daisy dug her fingernails into his shoulder blades as she came, her walls fluttering and body trembling. With a hiss, Javier wasn't very far behind, biting the tender spot in her neck his cock burst. Flooding her insides and grunting deeply as he claimed her. 

 

His tongue soothed the hot spot he left on her neck as he wound them down from their orgasm. Once fully spent he removed his length slowly, his hot seed spilling from her.

 

Watching the fluid seep from her swollen pussy lips Javier murmured to Daisy. “Eres perfecta.”


	3. Just Playing With My Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought this was gonna be like all my other works, never read and enjoyed by anyone. I'm soooo glad this is enjoyed by alot because I work super hard on these. So thanks for the love. Love you❤

Javier had to go back to camp in the early morning hours. He didn't get much sleep with Daisy, but when he did it was the best sleep he ever had. The fact that she had a pretty decent bed helped tremendously, he hated sleeping on the ground. The sun was about to rise and it was time for his guard shift. He left Daisy with the promise to return the next day. 

 

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Javier chain smoked the whole way to Valentine, he was on edge from the others in the camp questioning him incessantly about the new woman in his life. Charles just  _ had _ to mention something to Uncle and now the whole camp knew his business. Some time away from them would do him just fine. 

 

Daisy looked just as gorgeous in riding attire as she did in a dress. Her long black hair was braided over her shoulder with some loosely curled tendrils to frame her face. She was packing some food in her saddlebags along with a change of clothes and some bedding. 

 

When she looked over her shoulder she saw Javier riding towards her, smiling she said. “I'll never get over how handsome you are.” 

 

“You flatter me mamacita.” He grinned.

 

Mounting Dante she asked. “So where are we going today?”

 

Spurring Boaz on Javier replied. “There's a small island by Gill Landing. We can have some privacy there and enjoy the sun, maybe swim a little.”

 

“Ooh! I love to swim! It's a good thing I brought lunch.” Daisy had a beautiful smile, it was bright and warm. Javier loved how her pale freckles shifted when she smiled. 

  
  


                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It didn't take long to reach Gill Landing, Javier passed the ride time with stories from Mexico. He spoke of his sister fondly and how he missed her. He also mentioned that he missed his Abuela's cooking. Daisy listened attentively and swooned over the passion he radiated with everything he did and said.

 

The horses had no problem crossing the shallow water to reach the island and they settled down on a beachy shore facing away from the mainland. The noon sun was finally thawing Javier's poor frozen bones from when he was stuck in the mountains. 

 

Daisy spread out a blanket for them and removed her boots. Her pale bare feet dug into the fine sand and a satisfied sigh escaped her. “Javier this was a wonderful idea!”

 

Removing his boots he felt the sand beneath his feet as well, the sensation gave him a pang of heartache for Mexico. Looking at Daisy completely relaxed and happy next to him soon chased that feeling away. 

 

Daisy stood on the shoreline looking over the water to see how much privacy they truly had. With her back turned to him, he took his chance to hold her from behind. Snaking his arms around her hips Javier pressed a hot kiss behind her ear. 

 

She hummed appreciation at his touch and his hot breath raised gooseflesh. “Javier! We just got here.” She scolded, only half seriously.

 

“I know cariño, I just want to see the marks I left on that perfect skin.” He purred as he kissed a dark mark on her neck. 

 

“Thanks for those, they are impossible to cover!” Daisy groused. 

 

Javier chuckled into the ditch of her neck, his hot breath making Daisy shudder. “That's the point chica.” He pulled his knife from his hip silently and began to slice at the bottom of her shirt.

 

Caught completely off guard Daisy squealed much louder than intended. “Javier! What are you doing?!”

 

With his hands no longer holding her Javier hooked his chin against her shoulder to hold Daisy firmly in place. Pressing a sweet kiss to her temple he whispered. “Hush niñita, I'm just playing with my knife.” The cold steel of the blade against her belly made her shudder again. The fabric of her shirt made no noise as his knife sliced through, it was  _ sharp. _ “Just playing with my knife, niñita.”

 

The point if the blade was now under her breast. Daisy swallowed and tried to back away, but Javier stood firm behind her. “I would never hurt you my cariño. Don't you trust me?” Pressing another kiss to her temple while he growled the question in her ear. 

 

Cold steel was now between her breasts. They were held firmly in place by a riding breast band, the knife started to cut through when Daisy whined. “I need that to ride…”

 

“No you don't.” Javier corrected as he sliced clean through. “They're too perfect to not be free.  _ You _ ' _ re _ too perfect to not be free mi amor.” 

 

Creamy skin was now fully exposed to the sunlight when her breast band fell to her feet. Javier could feel Daisy's pulse racing against his cheek from her exposure. Her shirt was still buttoned around the collar, holding it in place. Lifting the knife, sharp edge facing out, he held the dull side to her lips. Obediently she parted them to hold his knife between her teeth. 

 

“Mi buena niñita.” Javier purred. With his hands free he began to feel the soft skin of her pale belly. Freckles dusted her ribcage and hips but her belly was left a milky white. He hummed his approval at the gooseflesh that was raised in response to his touch. Each callous dragging across her adrenaline fueled sensitive skin seemed to make her heart race even faster.

 

This man knew how to always keep her right on the edge. When he finally pressed a soft palm against her breast Daisy almost melted into a puddle right there. Letting go of a shuddering sigh, she slacked her shoulders back to give him full access. 

 

“Mmmm always so eager for me cariño.” Javier cooed as a rough thumb pinched her pale nipple. Withdrawing his warm hands Daisy whined at the loss of his touch, the loss almost brought tears to her eyes with the way Javier had her hooked. He slipped off his jacket and tossed it on the blanket behind them. 

 

Taking the knife from Daisy's mouth Javier turned her to face him. Dragging the flat of the blade between her breasts and up her sternum ever so slowly. She bit her lip in anticipation, her green eyes huge. The blade slid it's way up to her neck, with a final flick her shirt fell to her feet. 

 

“Perfecta.”

 

Javier holstered his knife at his hip and Daisy took the opportunity to wrap her arms around him. Kissing him with a fiery passion that set both their souls on fire. Her response made Javier smile into their kiss. Lifting her off her feet, he laid her down on their blanket without breaking their kissing. Daisy was bucking her hips against his and soon managed to wiggle on top of Javier. She had thick strong thighs and easily overpowered Javier with them. 

 

She began to kiss her way down his chin and to his throat. Nipping in a feral manner as she pulled his belt apart. It didn't take long to get his jeans undone with how hot her desire burned. Her slim fingers wrapped tightly around his hot cock and pumped slowly, making the ache in his balls burn hotter. 

 

Javier released a loud groan, in response Daisy giggled and hissed into the tender part of his throat before biting down. “You're mine now papi.”

 

“Por favor.” Javier whined. 

 

Daisy was nipping at his earlobe when her hand slithered down to cup his heavy balls and press them against his groin. Another desperate groan came from Javier before he quickly bucked off his jeans, impatiently. 

 

His throbbing cock was laying against his belly, hopelessly weeping a little puddle. Daisy went back to stroking his cock. Her whole body seemed to glide as she went down to lick the puddle off his belly, never breaking eye contact with him. 

 

She heard Javier groan helplessly. “Ay dios mio.”

 

Dragging her tongue down his pelvis she began to lap at his aching testicles, silently appreciating how well groomed Javier kept himself. Taking one in her mouth and sucking until he grunted, then repeating with the other. Daisy waited until he sounded like he was about to cry before taking her soft tongue and licking up his engorged shaft to his leaking head. 

 

She took the head in her mouth and the feeling of her hot, wet tongue caressing his most sensitive part made Javier beg. “Si, si, si, cariño, más.”

 

Encouraged by his words she slid more of his cock down her throat. She didn't stop until her nose was buried in the trimmed tuft of black hair at the base of his cock. Swallowing and flexing around his length she waiting until he was hissing and groaning before letting off him. Letting him catch a breath she went back for more, one hand held his balls firmly while she sucked. 

 

“Mi perfecta niñita.” Javier crooned as he looked down at her. Raking his fingers into her soft hair he whispered his praise. 

 

He tasted like spice and gun smoke, fire and passion. He was babbling incessantly in Spanish she couldn't understand while she sucked out what was left of the soul in him. 

 

Her green eyes kept eye contact with him, just how huge and innocent they were kept the fire burning in the pit of his belly and when she buried his cock down to the hilt in her throat he finally lost it. He didn't even have time to warn her before he came with a cry. 

 

His panting indicated enough to her. He quickly filled her hot mouth with his seed. Daisy milked it all from him, when his cries finally ceased and he went back to stroking her hair she could tell he was spent.

 

Javier sighed loudly as Daisy sat up and straightened her hair. “You're going to end up killing me mi amor.”

 

Laying under his arm she curled up against him, planting a loving kiss on his cheek. “I promise, it won't be me who kills you darling.”


	4. As Long As You Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short emotional chapter to add some necessary backstory. I'm working on a longer one I promise!

The high sun soon drew a sheen of sweat out on both of them and they ended up naked, in the water to cool off. 

 

“What did you mean when you said you ‘could love an outlaw, but not a liar?’” Javier asked as he wrapped his arms around Daisy, holding her close. 

 

She carefully chose her words, the clear water gently tinkling and rippling around them. Sighing she pressed her forehead against his, holding him tighter. “I loved an outlaw once.” Daisy murmured softly, tucking a lock of his wet hair behind his ear. “He was an angry and betrayed Indian, despite it all he was still so fucking beautiful. We robbed and did things I'm not proud of, he tried to keep me out of most of it but that lifestyle catches up with you. Despite him wanting some revenge on the white man he loved me better than anyone could have ever dreamt of…”

 

She stilled for a moment, looking away, swallowing her pain. Javier pressed a kiss to her temple that lingered for a tender moment.

 

“We eventually formed a gang after a few more people tagged along with us in our travels. Then, like with every gang, things went sour, he and I fled together off into the sunset.” Her voice began to crack and tremble as she went on. Javier quickly silenced and soothed her but it didn't stop a few tears rolling down her cheeks. 

 

Swiping them away with his thumb he murmured. “What happened?”

 

Laughing bitterly, Daisy swallowed her grief. “Like all outlaws, he died, Javier. He died a horrible death at the fault of someone else.” Bitter anger reverberated through her voice. “We were running through the plains, he was chasing after me. We were just playing and he eventually caught me and threw me to the ground. He began to tickle me relentlessly and I was squealing and giggling. I was being loud, I didn't think there was anyone around to hear us, but there was… there was two riders along the trail. They thought he was attacking me instead of us just playing around. They shot and killed him. My wonderful man, his brains splattered all over me as he tickled me.” Her story came out in hiccuped sobs as her guilt ate her from the inside. 

 

“I was hysterical, I tried to reason with them, but it wouldn't have brought him back. It also backfired on me. They spent the rest of the night trying to ‘teach me how to love white cock again.’ Which I still don't by the way.” The bitter rage came back out in her voice again. 

 

Javier cradled the back of her neck when he held her, the water around them sparkling in the sun. “I can't make it go away cariño, but I can promise that if you show me the men that hurt you, I will hurt them ten times worse than they hurt you.” The determined honesty in his voice sent a chill down her spine. 

 

She ran her thumb along the stubble of his jaw, smiling sadly at him. “Oh Javier. You're going to break my heart just as badly.” 

Javier was about to interrupt when she stopped him. “And that's okay, just promise make it worth my while.” 

 

Furrowing his brow he said. “I promise… to prove you wrong mi amor.”

 

“As long as you promise.”


	5. Creamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carla- because the name always makes me think of heartbreak (Craig Boone's story)
> 
> There isnt much lore on Javier so I'm making some up based on what I have

All the women Javier ever loved hurt him. 

Carla was the reason he could never go home, he killed for her and in return she revealed her true colors, she didn't love Javier like she loved  _ him.  _

Jenny would never love him the way she loved Lenny. 

His mother broke his heart with her blind eye and devout following.

 

Daisy would not be the same. God help him, it would not be the same.

 

                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Returning to camp after escorting Daisy home Javier couldn't help the glow that emanated from him. Dutch picked up on it immediately. “Javier, my dear son, don't tell me you're going to run off into the sunset with this new woman of yours?”

 

Javier struggled to find the right words, the idea sounded amazing, but would never happen. Dutch sensed Javier's awkwardness and continued. “No worries son, bad business in Valentine and we have to move.”

 

“Wait, Dutch.” Javier interrupted. “What happened in Valentine?!” 

 

“Relax, Javier. I'm sure she's fine. We didn't see any women when we were shooting.” Dutch tried to calm Javier with his palms out. “The point is, I want you to go get her. She can come along with us if she wants but we have to move out.” 

 

_ “As long as she pulls her weight.” _ A determined finger from Miss Grimshaw waggled at Javier as he processed the words.

 

And that was that, back to Valentine he went.

 

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The saloon was bustling in the late night hours. Piano and bar goers conversation could be heard outside the place. Javier pushed his way to the upstairs, ignoring the harlots and drunkards along the way.

 

He didn't bother to knock on the door and just pushed in. Daisy was sitting at her vanity and almost jumped out of her skin at his intrusion. 

 

“Javier!” She gasped.

 

Shutting the door behind him he leaned against it coolly. “Hola.” He beamed. 

 

A befuddled look crossed her face as she turned to face him. Smiling unsurely she asked. “What's going on?”

 

“Come live with me mi cariño.” He asked, a little more desperately than intended.

 

Daisy giggled and still looked at him unsurely. “You dropped me off this morning, then the town gets shot to hell and now you want to ride off into the sunset?”

 

Tilting his head from side to side, pondering her words he agreed. “Yes.” Javier knelt in front of her and grabbed her hands. “Look, I know you have a hole in your heart mi amor, but I can promise you adventure, and passion, and loyalty. I'll give you all I have to give, just  _ please _ come with me, Daisy.” His eyes were desperate and determined as he looked up at her, waiting for her answer.

 

She smiled as she looked down at him. Her fingers carded through his hair for a moment while she silently appreciated the man in front of her. “Javier.” She said firmly. “I would have went with you the moment you found me if you had only asked.”

 

An almost silent breath of relief escaped Javier as he reached up to kiss Daisy. Whispering, “Mi corazón.” into their kiss as his lips claimed hers. 

 

                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

While Daisy packed her belongings, Javier went to the general store to buy them a tent. 

 

On the ride back to Horseshoe Javier took the time to come clean about the gang and the dealings they dealt. He explained who everyone was and what they did. 

 

Daisy took it all in stride, he expected her to be a bit adamant about everything but she just kept smiling.

 

When they got to Horseshoe, Uncle and Bill were packing up the final wagon and about to ride out. 

Following them to Clemens Point, Javier and Daisy set up their new belongings together. 

 

                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It took a few days for Daisy to get everyone's name down and by that time all the little comments and teases that were tossed her and Javier's way had died down. She loved being so close to the water and judging by how much fishing Javier was doing he did too. 

 

Today was no different. 

They rode to a shady pond outside of camp just after supper. It was pretty surprising Javier found it with how well hidden it was beneath the trees. The setting sun cast warm light through the trees, Daisy took a moment to soak it in as Javier cast his line.

 

“I heard Arthur taunting you earlier about you being a failed revolutionary. What was that about?” Daisy questioned in a tender tone.

 

Rolling his eyes at the thought of Arthur's ignorant words, Javier hissed a sigh. “I fought,  _ hard _ for what I believed in, and for what was right. I ended up killing a high ranking official and had to flee so my family would be safe. My sister is married with kids and I couldn't risk her getting hurt.” 

 

“So you've always been a killer?” She prodded further.

 

“Yes mi corazón.” He said without much remorse. 

 

“Why, Javier?”

 

“I don't know much else besides that or working as basically a slave. I'll always choose this life over that cariño.” Javier was patient when he spoke to her, hiding nothing. 

 

“You don't dream of making your own life? Setting down, starting a family?” Daisy was chewing her lip as she looked at him. 

 

Javier never looked her way, just concentrated on his line peacefully. “None of that was an option for me before you.” Cracking a smirk he turned to face her. “You would look gorgeous with a full round belly.”

 

Scoffing and slapping him on the shoulder she chided. “Javier stop that!”

 

Tossing his pole off to the side he pounced on top of Daisy, pulling a squeal from her. “Oh come on, niñita! Let's try for it tonight!” Javier giggled through smooches.

 

“Get off me you pervert!” She giggled trying to squirm away from him.

 

Taking a firm hold on her thighs he tried to slide in between them but she held firm. “Oh come on mi niñita, we can pick out baby names!”

 

“Javier you know women lose interest in sex once the baby comes.”

 

That did it.

 

Javier sat up and went back to behaving himself, tossing a line back in the water. 

With a smirk Daisy sat up and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Oh I know papi, it hurts to lose.”

 

Reeling in a smallmouth he held it up with a smile. “I never lose.”

  
  


                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After catching 10 good sized fish they headed back for camp. Daisy always knew how to make Javier laugh, she was significantly younger than he was but she brought out all the fire in him. She challenged him to a race back to camp, Javier thought he could win easily because of Boaz's excellent speed, but Dante left them in the dust despite his large size. 

 

The night was spent around the campfire. Sean told stories of his dear old da and Charles hummed along on his harmonica while Javier sang Spanish love songs. 

 

No other humans ever made her feel like she belonged like these humans did.

 

Javier had set up their tent right next to his and Charles’ lean-to. The placement added an extra wall to the lean-to, to give Charles some extra comfort and privacy. 

 

Daisy always retired first for the night, Javier loved to watch her walk away and always followed right after.

 

In the tent Daisy slipped out of all her clothes, and replaced them with one of Javier's old worn shirts. It covered her womanhood just enough and it kept her cool inside the tent in the warm climate. The canvas of the tent was thick enough to muffle some noise but not much. She heard Charles lay down on his bedroll for the night and Javier open the tent flap to bed down as well.

 

She was comfortable in their makeshift bed and sat up to greet him. The low lantern light provided Javier enough vision to undress. Shirtless and in a pair of soft black long johns, he turned out the light.

 

Daisy could hear him kneel at her feet and crawl between them. His soft moustache tickled her ankle as he placed a kiss to it, next her calf, then her knee. Each kiss as tender as his touch, his hands massaging the tension from her calves lightly, holding her legs spread. 

 

“Javier!” Daisy whispered in a hiss. “We can't do this with poor Charles right next to us!”

 

Planting a kiss to her inner thigh he drawled. “I'm going to do this niñita, you need to be punished for teasing me earlier.”

 

“I did no such thing!” She whined.

 

“You did too!” He argued, nipping her thigh. “You brought up starting a family and then denied me.” Nipping her again she felt the smile on his face. 

 

Pleading a bit desperately she whispered. “I'm not going to be able to look poor Charles in the eye if you do this papi.”

 

Warm calloused hands held her thighs spread for him, the glistening heat of her petals drawing him closer. “Its okay mi corazón.” He whispered, hot breath on her womanhood making her twitch. “Charles  _ loves _ white women, I know he will go to sleep a happy man listening to your pretty little noises and dreaming about this creamy skin.” Javier kissed the soft mound above her slit, murmuring. “Perfecta.”

 

The tent was pitch black, neither of them could see a thing. Daisy lay on her back spread for Javier and he on his belly. His arms wrapped around her thighs to hold her hips in place. He took his time with her since she couldn't see. Pressing teasing kisses close to her petals and using his breath to make her twitch against him. 

 

A frustrated grunt came from Daisy and he could tell by the sound that she was pouting. “Alright mi cariño. Be a good girl and not wake the whole camp, if you do I'll bend you over my knee and spank you at the poker table.” His tone was playful but she wasn't about to test that theory. 

 

His hot tongue dived deep within her. Rolling the flat of it against her clit, Javier drank in her slick excitement. 

 

Daisy couldn't help but let out a yip and cover her mouth, her whole body bucked against his touch. 

 

She felt him smirk against her as he continued to sent jolts of pleasure through her. Javier's tongue moved just as confidently and skilled as the rest of him did. Flicking and rubbing at her sensitive little pearl, bringing forth more squeaks and shudders that she desperately tried to hold within. 

 

His tongue was aggressive, she could tell he was torturing her. He was feasting on her pleasure and wasn't about to give her any rest. Building her climax higher and higher he kept licking until she couldn't contain her noises. 

 

Her thighs began to quiver around his ears. She grabbed his pillow and held it over her face for dear life when her orgasm hit her. The searing pleasure brought stars to her eyes. Javier's tongue struggled to lap up all the slick that poured forth from her but soon her muscles stilled and she removed the pillow to catch her breath. 

 

Climbing up to kiss Daisy, Javier murmured. “That's my girl, mi perfecta cariño.”


	6. Little Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and support. I know my writing style is a little weird and I cant seem to fix it no matter how hard I try, but I'm also insecure so it means alot❤

Javier was the first to rise. Daisy was still in a deep sleep. Pressing a kiss to her cheek he let her sleep. 

When he emerged from the tent a glowering Charles greeted him. He was sitting on his bedroll, sipping coffee with an absolute deadly stare on his face. Javier returned the glare with a cocky smile. “Did you make me some coffee? Brother.”

“Why must you torture me, Javier?” Charles groaned.

“Isn't that what family does?” Javier poked back. Sitting on the bedroll next to Charles and lighting a cigarette. “Besides, I see the way you look at her.”

Cutting off Javier from continuing Charles said. “Javier, I would never…”

“Easy amigo.” Throwing his hands in surrender. “It’s okay, really. She's too good of a woman not to notice. I know you'll never pay for a woman and don't get many chances so I figured I would at least throw you a bone.” 

Charles groaned and rolled his eyes. Javier offered him a drag from his cigarette and he took it. 

Daisy emerged from the tent, extremely well rested but that feeling soon left her when she saw Charles and Javier sitting together, smug looks on their faces. 

“I hate you both.” She pouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisy spent the rest of the day shaking off her embarrassment. Doing laundry on the clear water of the secluded shoreline she made herself busy. Javier and Sean went off on a job so she had time to kill.

She was on her knees scrubbing a bloodstain out of Sean's shirt, that boy was constantly filthy, and now she understood why Tilly hated washing. 

A skin crawling drawl rocked her from her concentration. “My, my, Miss Rutherford. You sure are fine at that angle, I can see why the little greaser keeps you as his personal pet.”

With a deep breath she sat up and gritted out. “Good evening Micah, leave any laundry you have in the pile over there.”

“Awww, such a good girl.” He crooned. “Working so hard to earn her keep.”

Micah knelt next to her and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, his rancid tobacco breath hit her and made her flinch. “All the women in the camp earn their keep, my little rabbit and it's your turn.”

“Micah, leave.” Daisy rose a hand to push his hand away from her but he quickly snatched her wrist in a painful grip. She tried to pull away but he whipped her around by her wrist. The force making her cry out in pain. 

Pulling a pistol from his hip with his free hand Micah pointed it at her with a grin. “You're just earnin’ your keep, now take that fuckin dress off.”

Setting her jaw, she realized that he was serious, she ground out. “I can't when you have my wrist.”

Holstering his pistol and switching to a knife he pulled her closer to him. Daisy turned her head with a wince now that she was inches from Micah. Giving her wrist an aggressive squeeze he growled. “Now, I'm going to let you go to get this dress off, you better not run anywhere little rabbit.”

She tried desperately to hide the terror behind her eyes, giving him a shaky nod. Micah slowly let his grip relax on her, testing to see if she would really bolt or not. A cock of his brow approved her obedience. 

Micah's knife had dried blood on it, with what little she knew about Micah, she knew it was not an animal's. 

It quickly sliced through the skirts of her work dress. She began to tremble as the knife ripped the fabric by her pelvis and up her bodice. He soon had had her dress sliced completely off, he made sure to wave the knife in her face before holstering it to keep her in line.

Taking in the sight of her body, now only covered by a plain corset and cotton underwear, Micah let out a satisfied hum. “I can see why that overdressed idiot loves you. Don't worry sweetheart, I'll show you how a real man fucks.”

His words made her want to vomit. The sour acid was in the back over her throat when Micah pinned her to the ground. He planted himself firmly on top of her, trying to force her legs apart with his. Daisy let out a scream at his contact, her fight or flight instinct kicking in. 

A frustrated growl left Micah as he tried to pin down her arms that were trying to push him off. “Go ahead and fight me little rabbit, it's more fun this way!”

Daisy's screams turning into sobs as he finally wedged her legs open. Her cries wrought more sadistic laughter from Micah. 

An Irish brogue brought her out of the darkness she faded into. “What the fuck?!”

The weight was lifted off of her and she heard Micah cry out. Sitting up, Daisy saw Javier on top of Micah beating him bloody. Javier moved so fast and the blood spatter grew, it splashed back in his face and in the sand around him. 

Micah was limp but Javier kept beating. Sean had to physically pry Javier off Micah. Javier was raving in Spanish and kicking against Sean, a gold spur caught Sean in the shin and he went down with a howl. 

Javier's vision was blurred red he was all teeth and Spanish roars against Sean's hold but as he broke free, the red blinked away. With his feet planted back on the sand his vision cleared. He was about to finish Micah off when he saw Daisy sitting in the sand, torn dress around her, a look of sheer horror on her blood splattered face. 

That look wasn't for Micah, it was for him.

Standing frozen for a moment he blinked at Daisy, neither of them moving. During this Sean rose to his feet pissing and moaning about his shin and Micah. He went over to Micah and slung him over his shoulder, taking him back into camp, grumbling along the way. 

Falling to his knees at Daisy's feet, Javier had a guilty look on his face. She was shaking like a leaf, Micah's blood spatter dripping from her chin. 

“Javier, I-” Daisy squeaked.

Taking a handkerchief from inside his jacket he began to wipe her face clean. “Forgive me if I scared you mi corazón.” His tone said that he was truly sorry for scaring her, but that he would kill anyone with his bare hands for her. 

“Javier, I would never be disloyal to you.” She sobbed. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, biting her lip to chew back her guilt for another man touching her. 

With her face wiped clean Javier held her chin gently and firmly said. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Absolutely nothing.” His voice broke, angry at himself. “I am sorry for leaving you here with him, Daisy. I should have protected you… I failed you.”

Taking the handkerchief from Javier, Daisy took her turn to clean off his face. Swiping the blood from his scarred cheek she murmured. “I love you Javier, nothing will ever change that.”

His eyes perked up at her words. Pulling her into his lap he pressed a needy kiss to her lips. “I love you even more, my beautiful angel.”

Daisy finished wiping his face clean, a glowing smile on her face. Javier removed his jacket and wrapped it around her to cover her. He stood and held his hand out to help her stand. “Come on mi amor, I've got to explain myself to Dutch.”

Holding the jacket tight around her body she nodded and began to walk alongside him. Javier let out a frustrated sigh. “I should have fucking killed him.”


	7. You Gonna Fuck That Burrito?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isnt true love unless you want to punch and sit on their face at the same time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for emotions since I write my real life emotions into my works.

Dutch was pretty upset over Micah being beat within an inch of his life. Javier was  _ very _ upset that he would pick Micah over the years of devout loyalty he put into the gang, but seeing Micah storm around camp with a purple face soothed the sting of betrayal.

 

Micah didn't dare breathe in Daisy or Javier's direction which set Javier's mind at ease. He clung to Daisy as she worked around camp and took every excuse to go off fishing with her. When he had to do guard shift he made Arthur promise to keep a close eye on Daisy to keep her safe. Javier scared Arthur a little bit with just how desperately he asked him. It was quite obvious the guilt wouldn't fade any time soon.

 

After a month Javier didn't lose his protective streak but things did go back to normal. Daisy decided that it was time to get away for a few days, Javier was going to start foaming at the mouth if he kept going the way he was.

 

She could see the stress lines on his face and he was chain smoking a lot more than usual. His songs on the guitar always had a dark melody to them. 

 

He sat by the main campfire strumming away, each person walking by caused him to perk up his ears incase he had to jump to defense. 

 

Her pale hand wrapped around the neck of the guitar, stopping all noise, and causing him to look up at her. Daisy knelt down to his eye level and caressed his cheek with a warm smile. “Hey you, my gorgeous Spanish man. I saw a flyer for this act in Saint Denis,  Margaret, Mistress of Danger , I would really like to go, will you take me away for a while, papi?”

 

An enormous weight was lifted from his shoulders at her request and some light returned back to him. “I'll rent us the nicest room and we can eat real food  _ and _ have a hot bath! Oh, mi alma, absolutely!” Javier's excitement rose with each word. 

 

                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It didn't take long to get packed and on the road. Javier was in better spirits but a dark cloud still loomed around him. 

 

Daisy broke the tension. “Javier, I'm sorry. I'm  _ really  _ sorry.”

 

Cocking an eyebrow he shot her a confused look. “Did you forget my tequila? It's okay cariño, I'm sure there's tequila in Saint Denis…”

 

She became quiet, a guilty look on her face. Her silence caused Javier to probe further. “What is it, angel?”

 

“I'm just sorry I've caused a rift between you and your family.” Daisy confessed, the guilt eating at her.

 

“Or you just helped them reveal their true colors to me, Daisy.” Javier spoke sternly but when he saw how ashamed she looked he softened his tone. “I'm not upset with you for what happened  _ at all.  _ I'm upset over Dutch and Micah's actions. Dutch saved me and in turn I paid him with unconditional loyalty, I thought he would have stood by me is all. I will get over it and we will all move on, but none of that changes how much I love you, Daisy.”

 

Absently stroking Dante's neck she said. “It kills me to see you unhappy,  Javier.”

 

“It kills me that I wasn't there to protect you, but that's the point of this trip mi amor, to get us back on track. We will have fun and feel more like ourselves.” 

 

“I miss having a bed and an actual roof over my head, I'll admit, Javier.”

 

The guilt hit him like a stone. “I know, I'm sorry I can't provide more for you, cariño.” Daisy had sacrificed so much to be with him, he had to do better.

 

With that now fleeced out the continued ride to Saint Denis was peaceful, the large weight lifted from their shoulders.

 

                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They arrived to the hotel in the early evening. Javier secured their room and put their luggage in it while Daisy took the horses to the stable for some much deserved rest.

 

With that taken care of she went to go meet Javier at their designated meeting spot for dinner. She found him at a table with all different kinds of food in front of him. He was blissfully eating something she had never seen before, he looked a little  _ too _ blissful from her standpoint. 

 

Sitting in a chair across the table from him she asked him in a concerned tone. “Javier, do I have to worry about you sticking your dick in whatever it is you're eating? You look like you're making love to it.”

 

An exhale of laughter left his nose as he finished chewing. “No mi alma. This is food from my homeland.  _ I miss home. _ ”

 

A sharp pang of hurt hit Daisy. “If you wanted to go to Mexico I would follow you, Javier.”

 

“A gorgeous white woman wouldn't survive the night cariño.” Smiling at her he reached out to give her hand a reassuring squeeze. “ _ You are my home now. _ ”

 

“You really mean that?” She asked insecurely. 

 

“I do.” Javier said matter of factly. “I have days when I miss Mexico, I won't deny that but there's nothing there for me anymore. I have you now, you make anywhere feel like home. You are mi corazón.”

 

Smiling back at him she squeezed his hand. “You may not be a good man, but you're so good to me papi.”

 

A genuine laugh came from him. “You're the only one that deserves it cariño. Now come on, eat! This food is authentic!”

  
  


                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After dinner the sun began to set. Javier and Daisy made their way back to the hotel. Javier paid for them to take a bath while Daisy fetched them a clean change of night clothes. 

 

In the bathroom Javier was already naked and soaking in the tub. Steam was rolling from the surface and his hair was untied, framing his face. Daisy silently stripped and climbed in the tub with him. She straddled his hips and faced him. 

 

At the sudden contact Javier opened his eyes lazily and smiled. His rough hands now softened from the water trailed down her ribcage to her bloated belly. Cracking a smirk he said. “See, I told you, you would look gorgeous pregnant.”

 

A disgusted hiss left Daisy and she jabbed him in his bloated tummy. “Oh really?! Because your food baby is bigger than mine!”

 

A pained grunt left him when she jabbed her fingers into him. “So does that mean we can’t make a baby tonight?”

 

Scowling at his serious question she scolded. “No, you pig!” Turning around she laid her back against his belly. Her shoulders under his chest, the warm water soothing her sore riding muscles. “Now be a gentleman and wash my hair?”

 

“Anything the mother of my child needs, she gets.” He murmured as he worked the soap in his hands into a lather. 

 

Daisy's tone grew even more irritated. “Javier Escuella, bounty hunter, outlaw,  _ button pusher. _ ”

 

“Don't forget devilishly handsome and immaculately dressed.” He added

 

“Like I'm going to stroke that massive ego of yours.” She growled as he began to massage the soap into her scalp. 

 

The tension was melting out of Daisy as he scrubbed. “Not tonight, we're too bloated, my sweet angel.”

 

“If I was pregnant that would be my excuse every night, Javier.”

 

He rolled his eyes and continued to scrub. “Shhh just relax. Give in to me and just relax. I'll make you feel better.”

 

Daisy looked up at him and smiled. “You make everything better.”


	8. The Only Thing I Never Stole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My emotions are all over the place and change within the moment and this is the aftermath, yay!

 

Javier's definition of sleeping in and Daisy's definition of sleeping in were two  _ totally  _ different definitions.

 

Javier woke a few hours after sunrise and Daisy would wake at high noon,  _ if _ he let her.

 

He did not.

They were naked in the soft sheets, Daisy slept on her belly soundly. Javier enjoyed his morning cigarette as he fully roused for the day. 

 

When his smoke was finished he slowly pulled the sheets off Daisy, leaving her bare to the cool air. The sudden bite of the cold caused her to stir with a groan. Javier laid on his side, slipping a hand under her belly and down to her folds. Another groan left her and she rolled to her side to slap him away. “God dammit Javier let me sleep!”

 

He pressed a heated kiss to her neck, murmuring softly so his hot breath sent chills down her spine. “You can sleep niñita, just spread yourself for me so I can take you before starting my day.” 

 

Another groan emerged from her. “Papi please-”

 

His tone turned deadly serious. “The next words that come out of your mouth better ‘be please fuck me’.”

 

She obediently spread her legs for him, hooking her thigh over his. With that he plunged his cock deep within her, hilting himself with a guttural grunt. “That's a good girl, I won't be long cariño. I have errands to run.”

 

Daisy kept her eyes sleepily closed as he pumped in and out of her. He heard the small whines that she attempted to keep inside her and that encouraged him to fuck her harder. Heat coiled inside her as he worked her walls at a swift pace. 

 

Keeping a firm hand on her belly, Javier held her hips firmly in place while he fucked her. True to his word he didn't take long to spill his seed in her. He bit into her neck to stifle the growl from his orgasm. 

 

Placing tender kisses to her neck and shoulder he soothed. “Now go back to sleep my angel. I'll come back for you in a few hours.”

 

“Javier!” She whined. “I didnt cum!”

 

With another kiss to her temple he got up to get dressed. Sliding on his trousers he taunted her while buckling his belt. “That's the point mi amor, I want you begging for me later.”

 

“I'm begging you now, papi!”

 

With his tie fastened he covered Daisy back up with a sheet. “Papi has work to do, niñita. You'll have to beg him later, I'll be back after lunch to pick you up for the show.”

 

A final kiss goodbye and Javier was off to pickpocket some poor, unsuspecting bastards.

 

                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Daisy fell back asleep despite her boiling frustration. It felt beyond amazing to have all the sleep she needed as long as peace and quiet. 

 

Javier came back right when he said he would, with pockets full of cash. He held up two heavy fistfuls with a smile. “I made out great at the fence, my angel.”

 

Humming her approval she agreed. “Yes you did. Would you lace up my corset?”

 

He made his way to stand behind her, taking in a sharp inhale of the musky, floral perfume she was wearing. “I'll always take the opportunity to tie up my lady.”

 

“Javier!” She scolded. “We will miss our dinner reservation”

 

“With the most beautiful woman in Saint Denis on my arm? They'll let us in no matter how late we are.” He smiled into her ear as he whispered to her. 

 

Insecurity got the better of her. “You really feel that way, Javier? Arthur and Micah always say you're prettier than me…”

 

“I'm prettier than  _ them.”  _ He said matter of factly. “I've been with plenty of women in my life, but you are  _ by far _ , the most gorgeous woman I've ever known. You've shown me unconditional love, and loyalty. You've sacrificed more than I am worth without complaint and out of all the men out there that would have you, you chose me. A murderer, outlaw and washed up revolutionary.”

 

“A gorgeous, passionate and romantic man.” She corrected.

 

Wrapping his arms around her waist he turned her to face him. Pressing a kiss to her forehead he murmured. “I'm forever yours.”

 

               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Daisy had a dark violet dress, so dark it looked almost black except for in the light. It had ruffles and delicate black lace. She wore a string of pearls around her wrist and neck that Javier stole for her. Her long hair was worn in a curly ponytail with loose curls to frame her face.

 

Javier of course coordinated his outfit with Daisy's.

 

They had a wonderful meal and had some time to kill before Margaret's show began so they chose to hang out in the cocktail lounge of their hotel. The lounge was pretty full on the busy night so Daisy waited on a couch for Javier to go get them drinks to hold their spot.

 

When he was at the bar he heard the gentlemen next to him discussing just how badly they wanted to fuck Daisy. They were tossing glances her way and then discussing her body and just what they would do to it. 

 

Javier's blood began to boil at their words, when their drinks came to the bar he almost snapped the glass from his rage. 

 

Javier Escuella would never share what was his.

 

Returning to Daisy he set their drinks down at the coffee table in front of them and sat next to her. Gathering her hands in his, he gave her a gentle squeeze. “Daisy, as an outlaw I could never marry you officially, but I got you a ring.” 

 

Pulling out the large diamond ring from his pocket he held it out for her. “It's the only thing I own that I never stole. My family was dirt poor, so my grandfather stole it for my abuela years ago. It was given to me when she died and I've held onto it all these years. I would love it if you would wear it and be my outlaw wife.”

 

“Oh Javier.” Daisy gasped. “Did your jealousy really push you to give this to me?”

 

Feigning innocence he was about to deny such a thing but she quickly stopped him with a look and he came clean. “I mean every word mi alma. I love you and I want you to have this, it showing other men that you're all mine is just a bonus.”

 

A giggle left her. “Well looks like I'll have to pick you up a ring.”

 

“No need.” Pulling out the matching gold band he smiled. “I have the full set.”

 

Her smile seemed to light up the room when she let Javier put the ring on her and when she slid the ring on his they sealed their outlaw marriage with a kiss, and the bar perverts were their officiates.

 

Javier offered Daisy his arm to leave with a genuine smile. “Come on Mrs. Escuella, we have a show to catch.”


	9. Happy Little Lions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally intended this to be kinky af but then I put on Bob Ross for noise while I wrote and I got emotional af, so I made a little more plot oriented chapter.  
> Also 99% if white woman, Latin man relationships have Ricky and Lucy moments, trust me. I have them all the time and wouldnt trade them for anything❤

Margaret was definitely the Mistress of Fucking Danger. Daisy loved to watch her with the animals, even if they weren't exactly what he said they were. Javier on the other hand kept his hand on his pistol the entire time and made them sit close to the nearest exit. 

 

Daisy was completely enthralled when the  _ actual _ lion came out, Javier saw her eyes expand to the size of dinner plates and groaned internally. 

 

When the show ended Daisy turned to Javier, excitement bursting from her. “Javier!-”

 

He cut her off already knowing what she wanted. “Absolutely NOT, Daisy.” 

 

With a huff she stood and made her way out the door. With the rush of everyone exiting the theater he soon lost her in the crowd. Cursing harshly in Spanish, he desperately searched for her. 

 

Darting in and out of alleyways and side streets he became even more frantic. He was ready to scream when the bright red wagons caught the corner of his eye. 

 

Margaret's assistant was loading the animals in cages while Margaret was talking to Daisy. His hand was on the small of her back, escorting her to the lion's cage. 

 

Javier intervened just before they made it to the cage. Out of breath he demanded. “Get her away from that beast! My wife is pregnant for God's sake!”

 

Daisy rolled her eyes and turned to Margaret to reassure him. “Forgive my husband, he gets delirious when he drinks. I'll only take a few moments of your time, good sir.”

 

“Well then.” Margaret bellowed. “The show must go on!” He opened the doors to the lions cage and helped Daisy with the step up to face the king of the jungle. 

 

Javier's dark tan flushed to a ghastly white when the lion slowly meandered to her, beastly noises rolling from it. 

 

Daisy knelt down and held her hand out to the lion like it would bow and kiss it. To Javier's surprise it did almost that. Taking a sniff of her scent it gave her a little kitten lick. The beastly noises turning to purrs. 

 

The fucking lion was  _ purring. _

 

She gazed into the beasts broken eyes and gently stroked its mane. Utter silence was around them, the sounds of the city were completely drowned out by the palpable silence. 

 

Javier's heart was slamming in his ears. Watching this lion purr and rub against his wife was just about enough to make him pass out. “Daisy,  _ please. _ ” He managed to breathe. “I love you.”

 

Flashing the king of the beasts one final smile she slowly backed away and out of the cage. Once on the ground Margaret locked the doors. The lion was pacing and roaring mournfully. It broke Daisy's heart to see such a magnificent beast so miserable. A sob was about to erupt from her when Javier ran over to her and held her tight to him. She could feel that he was trembling, like actually shaking uncontrollably. 

 

“Easy.” She cooed. “I'm okay. That was one of the best experiences of my life, Javier.” She held his face in her hands, looking him in the eye so be could see that she was truly okay. When his trembling died down she turned to Margaret. “Thank you for that. You've given me something wonderful that I could never put a value on.”

 

Margaret smiled from ear and said genuinely. “That is all I've ever wanted to do in this world.”

 

“I hope to see you again someday Margaret. Safe travels.” With Margaret bade goodbye, Daisy led Javier back to their hotel. 

 

“Really, Javier? You know I'm not pregnant.” She chastised.

 

“Doesn't mean I can't say it. I'm not above sweet little lies.” He smiled, exhaling a plume of smoke. “You just got into a fucking lion cage so don't talk to me about my behavior.”

 

“I'm not sorry, but it was sweet to see how shaken up you were over me. I never really thought you were afraid of anything.” Closing the door to their room, their eyes met.

 

“I love you, how could you think I wouldn't be afraid?” He asked, a little offended. 

 

It hurt to say it, but she pushed through. “Doesn't mean I don't have that fear in the back of my mind that you don't really love me or would be disloyal, or would just run off…”

 

“Loyalty is  _ everything _ to me, Daisy.” He interrupted taking a few intimidating steps toward her.

 

Trying to shrink away from him she spilled out. “I know, but today you've just proven to me how genuine you are and put my fears to rest.” 

 

“Anything else I have to prove?” Javier ground out.

 

Tilting her head to face him, she murmured as tear began to fall. “If given the choice, you choose me.”

 

Swiping the tear away with his thumb he cradled her face tenderly. “Don't worry mi alma. The gang loves you and we will be okay, Dutch has a plan. I won't have to choose.”

 


	10. Amen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking my time with my second playthrough while I write these, so it's probably going to be a long one.  
> *so if you have prompts you want me to include in this story I'm totes open to it❤*

“What number are we on, niñita?” Javier tightened his grip on Daisy's ponytail, thanking the good lord that's the style she chose for the night.

 

“13.” She squeaked, trying to squirm away from him.

 

Her squirming caused him to tighten even more. “I don't believe you.”

 

Daisy was bent over the curve of the bed. The bed was tall and she had to stand on her tiptoes to hold herself up. Javier held her down on the mattress by her ponytail. She couldn't see him but the jingling of his belt coming undone sent her in a bit of a panic. “Okay! Okay, were on 11!”

 

Javier clicked his tongue against his teeth. “You know we are going to 25 mi amor. You get the belt now instead of my hand for lying.”

 

Her ass was already glowing red and she dread to think about what the belt would do to her. “Can't you just fuck me, papi? Please?”

 

He bent down until his breath was hot on her ear, rough hand soothing the burn on her flesh. “Oh I'll fuck you, cariño, but after you're punished. Instead, you should be begging me to let you cum, I haven't decided on that yet.”

 

The first four whacks with the belt passed in a searing blur. Javier gave her time to recover after each strike, savoring the cry she let out when the belt hit her sore bottom and then the heavy pants she released to come down from the sting. 

 

The next five were in quick succession and tears threatened to fall when her eyes began to well up. 

 

Javier bent back down to purr in her ear while he caressed some of the burn away. “You're doing so good mi cariño, good enough to make me want to make you cum. You make  _ the _ prettiest noises.”

 

The last five were slow and hard, to draw out more noise from her. “Javier, please! I've learned my lesson!” Daisy cried.

 

Flipping her onto her back, Javier rounded the bed so his groin was level with her face. “And what lesson would that be niñita?”

 

Sliding forward so she could reach his jeans, she started to unbutton them. “To not scare my big, bad, outlaw husband.” 

 

Javier pinched and tweaked one of her nipples pulling another whimper from her. “Just when I was going to let you cum, your naughty mouth convinces me otherwise.”

 

Pulling his jeans down, his engorged cock sprang free. “I guess we will just have to occupy my mouth, papi.”

 

“Mmm that's a good idea, mi niñita.” He stepped out of his jeans and guided his cock into Daisy's open mouth. A satisfied moan escaped him when her hot tongue swirled around his tender head. That moan escalated when he sank deeper into her throat. 

 

His calloused fingers delved into her dripping folds, seeking her pearl, when he made contact with it her hips bucked against his hand and a whine rattled his cock. 

 

Javier strummed her sensitive clit with enough pressure to make her thighs tremble, the rolling moans reverberated through his cock as she sucked on it. He was rutting into her mouth with enough force to jiggle her tits. 

 

Daisy dug her nails into his sturdy thighs while she swallowed him entirely, waggling her tongue from side to side to work his whole length.

 

He praised her throatily. “My perfect angel. You suck my cock so well. That pretty little mouth feels so fucking good.” His free hand palmed her breast while the other built speed, stroking her clit. Her thighs started to tremble and her nails dug even deeper in his toned thighs.

 

The cry from her climax was completely muffled by his cock down her throat. He took his time lazily strumming her down from her high, shockwaves of pleasure still coursing through her. 

 

Daisy's breathing evened out. Placing a strong hand on her throat, Javier took a firm hold to fuck her throat. His hand felt just how it flexed around his cock while he pumped into her. Growling incoherently in Spanish, his pleasure mounted. He pulled out of her throat with a roar and stroked out his seed. It spurted hot streams of cum all over her face, marking her as his. 

 

He was still panting heavily when Daisy sat up and faced him. His white spend dripping down her chin. Javier's eyes were wild when he saw her like that, still riding the high of his own orgasm he breathed. “Ay Dios Mio, Daisy. You bring out the beast in me.”

 

Leaning back against the headboard she cleaned her face off with a handkerchief. Exhaling a small huff of laughter, she retorted. “My burning behind agrees with you.”

 

Crawling in bed beside her, Javier gathered her in his arms. Pressing a tender kiss to her forehead, he murmured. “You make everything better, mi corazón. Sometimes the world feels like it's falling down around me and the homesickness gets too much to bear, but then I look into your eyes and all of that goes away.”

 

“I wish I spoke Spanish, so you wouldnt feel so homesick, Javier.” She confessed. 

 

“My Spanish is enough for me, you're perfect as you are.”

 

Tilting her head up to face him, her cheek still against his bare chest, she smiled. “I love it when you don't wear clothes, even if you are a sexy dresser, I hate that you hide your scars. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

His fingers were rubbing lazy circles on her hip. With a chuckle he said. “You're not the idiota that got his throat slit.”

 

Curiosity got the better of her. “What about the one in your eyebrow?”

 

“A knife as well.” He said solemnly. “A child soldier came at me with a knife. I didn't have the heart to kill the boy so he got me in the eye before I was able to restrain him.”

 

“Did you kill him, Javier?”

 

Lighting a cigarette he continued. “No, someone else in the group did. They saw me holding him, trying to wrestle the knife away and shot him. He died in my arms. He didn't say anything, just curled up against me and cried until he slipped away.” He exhaled a shaky plume of smoke. “I still dream of him sometimes, feel the blood seep out against my skin.”

 

Daisy sat up and pulled Javier against her chest, holding him close. In turn he wrapped his arms around her, listening to the sound of her heartbeat. “Javier, you've been through so much and you never show it. The strength you possess is immeasurable.”

 

Finishing his cigarette he kissed Daisy goodnight, the ashy taste lingering on her lips. “Go to sleep mi corazón.” He murmured. “I've got something to do before I turn in for the night.”

 

The last thing she saw before sleep took her was the flash of his gold wedding band in the light as he left the room. 

  
  


               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The faint smell of burning sage drew Daisy from her dreams, she saw Javier on his knees whispering something in Spanish. The unique candle in front of him and the rosary he thumbed indicated that his whispers were prayers.

 

He didn't know she was watching and she didn't want him to know. When he was finished he kissed his cross and packed it away. Gingerly climbing back in bed, trying not to wake Daisy, Javier held her close to him and whispered a final ‘te amo’ of the night before closing his eyes. 

 

> “Amen”


	11. Alligator Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debunking an obviously wrong conspiracy theory

   

“Javier I'm not going to wrestle the fucking alligator. I'm just saying that you and Boaz would look sexy on a nice new gator leather saddle. I  _ was  _ going to gift you one but you won't let me go off on my own!” 

 

“Well it's not my fault I heard stories of these ‘night folk’ in the swamps and I'm not about to risk it, Daisy!”

 

They were at a stalemate. 

 

“Fine.” She huffed. “Let's go together.”

 

                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Their search started just north of Saint Denis. The area was pretty open so they decided to split up, Daisy went right and Javier went left. 

 

It took her about an hour to find the perfect and largest alligator. It was off on an island with a bunch of dead trees, Javier rode up behind her with a some perfect pelts on Boaz and a heavy sack full of something. She was busy skinning her prize gator when he greeted her. “Need some help, mi amor?”

 

Rolling the massive reptile over she grunted. “No. I can do it. What's in the bag?”

 

“Birds, some roast duck sounded nice for camp tonight.” Dismounting Boaz, he began to walk around leisurely while she finished skinning. 

 

A lockbox under a tree caught the corner of his eye. Wedging it open with his knife he cursed in Spanish, discovering that all it contained was a withered letter. 

 

“What's wrong, Javier?” Daisy asked, placing the fresh skin on Dante's back. 

 

He was quiet for a moment while he skimmed the letter, cursing again he folded it up and placed it in his satchel. 

 

“It turns out that we are chasing fool's gold, mi amor.”

 

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A quick stop to the trapper on the way back to camp rendered some new clothes, saddle and spare cash. It did nothing to lighten Javier's anxiety, all he wanted was to get to Dutch and Hosea as soon as possible. 

 

When they finally reached camp he didn't bother with anything else, just made a beeline for Dutch's tent, dragging Hosea with him along the way. 

 

While Javier was off discussing things, Daisy unpacked and untacked the horses. Charles greeted her at her tent, returning his smile she asked. “Did you enjoy the tent while we were gone?”

 

Offering her a fresh bowl of stew he replied. “Yeah, thank you. It was just what I needed. How was the show?”

 

“Oh Charles! I got to pet a real lion! It was the most amazing experience I've ever had in my entire life!”

 

Charles quirked an eyebrow. “You  _ trying _ to kill Javier?”

 

Scowling, she folded her arms. “That is  _ not _ the point Charles, but no, I'm not trying to kill him.”

 

A low chuckle rumbled from him and he shot her a teasing look.

 

A very irritated looking Javier approached them, Daisy was about to ask him about what happened when he stopped her. “I have to pull a guard shift right now mi amor, stay by the main fire. I'm sure Charles will watch over you.”

 

A court nod from Charles backed up that statement.

 

“But Javier-”

 

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Bring me some coffee in a few hours, angel?”

 

“Anything you need, handsome.”

 

                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She stuck to the safety of the main campfire, for the night. Arthur was blind drunk and heckling everyone in camp and a sober Micah was busy harassing Miss Grimshaw.

 

Mostly everyone had retired for the evening, Charles had fallen asleep, reading by the fire and only Daisy was awake. She was about to go fetch some coffee for Javier when Abigail joined her by the fire.

 

Abigail was shifting awkwardly and stumbling over how to begin her sentence, but she eventually blurted out. “I know you heard Arthur say those awful things to Jack tonight. I just- I just wanted to explain to you some things.”

 

Daisy listened attentively and patted Abigail's hand to help her feel a bit more comfortable while she spoke. 

 

Continuing, Abigail smiled awkwardly. “It's no secret that I used to be a working girl. In the beginning I slept with Dutch when he needed it because I felt like I needed to earn my keep but, Javier and I never- had a relationship. We spent the night together once to make John jealous but that was it. We didn't have sex or nothin’. Javier taunts him about it when John acts like a deadbeat, but John is Jack's father.” 

 

A giggle escaped Daisy and she gave Abigail's hand a squeeze. “Honey, Jack is  _ white. _ Of course he isn't Javier's. I truly appreciate you telling me this though, it means so much to me.” 

 

They exchanged honest smiles and Daisy took a deep breath. “Abigail, for what it's worth. Don't tolerate John's shitty behavior. You and that little boy are too beautiful for him not to step up and be the man you need.”

 

Silent tears fell from Abigail and she quickly brushed them away so no one would see them. “Thank you, Daisy. I know he ain't worth it, but I can't help that I love him.”

 

“Nothing worse than heartache, Abigail. I know that all too well.”

 

Collecting herself, Abigail giggled nervously. “Trust me, you found yourself a  _ good _ man. When Javier and I spent the night together, all I did was cry to him about John and he listened to me when he didn't have to. He's always stood up for me ever since.”

 

Her words warmed Daisy's heart. “I really needed to hear that, thank you Abigail.”

 

They shared a few giggles and Abigail excused herself for the night. 

 

                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Javier was making his rounds around camp when Daisy found him, full cup of coffee in her hands for him.

 

He accepted it gratefully. “Gracias, mi amor.”

 

Daisy nodded in return and waited for Javier to tell her what happened with Dutch.

 

He knew what she was waiting for and sat down on a rock with a groan, scrubbing the annoyance off his face. “I don't get it, Daisy. I show them a letter that proves that none of the families have gold and they give me ‘Oh Javier you don't know that for sure, they  _ must  _ have some money.’”

 

She didn't quite know what to say to him to make him feel better so she just said. “I'm sorry, Javier.” 

 

“Who knows.” He drawled. “They're probably right. I'm going over there tomorrow to scope out the place with John. We're going to see about some prize horses, I guess.”

 

“Speaking of John.” Daisy said a bit nervously. “Abigail told me about you and her.”

 

“So she told you that the rumors of me being Jack's father aren't true?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“And that we never had sex, I just antagonize John with it when he starts acting like a dick to his family?”

 

“But why, Javier?”

 

He shouldered his rifle and wrapped his arms around Daisy, skilled fingers entwined in her hair while the other hand was on the small of her back, keeping her close. He pressed his forehead against hers and murmured softly. “Because I had a good for nothing father, and if I can do  _ anything _ to help prevent that for Jack,than I will.” 

 

Murmuring back, she said. “You would make a wonderful father, Javier.”

 

Javier smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “So does that mean we can try for a baby?”

 

“No.” Daisy giggled. “Not right now.”

 

“Okay, my shift ends in a few hours-”

 

“Javier!”

 

“Ride me mi alma, so we have a girl!”

 

Pushing him away with a giggle, Daisy bid Javier ‘goodnight’.

 

As she was walking away she heard him plead. “Or we can do it standing up, so it's a boy!”

 

Lord help her, this beautiful man loved to push her buttons.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone else found the letter in the swamp to the Grey from the Braithwate saying all the gold has been gone for years? I cant seem to get it to affect the story and I'm kinda irritated that it exists but cant get it to trigger anything lol so this is my best explanation of it.


	12. Marked As Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this because there was no other fics and I decided to make my own. Well I found out the reason there isnt much else out there is because people charge money for their fics, which was news to me lol so imma just pat myself on the back for being the free mvps cause I wont charge for my stuff

Javier, John and Arthur came back to camp awfully sore about the business with the horses. He needed privacy, so he chose to play guitar on the secluded eastern shore of camp. 

 

Daisy found him strumming away and watching the sun set. Sitting down in the warm sand she offered him some sugar cookies. “I picked these up in the market before we left Saint Denis. Want to tell me what happened?”

 

Removing his guitar and propping it up against a rock, he sighed. “Just ended up a prize idiota,  _ again.” _ He grumbled, taking a bite of his cookie “It's not even that, I just fucking hate this racist, inbred swampland.”

 

Pulling the band from his ponytail so his hair could hang loose, Daisy gently coaxed him to lay his head in her lap. “I know, I'm not a fan of it either, Javier. I thought maybe the heat would give you some comfort.” 

 

She raked her nails across his scalp softly while they overlooked the water. She felt him relax against her and hum his appreciation. “I like dry heat, mi alma. You give me all the comfort I need, I'm just a bit angry at the racist bastards I've had to deal with today.”

 

“Were the horses nice at least?” Still rubbing his scalp, working her way down the base of his skull to his neck.

 

“Beautiful stallions!” He exclaimed. “Apparently they only appear up by Lake Isabella.”

 

“I'm going to need a new stallion soon, Dante needs to retire...”

 

Pouting, Javier grumbled. “The only stallion you need is me!”

 

“Fine.” She ground out, pinching his sore neck muscles, pulling a pained grunt from him. “I will settle for a mare.”

 

“That's more like it.” He said matter of factly. “That way we could give Boaz an heir, too.”

 

“We could take a trip out to find a horse in a few days, if you like. Come back with some fresh meat too.” Javier hummed an agreement, with eyes closed and melted further into her massage.

 

Jack's giggling and a dog's bark interrupted Daisy's work. When she saw Jack and the hound running towards them a bright smile lit up her face. “Jack! Who is your handsome friend?!”

 

Daisy's fingers stopped massaging Javier and reached out to pet the dog. 

 

Javier, with his eyes still closed grumbled. “Your husband, obviously.  Don't stop rubbing mi amor, por favor.”

 

“Cain.” Jack chirped. “His name is Cain.”

 

Correcting Jack,  Javier sounded out. “Jaaaa-viiii-eeeeer.” 

 

Cain furiously licked Javier's face, which caused his eyes to finally open and his body to shoot into an upright sitting position. Wiping the slobber off his cheek with a hiss, his sour pout returned. “Listen little amigo, can you and Cain go play over by the dock?”

 

With another smile Jack ran off to go play with the dog elsewhere.

 

“Really, Javier? You get all jealous over a horse and now a dog?” Daisy scolded with an unamused look on her face.

 

“First of all, the horse has bigger balls than me.” Wrapping his arms around her waist, Javier pulled her into his lap and began to nip at her earlobe. “Second of all, that dog was getting far too friendly with  _ my  _ wife.”

 

The sun had almost set by now, an orange haze was cast over the water and pink clouds striped the sky. The frogs and crickets were chirping a gentle melody in the warm summer air. 

 

Daisy giggled and straddled his hips. Running her fingers through his hair again she pressed a needy kiss to his lips. “I love you just as you are, Javier. You suit me just fine.”

 

Smiling into their kiss, Daisy didn't even feel him untie her corset until he had slipped her dress off her shoulders and shucked the corset off.

 

Her pale hands shot to cover her exposed, freckled skin. “Javier! Someone could see us!”

 

Taking her wrists, he pulled them to behind her back and held them in place. Soaking in the sight of her embarrassed and exposed to anyone who could pass by. “Good, I hope they do. Charles is on guard right now and he never misses a thing, I would love for him to watch me claim you.”

 

She flushed red and tugged against his hold to test how serious he was. 

 

Deadly serious.

 

Kissing the constellations of freckles across her chest, he nipped at a nipple. Teasing the tender bud until Daisy writhed against him. He closed his eyes and relished the feel of her against his tongue, he could also feel her body shake from scanning her surroundings to see if anyone was watching them.

 

Releasing her wrists, Javier took a hold of the hair at the base of her skull in a firm grip. Tilting her throat back to expose more of her to him. His other hand slid up her skirts to the junction at her thighs. “My naughty girl.” He crooned. “No panties. Always so ready to give yourself to me.”

 

His fingers ghosted over her folds, making them grow ever so slick. “Javier.” She whined. “Can you just fuck me already, please.”

 

A claiming kiss was laid on her throat. He exhaled a hot laugh at her eagerness. “Whatever mi cariño needs, she gets.”

 

Before she knew it Javier had her bent over a large boulder and her skirts pooled around her ankles, still keeping a firm grip on her hair. 

 

Releasing himself from his trousers, he swiped his cock up and down along her slit, teasing her entrance. Another impatient whine was pulled from Daisy. “Por favor, papi.”

 

With a growl he hilted himself completely in her slick walls. Pressing his lips up against the side of her neck he growled. “Since you asked so pretty in Spanish, niñita.”

 

A shuddering gasp came from Daisy at the rude entrance that filled her core. She arched her back a bit more to invite more of him in. He placed a possessive hand on her throat and began to pump into her. 

 

Satisfied moans floated from her while he took her. His own met hers and he whispered headily his approval in her ear. “That's right mi cariño, make those perfect noises for me. I want Charles to hear the pleasure I give you. I know he's watching us.” 

 

All she could manage was an uncomfortable whimper as a response, the pleasure he was shooting through her rendered her useless to do much else. 

 

A devious smile crossed his lips at her response. His skilled fingers trailed down to her petals to seek out her pearl. The wet sounds of his heavy balls slapping into her were soon drowned out by her moans when he rubbed circles around her clit.  

 

Javier bit the most tender spots of her neck and shoulders while he rubbed, leaving red marks that would be sure to be there in the morning. His flat tongue licked along the welts to soothe them while his thrusts and strokes worked a fast rhythm in unison. 

 

The familiar feeling of her walls fluttering and unsteady whimpers made Javier tighten his hold on Daisy to brace her for her orgasm. “That's it angel. Let Charles see how pretty your perfect face is when you orgasm.”

 

Daisy dug her nails into his strong arms as she came, waves of pleasure washing over her and rolling through her core. Her moans soon softened to gentle whimpers as he coaxed her down from her high 

 

Removing his fingers, still fucking her at a steady pace, Javier placed them to her lips. Her essence dripping from the calloused digits that gave her so much in life. “Clean them, mi amor.” He demanded. “I want Charles to see how beautiful you are with your lips wrapped around me and sucking.”

 

She obeyed. Her tongue delving in between his fingers, tasting all of the sweet essence she left on him. “Mmmm, how I love that perfect tongue niñita, oh how I love you.” Javier was growling again, lusty and throatily. His breathing was ragged and his hands now had an iron grip on her hips.

 

Daisy bent further over the boulder to allow him more access to her channel. Her freckled tits hung just a bit and bounced with every thrust. Javier hit the peak of his rut when he began to hiss in Spanish, pulling his cock out he painted her ass white with streaks of hot cum. It dripped down her thighs and hips, his satisfaction becoming apparent when he rubbed his tender head against the mess he just made. “And now he can see me mark you as mine, mi corazón.” Javier breathed. 

 

Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket Daisy complained. “Must you always spurt out so much? You make a huge mess every time.” 

 

“You bring it out in me.” Javier chuckled, wiping her skin clean. 

 

Daisy pulled her dress back on and shot him an unamused look. “We are going to scar poor Charles for life!”

 

"He likes it, trust me." Sitting back in the warm sand, Javier started to strum a song on his guitar, shooting her a devilishly handsome grin. “Lay against me my angel, I wrote you a song.”

 

Returning his smile, Daisy curled against him and he began to sing. The song was in Spanish but she picked up enough words go get the point. She never could decide what she thought was more beautiful about Javier, his voice or his looks. 

 

Thank God she didn't have to decide.


	13. Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making up educated assumptions of lore based off what little lore we have for Javier for the stories sake.
> 
> On the wiki it says Dutch found him starving, stealing chickens and speaking no english. Is there anything that verifies this claim? He speaks extremely educated English with not a heavy accent so I'd like proof to back that up.

The trip up to Donner falls was quiet. Javier was less than enthused about the cold nipping at his heels but he set up camp by the waters edge nonetheless. He was so focused on the work he was doing that he didn't realize that Daisy was nowhere near to be seen and neither was Dante.

 

Following the hoofprints to a calm pool he saw Daisy stroking Dante's mane while he drank, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Placing a strong and reassuring hand on her back, Javier murmured. “He's not dying, Daisy. You're doing this to give him a break so he can live the longest life possible.”

 

“I know.” She sniffled. “Sitka always promised me that he would would watch over me, no matter what. When he died Dante stepped right into that role, he has  _ never  _ failed me. It's something I simply can not replace.”

 

Wrapping his arms around her, Javier held her close. “We aren't replacing him cariño. Just adding to our ‘family’.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Besides, I'm pretty sure that horse will outlive us.”

 

A shaky laugh escaped Daisy. Intertwining her fingers in his she said. “Come on, let's get back to the campfire before you freeze to death.” 

 

                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Javier roasted some trout that he caught over their campfire for dinner. He spent a good while pointing out different constellations and telling their story. His voice dropped to a far away place when he murmured. “My sister's favorite was Orion.”

 

Laying next to the fire, Daisy rested her head upon his thigh. “Tell me about her? You don't speak of your family much.”

 

“It's just painful for me, mi amor.” Javier sighed, stroking a black wisp of hair away from Daisy's face. “My sister and I were really close. We rarely fought as kids growing up. When I killed that puto I didn't even get to say goodbye to her, I just fled. My mother and my sister never even got to know my side of the story, just propaganda that was told about me. My mother died with that impression of me as her last one. It just kills me.”

 

“Javier, maybe you should go back to get some closure.” Her voice was concerned and she interlaced her fingers with his hand that rested on her hip. “I would go with you, if that made things easier.”

 

Swallowing his pain, he squeezed her hand gently. “I would be killed on the spot, cariño.”

 

“It's been several years since that all happened, handsome.” Daisy reasoned.

 

“I've lost everything Daisy. I  _ won't  _ lose you.” He was staring into the flames of their campfire, guilt gnawing at his stomach. 

 

She sat upright and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I won't ever leave. I'll stay until the end, Javier.”

 

He gave her a warm smile and gathered her in his arms, feeling the silky feel of her hair in his hands. “I bet you'll look gorgeous with grey hair.”

 

Chuckling playfully she commented. “Yeah, it will look so pretty next to your jet black hair in our old age.”

 

Removing his hat, he shook his ponytail loose, carding fingers through his wispy locks. Thinking out loud he hummed. “Oh I'll be a sexy old man mi alma, don't you worry about that.”

 

“God certainly blessed you with looks, Javier.” Daisy agreed. 

 

“I know He can never forgive me for the things I've done, but I stay close to Him because it's what my mother would have wanted.”

 

Tracing the line of his throat scar with her knuckle Daisy said. “To be fair, I think He punished you in life so that in the end you can be forgiven. You've dealt with the consequences of your actions Javier, you deserve a happy ending too. You are definitely watched over.”

 

Her words melted his heart just a little. Javier pulled her in for a heartfelt kiss. “You  _ always _ know how to make my feel better Daisy. Gracias.” He whispered into their kiss.

 


	14. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More educated lore assumptions.   
> So Daisy's horse and name are modeled after my cousins rescue horse, Daisy! I just felt her color didnt match Boaz's very well but she has pretty blue eyes too. Her photo is here https://kenbofosho.tumblr.com/post/180913216690/my-sweet-daisy

Retiring to their tent for the night, Daisy was tucked under Javier's arm, cheek over his heart. Her slim fingers ghosting over his throat scar. “Since I'm lashing old wounds tonight, will you tell me how this happened to you, Javier?”

 

A long sigh flowed from him while he pondered whether or not to tell her. “You deserve to know everything there is about me, mi amor. Remember how I told you about that man I killed, over a woman? Well, it turns out that her relationship with me was a political ploy. She wanted me to rile up and start a rebellion, which I did and I still  _ truly _ believe in.” His muscles were flexing in response to the rage he was swallowing. 

 

Taking a shaky breath he continued on. “She loved that  _ puto _ more than me. She was playing me for  _ him _ , to help  _ him _ gain more power. When she found out that I killed him she acted as if we could finally be free to be in love, run away and start a family together. She got me right into bed with her honeyed words, tied me up with silk scarves and slit my fucking throat. The blood made her think I was a goner but I guess el diablo saved me because I broke free and raised hell ever since.” Rage and humiliation only allowed for his story to be brief.

 

The raw pain of heartbreak and betrayal cut right through Daisy. She just couldn't understand how someone could have hurt such a wonderful man in such a horrible way. Deep down all Javier wanted was fairness for his people instead of struggle and he actually had the balls to stand up for it, look at what he got in return.

 

“I can understand why you'd never trust again after that, Javier. I am so sorry that happened to you.” Daisy said, looking up at him with a concerned look. 

 

“I trust you, mi corazón. It's unfair of me to judge you based off of what someone else did.” Javier said honestly. “I may not like to be tied up ever again, but I give you my heart wholly, just as you gave me yours.”

 

“I love you, Javier.”

 

“I love you, Daisy.”

 

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Javier had packed the final elements of camp when he found Daisy untacking Boaz. “What are you doing, chica? I just packed him!”

 

Putting a feisty hand on her hip she chided. “We are here to pick a mate for him, Javier! He gets to have a choice too!”

 

A befuddled look crossed his face but then relaxed when he realized she had a point. “True enough cariño, good thinking.”

 

“I found a group of them up on the hill in a wildflower meadow. I'm going to lead him there. Pack up Dante and then join me.”

 

Oh how he hated when Daisy left, but he loved to watch her leave.

 

It didn't take Boaz very long to make a connection with another horse. It had an overo coat just like his except this mare was black and white with blue eyes. Daisy was crouched in the bushes watching the horses bond when she felt a firm hand grab her ass. 

 

She was glaring daggers into him and he had a very proud of himself look on his face. Nodding to the mare Boaz was nuzzling he whispered. “So that's the one?”

 

“Yeah.” She whispered back. “She's so beautiful.”

 

“So are you cariño. Eres perfecta.” They exchanged heartfelt glances before Javier stood. “I will go get her for you.”

 

Daisy thought about protesting that she should do it herself, but she had a wonderful man willing to do anything for her and it was time she let him. Plus she didn't want to bruise his ego, it was much more fragile than he led on.

 

Javier handed her his hat to hold on to and slowly approached the horse. He cooed to it in Spanish while it reared its head and snorted. He eventually gained enough trust to pet the horse. Boaz seemed to support the mare along the process. 

 

Slipping on a temporary bridle Javier hopped atop the mare. She began to wildly buck around and he struggled to keep hold. Daisy watched him bounce around and cry out in Spanish before the mare successfully bucked him into a patch of wildflowers. Javier skidded to a halt when his back hit the ground, knocking the wind completely out of him. 

 

Thankfully the mare stayed beside Boaz, stamping her feet belligerently. Daisy was about to rush to his side when Javier hopped back up and got right back on the horse, albeit looking a much more pained. 

 

The mare didn't have much more protest left in her and soon submitted to Javier. They both stilled, nostrils flaring, desperately trying to catch their breath. Daisy jogged over to the broken pair and greeted her new mare. 

 

Javier hopped down off the mare and gave her a reassuring pat on the rump. “Can we just pretend that I didn't fall flat on my back, chica?”

 

Pulling an orange wildflower that was stuck in his hair and lifting it to her nose to smell, Daisy giggled. “Flowers, for me? Papi you're so romantic.”

 

Cocking a proud eyebrow he agreed. “Anything to let my lady know that she's loved.”

 

A funny little house caught her eye and she made her way toward it. Javier hitched the new mare to Boaz and followed after Daisy.

 

It looked like it was literally part of the earth. Daisy circled the structure totally in awe of it. Javier observed her adoringly, he loved the way her freckles lit up when she was excited. 

 

“Javier! This house is so beautiful! It has flowers growing out of it and overlooks a wild horse pasture.” Her face dimmed just a bit and her tone dropped to one of sadness. “I wish we could buy a place like this…”

 

That hit him like a brick to the chest. He couldn't even provide a roof over this perfect woman's head but he ‘married’ her and wants her to have his children. 

 

He was more than ashamed.

 

“I promise you Daisy, we will one day.”

 

Daisy's smile covered her true doubt as she walked back toward the horses. “What shall we name our new mare? I'll let you decide.”

 

Pressing a kiss to her temple he murmured. “Esperanza.”

 

_ Hope. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also still open to requests. You can even be anonymous on my tumblr if you'd like.


	15. Smiting The Ash For Heresy

“So Arthur is missing and Dutch is just going to sit and wait? The same Arthur that's  _ more _ than Dutch's son?” 

 

Daisy was  _ not _ convinced.

 

“Mi alma, sometimes you just have to trust in Dutch.” Javier said nonchalantly not looking up from his guitar. 

 

“Javier, it's been  _ a week _ and Dutch has done nothing!”

 

“For all we know Arthur just got lost…”

 

“Javier!”

 

“ _ Daisy _ , Dutch loves Arthur. It will be okay.”

 

The man she loved so very much had such a blind spot when it came to Dutch. “You don't just do nothing for those you ‘love', Javier. You're telling me if I was missing you wouldn't search the ends of the earth for me?”

 

Finally looking up at his guitar his gaze and tone were deadly serious. “I wouldn't hesitate to come find you, Daisy. This is just,  _ different.  _ We have been there with John before, it works out. I promise you, mi alma.”

 

The look on her face said that she didn't believe him, but she chose to drop it. 

 

                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A week after Arthur came back the tension subsided. The worry still lingered in the back of Daisy's mind, but she knew Javier would break her heart in one way or another when she entered the relationship. No use crying over the inevitable. 

 

“Arthur said this ‘Colm’ was going to set the law on us, Javier. Why are we still camped out here like we aren't in serious danger?!” 

 

Sensing the panic in her voice, Javier wrapped his arms around Daisy and peered deep into her eyes. “No one knows we are camped out here, mi amor. Don't be afraid.”

 

The fear did not dissipate from her green eyes. “If I'm going to swing, I'm glad it will be by the man I Iove, at least.”

 

“Daisy.”

 

“No, Javier. Just don't, please.”

 

With Arthur still out of commission, Javier pulled a lot more jobs with Charles, John and Sean. Daisy filled her days with doing chores for Miss Grimshaw, but her constant bitching soon grew tiresome. 

 

“We are running low on meat, mi amor. Would you like to ride out for a few days? Just the two of us?” Javier was massaging Daisy's wrist that was sore from constant scrubbing. 

 

“Oh  _ please,  _ Javier! I need a break from this, Miss Grimshaw takes out her rage on us and I don't like getting hit.”

 

Scowling at the red welt on Daisy's cheek, Javier replied. “You hit her back, Daisy. She's a miserable hag that takes her failed life out on you.”

 

Ignoring his statement she prodded further. “So where are we going?”

 

“Cotorra Springs. I heard from Arthur that there's hot springs up there and rich game. He also cleared out a wolf pack so we should do just fine. We can relax and eat good up that way.”  

 

                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They left for the springs early in the morning and had camp set up a little past mid day. Their camp was nestled in the treeline but was still close to the water. Javier was polishing his pistol and Daisy was starting a fire, a peaceful silence was between them. 

 

As she sat and waited for the wood to take flame, she broke the silence. “If we had a child, what do you think they would look like?”

 

Without taking his eyes from his weapon he said. “Your eyes,  _ definitely. _ My hair, with a beautiful caramel skin tone…”

 

“You think about this a lot?” Daisy questioned. 

 

Speaking seriously, he said. “All the time.”

 

Meeting her gaze, Javier saw the concerned look on her face. “You okay, cariño?”

 

“Yeah.” She murmured, positioning the hunks of wood so they would alight. “I threw up this morning. I think Pearson’s cooking and the bouncy horse ride did it, but it just made me think about pregnancy in general.”

 

“You will never want for anything again, Daisy. I will take care of you.” Javier holstered his pistol and moved in closer to hold Daisy. 

 

She knew that Javier truly meant what he said, but that he would never be able to really give her what she needed if they were to have a child. Pressing a kiss to his cheek she murmured. “I'm sure it's nothing, just a little horse sickness.”

 

That didn't stop him from rubbing her belly curiously. “How about I cook you something to settle your stomach. There's some herbs over beyond the trees to the west. If you collect them i can brew you a nice tea to help you feel better.”

 

“We can't just smoke them like you normally do? Or did you forget your pipe?”

 

Giving her a stern glance he said. “Smoke is bad for the baby.”

 

Rolling her eyes she got up and before she stomped away, Daisy muttered. “Well smite the fire then and hope the sky doesn't fall, Javier.”


	16. Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt plan fic on this being as emotional as it ended up being. Oops🤷♀️

  

“Daisy, we have to go back to camp. You've been sick all morning.”

 

Uncontrollable tears poured from her as she wretched. Javier was unbelievably tender with her. He stroked her back and cooed to her in Spanish, she guessed that it was something his mother said to him as a little boy. 

 

“Javier.” She sobbed. “I don't want to go back to camp. I am so fucking afraid, I can't stand it!”

 

“Oh cariño, don't be afraid. There's nothing to be afraid of.”

 

“Something doesn't  _ feel _ right, Javier!”

 

He helped Daisy sit up and gave her some vodka to swish her mouth out with. “So maybe you really are pregnant.”

 

Javier's face lit up brightly at the thought but Daisy interrupted before he could run off with the idea. “Or I've just got a stomach ache, or parasite.” 

 

“Let's go back to camp, Reverend Swanson is a doctor and he can look after you. We can visit the hot springs another day.” His face showed just how concerned he was about her and it was so sweet.

 

But Daisy was a stubborn woman and continued to protest. “Javier! Swanson is barely coherent  _ most _ of the time!”

 

Holding firm, Javier said. “He's still a good man and when he treats people he takes it seriously, mi amor. He's helped me stay close to God all these years and has never let me down.”

 

Begrudgingly, she agreed to go back to camp. 

 

                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The ride back was slow, they had to stop every so often to let Daisy's stomach settle. When they got closer to Rhodes, Daisy had to stop for a while. She didn't want company while she vomited so Javier took the time to kill some nearby boar. Slinging three over Esperanza's back, he convinced Daisy to ride with him on Boaz's back the rest of the way back to camp. 

 

The last jaunt back to camp felt like an actual eternity. Daisy was extremely weak and felt miserable. 

 

It was a dark night when Javier carried Daisy into camp. John, Charles, Swanson, Pearson and Abigail were gathered around the fire listening to Sean go on about his Da.

 

Nodding to Swanson before carrying Daisy into the tent he said a curt “I need you.” Before disappearing behind the tent. Javier laid Daisy down on their bedrolls and stepped back out to inform Swanson of what happened. Abigail was also right in tow behind the Reverend, wanting to know what happened to Daisy. 

 

Javier told everything to Swanson, but only told Abigail that she had a very upset stomach and was throwing up alot. In turn Abigail informed him on remedies she used when she had morning sickness, because she got violently sick with Jack.

 

Everyone else around the campfire had concerned faces as well, but before Sean could open his loud mouth Javier mentioned the fresh boars on his horse. That sent Charles, John, and Sean off to go retrieve them. 

 

Sending a gentle nudge Pearson's way he said. “Maybe we can roast one whole, amigo?”

 

His jolly smile reflected brightly off the beer he was drinking. “Of course Mr. Escuella. Let me know if your woman needs me to prepare her anything too. She's a good woman and I hate to see her hurting.”

 

Thank the good lord, Javier was sick of stew.

 

A soft hand on Pearson's shoulder expressed Javier's gratitude. 

 

Swanson exited the tent and informed Javier of Daisy's situation in a low voice. “She will be fine, Mr. Escuella. I'm sorry to say she's definitely not pregnant.”

 

As devastating as it was to hear, Javier wanted more answers. “So what's going on with her, Reverend?”

 

“Well her monthly bleed combined with all the stress she's been under and her not eating well enough is wreaking havoc on her body. She just needs to relax and eat better meals. For now, keep her hydrated. She's pretty dehydrated, and feed her foods easy on the stomach.” The Reverend patted him on the shoulder with a sincere smile. “I know how much you love her, Javier. You'll take good care of her and she will be back on her feet by tomorrow.”

 

The relief he felt was indeed sweet, after expressing his gratitude to Swanson, Javier gathered some fresh drinking water for Daisy along with a fresh baked loaf of bread and some healing herbs.

 

He found her in their tent sitting up and rubbing her bloated stomach. He hated to see the painful discomfort on her pretty face. Kneeling beside her, he held out a cup of water. “You're so green that I can't even see those gorgeous freckles, cariño. Drink up, you need to hydrate yourself.”

 

Daisy accepted his cup with a weak smile and drank. Javier pulled the wooden box they used as a nightstand over to the middle of the tent. Setting the lantern on top of it, he used his knife to mince the herbs finely. Once finished he packed them tightly into his pipe and opened the roof slat to the tent to let the smoke free. 

 

Once he lit the pipe, Daisy accepted it gratefully and greedily inhaled. She felt instant relief. Javier sliced her a crusty piece of the bread. “I'm sorry I don't have anything else to go with this, mi alma. Swanson said it's best eaten plain.”

 

The bread smelled absolutely divine and the way she ate it indicated that she had no problems with it being plain. 

 

The tent was filled with the quiet sounds of Daisy munching away and blowing plumes of smoke. The pitter patter of rain on the roof of the tent made Javier extinguish the pipe and seal the tent back up. A few moments later the crack of thunder caught them both off guard and made them flinch. 

 

Daisy looked very uneasy at the thought of being outside in a tent in a storm, so Javier laid next to her and held her close to his heart. He sang gentle Spanish lullabies for a time, but he stopped when he noticed Daisy was crying. 

 

“Oh my God, Javier. I am  _ so  _ sorry.” She sobbed.

 

Her tears genuinely surprised him. “You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for mi amor.”

 

“I know I disappointed you when you found out I wasn't pregnant.”

 

Cutting her off sharply he said. “You have nothing to be sorry for, cariño. We can try again when the time is right. I love you, nothing will ever outweigh that.  _ Ever.” _

 

Daisy was more disappointed in herself than anything. Javier let her cry out her sorrow against him while he murmured soft soothing words. 

 

After thoroughly exhausting herself, but feeling relieved, Javier told her in a serious tone. “Daisy, you need to focus on keeping yourself healthy. I hate seeing my wife in so much pain. Things always get worse before they get better, I promise.”

 

                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The rain now came down in buckets and thunder and lightning were in a constant rhythm, Javier thanked the Almighty that he splurged and got the waterproof tent because they were warm and dry. Others in the camp weren't though, they scrambled with their belongings to find dry ground. 

 

They had room for one more in their tent and Daisy encouraged Javier to ask Charles to wait out the storm with them. Charles reluctantly agreed, he didn't like intruding on couples but Javier and Daisy made him feel welcome in their ‘home’.

 

The heavy sound of the rain and thunder soon lulled them all to sleep.

* * *

 


	17. Ruined Cotton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still open to requests🤠

Daisy was awoken by Javier making low cries and twitches in his sleep. She sat up to see the fear on his tortured face. Looking around, she noticed Charles was not in his bedroll. Daisy assumed that since the rain was still pouring he got up to do is morning routine before returning.

 

Javier was crying ‘no’ in his sleep now. Daisy decided to wake him gently, but her efforts were in vain when he still woke with a hard start. His eyes shot open and his arms were raised in a defensive position. He did relax when his gaze met Daisy's. “Shhh, Javier. I'm here. You're okay. It was just a bad dream.”

 

Letting out a shaky breath he agreed. “Just a dream. Thank you for pulling me from it, Daisy.”

 

Carding her fingers through his messy hair to put it back in its place, she murmured. “Tell me what happened in it, my sweet husband.”

 

He began to shake again but decided to continue. “When I was a very young boy I was…  _ abused  _ by a man that my family worked with. In the end that puto was castrated and fed to pigs, but sometimes in my dreams I can still feel him  _ abusing  _ me.”

 

“Do you have that dream often, Javier?”

 

Turning to face her, he caressed her cheek. “Not since I met you, mi luz. Yesterday was just a hard day, but it will get better.”

 

“I love you, Javier. Every day you continue to impress me with your strength and willpower.” 

 

They were exchanging tender smiles when Charles walked in, smelling like he had freshly bathed. He also brought breakfast, whiskey and a deck of cards. Holding the deck up with a smile he said. “Storm won't let up any time soon so I brought some things to pass the time. Are you feeling better, Daisy?”

 

“Yes, thank you Charles, for everything. I'm glad we could wait out this storm with you.”

 

“Si amigo.” Javier chimed in. “I'll even behave and not make love to my wife in front of you.”

 

That comment wrought an embarrassed look from Daisy and a death glare from Charles, Javier on the other hand was more than proud of himself.

 

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After all the puking she did yesterday, Daisy had no desire to drink but it didn't take Javier and Charles long to get wasted. There was really nothing better to do in a storm, Javier and Charles told great stories of their home cultures while Daisy couldn't help but be completely enthralled. She couldn't think of men more interesting than these two. 

 

Before they knew it, the storm had subsided and the rain stopped. Which revealed a gorgeous hazy sky and a warm misty breeze blew through camp. Charles excused his drunk self and Daisy stayed in the tent to keep track of Javier. 

 

Even when Charles was in the tent Javier was uncontrollably pawing at her breasts, and now with him gone, Javier ripped the shirt open, sending buttons everywhere. 

 

A surprised yelp came from Daisy in response. Javier was pressing sloppy drunk kisses to her neck and chest, desperately trying to find a nipple to latch onto but his double vision proved difficult. 

 

Letting out a frustrated grunt, Javier tried to clumsily climb on top of Daisy, but she pushed him away gently. “Take your clothes off papi and I'll take the lead on this.”

 

His head rolled back in appreciation while he unbuttoned his shirt but he soon grew just as impatient and ripped the shirt open and off. Daisy rolled her eyes,  _ there's another shirt I will have to sew.  _

 

Messy jingling of his belt buckle coming undone and his whispered curses in Spanish pulled a giggle from Daisy. It was so amusing to watch him fumble over himself, thank the lord he wasn't wearing any boots or he would never get naked.

 

With his pants finally stripped free, Daisy straddled Javier's hips. He sat up to hold her tight to him, drunkenly kissing her chest, searching for a nipple. Daisy had mercy on Javier and placed one in his mouth, in response he nipped at it greedily. His rough hands were roughly squeezing her ass and when she reached down to stroke him to hardness, Daisy discovered he was already fully erect. 

 

Silently thanking the good lord for blessing her with a passionate man with a never ending flame inside of him, Daisy sank down on his impressive length. His love bites on her nipples combined with his cock stretching her out sent a hot wave of pleasure to her core. 

 

Javier instinctively let his primal urges take over and began to thrust into her, Daisy never even had a chance to start bouncing when he took over. Giving in to his thrusts, she bounced in rhythm with him. He was babbling completely in Spanish that she didn't understand while he fucked her. 

 

When a ‘te amo, mi niñita’ slipped in Daisy took her chance to talk to him. “I love you too papi, I love the way you pleasure me in ways I've never felt before.”

 

It was no use, Javier kept on grunting in Spanish while he rutted into her, taking a break occasionally to bite and lick a bouncing nipple. The way he spoke easily sent her over the edge, grinding her hips down on his cock to adjust the angle, Daisy easily pushed herself to orgasm on his cock. Releasing her shuddering moans into his mouth as she kissed him, savoring the whiskey and smokey bacon on his breath. 

 

Javier clumsily pulled his cock out from her and stroked the cum from himself with a hiss. Daisy didn't expect it to shoot past her navel but when her cheek got a thick spurt she knew she was in for a big mess. 

 

When he finally opened his heavy eyes to find Daisy dripping from her chin to her opening, Javier snorted a drunken laugh. “Oh my God, mi amor. You're filthy!”

 

Giving him a less than amused glare, Daisy wiped herself off on his now buttonless shirt. “Chica no!” He cried. “You'll ruin the cotton!”

 

A swat across the cheek quieted him. “Sleep it off, Javier! You drunken fool.”

 

Tightening his grip around Daisy's waist he purred. “Sleep it off with me, my perfect wife.”


	18. Touched By An Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we're close to Saint Denis we can finally have some fun🤠

Javier sat next to the fire heating a small iron rod until it glowed red. Daisy watched with a careful eye as he burned letters into the wood. When he put the rod back in the fire to reheat she asked in a somber voice. “Why are you the one doing this?”

 

“Because Arthur isn't here and I'm the next best in penmanship, mi alma.”

 

“Why couldn't it have been Micah?”

 

Javier faced Daisy. “I want to be the one that kills him, slowly.” 

 

His bloodlust sent a chill down her spine, Arthur had told her stories of Javier's killer nature but that was a side she hadn't actually seen.

 

Blowing away the last bits of ash Javier admired his handiwork and showed Daisy, who in turn gave an approving nod.

  
  


**R.I.P. Sean MacGuire**

  
  


Daisy held Abigail as she sobbed, she did her best to comfort her but losing a child wasn't anything Abigail would just get over.

 

The fact that John was foaming at the mouth did provide some comfort, at least he did actually give a fuck. 

 

When Arthur  _ finally _ rode into camp the men had a meeting to figure out what to do, Abigail pulled herself from Daisy and made her feelings quite clear.

 

While she screamed and Dutch did his best to talk her down, Javier stood next to Daisy. “I just want you to know if that was our child that was missing, I wouldn't be sitting here, I'd take action.”

 

Her voice was cold when she spoke. “You know if we had a child the possibility of it being killed, sold, or growing up in an orphanage because its outlaw parents were both hanged, is ridiculously high, Javier.”

 

He didn't have time to respond to the verbal knife she had just stuck between his ribs before he was called to ride with the men. 

 

                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

And then the Pinkertons showed up. Daisy did have to credit Dutch, the man had some serious balls and didn't back down from a challenge. The promise of death took all of that luster away though. She had grown to love everyone in the camp like family and she didn't want to deal with the heartbreak of them dying. 

 

She didn't want to die either.

 

The way Javier stood between her and the agents, ready to kill them at any moment or to take a bullet for her confirmed the love he had for her was true. But she already knew that and didn't need him to prove it.

 

When Lenny escorted the agents away, Javier didn't hide the frothing rage inside him. “We should have killed them Dutch.”

 

Micah chimed in. “For once I agree with the greaseball.”

 

If Daisy's fingers hadn't interlaced with his in that moment, Javier would have lost it completely. 

 

“That's ENOUGH!” Dutch bellowed. “We move out now!”

 

Daisy pulled Javier away from the group and before she could say a word, Javier wrapped her in a tight embrace, whispering a sincere. “Te amo, mi alma.”

 

“Te amo, mi esposo.”

 

“God I love it when you use Spanish.” He murmured. 

 

“You've never tried to teach me it.” Daisy said, more like a question. 

 

Rubbing small circles on her back he replied. “Eres perfecta, just the way you are. But you're avoiding talking about what just happened.”

 

Her hold on Javier tightened and he noted that she was trembling, just a little. “I wore the brains of the man I once loved more than anything. I  _ don't  _ want to go through it again.”

 

“You  _ won't,  _ Daisy. I promise you. You have no idea what I ran from in Mexico, this has no comparison.” He spoke surely but gently.

 

“God damn it, Javier! You are not invincible!” Daisy didn't want to cry again, she had been doing so much of it lately and when she saw Abigail looking absolutely devastated, she pulled away from Javier to go to her.

 

Daisy did her best to keep Abigail together while they packed up the camp. She made sure to stay on the opposite side of camp so seeing Jack's things wouldn't make her break down again.

 

The work went by quickly and before they knew it the wagon was loaded and ready to set out. 

 

                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~                

 

The first week in Shady Belle was tense, with Jack still missing and the Pinkertons breathing down their necks, things were less than cozy. 

 

Then Reverend Swanson came into camp freaking out over a ghost woman he saw in the swamp, everyone brushed him off like the addict that he was but Daisy took pity on him and listened to his story. She had no reason not to believe him, he seemed in his right state of mind, just fear had rattled him to the bone.

 

That night when Daisy and Javier were curled up in their tent she told him about what Swanson had said. “Javier, I'm fucking terrified of ghosts, the dead should stay dead!”

 

“Cariño, I'm sure there's an explanation for what Swanson said he saw. Tomorrow we can go out and see, we need to clear out some gators anyway. The pelts will get us good money.” Javier puffed his chest out a bit and adjusted his hair. “I also look fucking divine in reptile leather.”

 

Despite how distraught Daisy was she couldn't help the snort of laughter that came from her. Javier could always make her laugh and God, he did look divine in reptile leather. 

 

Brushing a raven tendril of hair away from her face, Javier admired the woman in front of him. The low lamplight cast a golden glow on her face and accented her freckles. She blushed and smiled when she caught him staring. 

 

“When I was a little boy, I often starved. When I worked in the fields I would sometimes eat some of the crop out of desperation.” Javier's voice was gravely and he drew lazy circles on Daisy's shoulder while she laid against him. “Well I eventually got caught. I was tied to a post and horsewhipped, then left out in the desert for a few days. The blood drew in vultures, they circled me the entire time as I baked in the desert sun. On the second day they started to look like angels. They had soft white wings and sweet voices. From then on I went throughout life knowing I had been touched by an angel. When I told my mother, she was so proud of me.”

 

Javier took a long pause and a deep breath. “But then you walked into my life and put my version of an angel to shame. Your beauty is unmatched and everything about you is so pure. I appreciate the love you have for me, because I know I don't deserve it. I know it's selfish of me to make you live this way, but I fucking love you Daisy and I promise you that I'll give you all that you deserve and then some, one day.”

 

Daisy's poor heart shattered for him. “I love you Javier. I'd give up anything to take your pain away.”

 

“It made me the man I am now, it's painful for me to talk about but you deserve to know your husband, even if he is evil.”

 

“Javier, you give me everything and then some. You're constantly showering me with gifts and compliments. I want for nothing because you'll buy it for me. You make me feel like a goddess and love me unconditionally. There are pitfalls to the lifestyle we live, but I have no regrets and have no shame in loving you.  _ All _ of you.”

 

Looking down at her with a devilish grin, he purred. “We're so close to Saint Denis now, so I can take you in to town as often as you want. We can dance and eat good food, I love to show my wife off.”

 

  * Turning the lamp off Daisy giggled. “First we have to go ghost hunting, now go to sleep, you insatiable man!”




	19. Night Folk

“Cariño, really? Two pistols  _ and  _ a shotgun? You never carry weapons!”

 

Adjusting the shoulder strap to the shotgun, Daisy pouted. “YES REALLY, JAVIER. I'm not gonna let no ghost get the drop on me.”

 

Putting a fist on his hip, Javier's grin turned devious. “You know you can't shoot a ghost right? They're like… transparent.”

 

All the color drained from her face, she hadn't thought about  _ that. _ She didn't even have to say a word because Javier knew he had her. With a mischievous giggle he turned to Charles, who was tending to the fire. “Amigo! Want to go hunting with us? The wife is afraid and we could use some extra muscle.”

 

Charles stood and brushed himself off. “Alligators aren't anything to be afraid of, Daisy. Just keep your distance and out of the water, you'll be fine.”

 

“That's not what she's afraid of.” Javier cut in, still amusing himself. “Swanson saw a ghost out there and she's afraid.”

 

“Mind if I come too?” John asked. “I really need a release.. or distraction.. or whatever.”

 

Charles stated matter of factly. “It's easier to hunt gators at night, they're lazier and their eyes reflect off a lantern.”

 

“So we're going ghost hunting...at night?” John asked skeptically. 

 

Arthur could be heard taunting over his morning coffee from across the fire. “Little Johnny Marston's afraid of ghosts!”

 

Daisy patted John's arm. “Its okay John, I'm afraid of ghosts too.”

 

“I  _ ain't  _ afraid!” John exclaimed, in a voice close to a screech. Which wrought an amused giggle from Arthur. 

 

“ _ Enough.” _ Charles hissed. “Go get ready and we will wait for sunset.”

 

                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Javier, we are wadin’ in a swamp. Why are you dressed for a grand ball?”

 

“And they call me greaser.” Javier hissed. “You, Marston are the greasiest out of all of us!”

 

“That may be true, doesn't explain your outfit.” John pouted. 

 

“Quiet.” Charles hissed again. “Everyone split up, we will leave the wagon here and meet back here to load it up.”

 

No one had to go very far before their lanterns revealed dozens of glowing eyes. A soft chorus of gunshots and squishy sounds of alligators being stripped of their skin filled the eerie silence of the swamp.  

 

“John's right, Javier. Why are you so well dressed for the swamp?” Daisy asked

 

Shouldering the fresh gator pelt he said. “You know I grew up poor, mi amor. I just refuse to live or look that way ever again.”

 

“I understand.” Daisy murmured with a gentle hand on his arm. “And here I thought you were just trying to impress me.”

 

A soft chuckle rumbled from Javier. “There's that too.”

 

“Well color me impressed. I know how you are about cleanliness, I never thought that this would be your idea to come out here.” She shot him a teasing glance.

 

Javier hoisted the pelt into the wagon and pointed a menacing finger at Daisy. “If you think I won't mount you in this mud and swamp slime you have another thing coming!”

 

Before she could respond Charles and John made disgusted noises, their arrival with pelts of their own came just in time. “Do you two ever stop?!” John wailed. 

 

Lighting a cigarette smugly, Javier taunted. “Just because you miserable bastards don't get any, doesn't mean we have to be miserable too!” Piggybacking on his initial statement he piped up. “Hey! You fellers should join us in the tent some time!”

 

John visibly cringed.

 

Daisy turned red with mortification. 

 

Charles would never admit just how badly he wanted to. 

 

“Come on.” Charles said, a little more heated than usual. “There's more gators out there and them gone will make camp safer.”

 

As they all went their separate ways for another kill, Javier elbowed Daisy. “Did you see Charles' face? I told you he wanted to fuck you,  _ bad.” _

 

                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The wagon was full with about 25 gator pelts, Charles admired the hefty stack of skins approvingly. “This will get us some good money, make camp safer too. We left enough gators so no one will venture too far our way without being eaten or scared off also.” 

 

“Well now we have to decide who takes the wagon into town-.” John added but was interrupted by Charles.

 

“Quiet. You hear that?”

 

Everyone held their breath for just a moment, the faint sounds of a woman sobbing could be heard. 

 

Daisy's blood ran cold. “Just like what Reverend said…”

 

They all pulled their weapons back out and searched around for the source of the noise, Javier's back clung to Daisy as he desperately tried to protect her. 

 

The white woman could be seen faintly, far off in the distance, still sobbing but standing. 

 

All eyes were on her until Charles's low voice broke the trance. “Oh my god.”

 

Their lanterns illuminated the shuffling figures in the treeline, their faces twisted and rotting away. Their guttural groans could be heard from all sides, Daisy was the first to see that they were surrounded. 

 

Charles slowly sidled to the left of the wagon and John to the right, leaving Javier and Daisy to defend the rear. As the shuffling creatures closed in, Daisy climbed into the bed of the wagon for a better vantage point. 

 

There was a moment of silence before all hell broke loose, the only thing that could be heard was their hearts pounding in their throats. 

 

Then one of the things broke off into a sprint towards John with a roar. John's gunfire drowned out the sounds from the other creatures advancing in full sprint towards the rest of the gang, who in turn unloaded their weapons on them. 

 

Only three remained.

 

The three men on the ground had no time to reload before they were attacked. 

 

Charles was thrown to the ground, the creature on top of him was foaming at the mouth and desperately trying to get its knife into him. It was no match for Charles's strength, he threw the thing off with a yell and brought his knife down. His precision was unmatched, severing the things jugular in a swift puncture. It went down with a scream, spraying arterial blood all over Charles on the way down. 

 

While that went on John and Javier had their own creatures to deal with while Daisy reloaded, fumbling over bullets. John didn't have too hard of a time because Charles put a slug in his attacker, spraying grey matter everywhere.

 

Javier on the other hand was having a hard time. The thing had him pinned to the ground and was biting chunks out of his shoulder. Javier's screams howled through the tense swampy air. Daisy finally got a bullet in the chamber and planted it dead between the creatures eyes. 

 

She wasted no time jumping off the wagon and to Javier. Pulling the thing off him she wailed. “What the hell are these things?! They look human but they don't act like it!”

 

Javier groaned and admired the new hole's in his outfit, silently cursing losing his comfiest undershirt. 

 

Daisy's shaking fingers pulled the fabric away to reveal the bite wounds, she was in shock and so was Javier. 

 

Charles thankfully stepped in, the man could keep his cool in any situation. He desperately tried to staunch the bleeding while Daisy did her best to keep Javier focused on her. Javier did his best to stay with them but the blood loss was proving too much. 

 

The last thing he remembered before blacking out was reaching out to hold Daisy's hand and feeling the wedding ring he had placed there, with the truest intentions.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers help me stay motivated to write more.❤


	20. An Angel Got Her Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still open to requests and prompts before we have to go to Guarma!

 

Javier's shoulder was torn pretty good. Luckily nothing too important was damaged, but he will have some new scars to add to the collection. His wounds also put him out of work for quite a while too, he spent most of his time in their tent, tending to some unknown project. 

 

Fortunately the gator pelts sold for a nice sum, so everyone could afford to take it easy for a while. Charles spent a lot of time in the tent with Javier, working on whatever Javier was doing. 

 

Daisy's time was occupied with helping Pearson prepare meals for the camp and doing the dishes afterward, she found herself missing Javier's singing while she worked. 

 

After a long day Daisy entered the tent absolutely exhausted. Javier was laying on his uninjured side, reading a book but he perked up when Daisy entered. “Oh, mi amor! You look absolutely worn out!”

 

She plopped down on their bedroll with a sigh. “The work, I don't mind but Miss Grimshaw's mouth is fucking intolerable.”

 

Javier ghosted his fingers up her thighs. “But you love my mouth, mi amor.”

 

Slapping his hand away harshly, she whined. “Javier! You need to rest, we just put your shoulder back together and I want it to stay together!”

 

Pulling his hand away with a hiss, he wailed. “Ay, don't be so rough! You'll pop my stitches!”

 

“Your opposite hand is a long way from your shoulder, Javier!”

 

Rolling onto his back and feigning pain, he whined. “It hurts! You'll have to make it better by taking your clothes off and riding me.”

 

Daisy glared at him, completely unamused. 

 

“Fine, I'll behave.” He huffed, sitting up and pulling out different garments adorned with exotic bird plumes. “I made these for you, when we went alligator hunting the first time, I filled a sack with different exotic birds so I could make you something beautiful.”

 

There were different hair pieces adorned with plumes, as well as a stole for her to wear around her shoulders. Daisy placed the stole around her neck and stroked the soft white plumes with an impressed gasp. 

 

Javier smiled at her. “My angel, now you've got your wings.” 

 

“Thank you, Javier. I'm so blessed to have a husband like you.” Propping up Javier's vanity mirror that he shaved in front of every day, Daisy admired her new accessories. 

 

Adjusting her hair around one of the hairpieces, Javier admired her reflection in the mirror. “Eres perfecta.”

 

When she was done admiring herself, she put her new things away in a safe space and started to check his stitches. “As much as I appreciate everything you do for me, don't ever feel that my love for you is material, Javier.”

 

“I know that, mi alma. I have a lot of money put away and I want to treat you like the goddess you are.”  

 

Crossing her arms, Daisy shot him a sharp look. “I know damn well everything you gave me is stolen by you, except for the wedding ring.”

 

Grinning devilishly, he folded his arms behind his head and snickered. “But I would buy it for you if need be. I do have the money”

 

Daisy turned out the lamp so he wouldn't see her roll her eyes at his foolish words. She didn't doubt that Javier probably did have a hefty sum stashed away somewhere, but it had no interest to her. 

 

It also greatly irritated her that no matter what, once Javier's head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. 

 

                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The sounds of Javier shaving woke Daisy, but she decided to get up when she saw the distraught look on his face.

 

Nudging him gently with her foot, she murmured softly. “You okay, papi?”

 

Dragging the blade across the curve of his jaw and wiping it off, he responded a bit bitterly. “I had a dream in english.”

 

Daisy sat up and gave him a confused look, meeting her eyes he said. “I  _ always _ dream in Spanish. Always.”

 

“So I speak Spanish in your dreams? Arthur? Dutch?”

 

“Yes, cariño.  _ Always.” _

 

She didn't quite understand why he was so upset. “It's just one dream my love. I'm sure you'll be back to Spanish tomorrow.”

 

“But what if I'm not? What if I'm losing my culture?” Javier asked, the pain obvious in his voice. 

 

Daisy responded tenderly because her words were so harsh. “The culture that beat you? Starved you? Almost killed you?”

 

“I know it's difficult to understand mi alma but despite all of that, it's all I have.”

 

She pulled him back into their bedroll and said matter of factly. “You are one of the most proud men I know. You will  _ never  _ lose your culture, I think all this time in the tent is just driving you a little mad.” 

 

Placing a kiss on her forehead he agreed. “You're right. I'm feeling better anyway, I need to get out of here.”

 

“Your wound is still fragile, so all you can really do is play guitar by the campfire.” Daisy said firmly, stroking the incredibly smooth skin of his jaw. 

 

“And fish.” Javier added.

 

“No, not fish!” Daisy declared. “You can't overwork your shoulder!”

 

“A man has to eat!” He pouted. “If you won't let me fish, then you'll just have to feed me! Sit on my face.”

 

His heated demand sent a shiver to her core. All she had on was one of his button up shirts and all he had on was his drawers. She did need a release too. 

 

Being careful of his stitches she swung her leg over the side of his head and hovered above him. Javier could see her, but couldn't reach her. Daisy planned on teasing him for a bit, but he wasn't have any of it. Hooking his arms into her thighs, he pulled her down onto his face. 

 

He had no issue finding her delicate bud and lapping at it. The initial jolts of pleasure turned her to jelly and she laid against his chest and belly to regain her composure. A firm slap against her ass cheek was a biting reminder to not tease him with what was already his.

 

It had been an eternity in sex years since Daisy had an orgasm and with the way Javier was hungrily feasting on her she wasn't going to last long. She was uncontrollably shaking from the pleasure he was shooting through her. Sweat was forming a sheen on her skin as her body tried to process what he was doing to her. 

 

Her climax hit her hard. Searing pleasure coiled in her belly, shooting down her thighs and up her ribs.  The whole time, Daisy bit her lip to muffle her noises. 

 

When Javier released her to come down from her high, he met her with a deadly tone. “We are going to do that again, you naughty niñita and you're going to let me hear the pleasure I give you.” 

 

Knowing Javier was significantly weakened by his wound, Daisy became extremely bold. She unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it to the floor. Her tone had a bit of venom to it when she said. “No, my dear husband. We are going to do it again and I'm not going to make a fucking sound because I want a taste of your cock.” Firmly seating herself back on his tongue she growled. “Now eat.”

 

To her surprise he obeyed without protest, the groan he let out actually made her believe he was aroused by her dominance. Daisy also knew that this was one rare occasion that she got to be in charge and she was going to milk it for all its worth.

 

Laying flat against his belly, she pulled his hard cock from his drawers. Giving it little kitten licks and dainty strokes until Javier growled his impatience into her clit, the vibrations making her buck against him. Daisy didn't give in to his intimidation and kept her strokes feather light until he was rutting into her hand like a feral hound. 

 

She took a firm hold on his balls and took him into her mouth, sinking until her nose touched her fingers. The hot, pleasured moan he breathed into her clit as he sucked on it made her squirm against him.  

 

Daisy started to bob up and down on his impressive length, swallowing his pleasure but hers mounted first. “Oh papi.” She cried. “That fucking tongue of yours makes me fall apart every time.” 

 

She dug her nails into his hips when she came, doing her best to not give Javier the satisfaction of making her cry out for him again. 

 

A few trembles later Javier slapped her ass again, leaving a red print behind. “On your knees.” He ordered. “ _ Now.” _

 

Oh how she fucking loved when he got gruff with her and just how easy his buttons were to push. 

 

Javier propped himself up on his elbow so he could look at her, on her hands and knees, taking his impressive length in her mouth. “Si mi niñita.” He hissed. “Who's the master now?”

 

Daisy felt like testing him so she feigned pulling away but he took a hard grip on her hair and held her firm at the base of his cock until she let out a choked noise. Her tonsils restricting around his sensitive head pulled another deep moan from him. 

 

He didn't release his grip on her and set the pace that she went up and down on his cock. He was rutting up into her with a primal force. Her soft whimpers just encouraged him to fuck her mouth further and when he looked down at her to see her green eyes streaming and submitting to him, he lost it. 

 

Javier pulled her off with a swift motion and held her face next to the tip of his dick while he stroked the cum from it. He came with a roar, painting her face white. 

 

Releasing her, he flopped back down on the bedroll, panting and reaching for his handkerchief. He wiped Daisy's face clean when she laid next to him with a smile. 

 

“Feel better, papi?”

 

“Yes, mi amor. Thank you. I really needed that.”

 

“I love it when you take your frustrations out on me.”


	21. Fucking Tahiti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For McCoyote❤

Fucking Tahiti. 

 

Javier looked so happy around the campfire, all eyes and hearts on him, singing along. 

 

As Daisy stood in the distance watching the whole thing, she realized that it wasn't the attention itself that he craved, it was the validation. Javier needed to be noticed and appreciated for all he had to offer the world.

 

She knew his days in America started out as an illiterate, starving, did not speak the language beggar. No one noticed him then, but he sure as shit made sure they did now. 

 

Charles was sitting on his bedroll, also keeping his distance. When he caught Daisy's eye, he smiled and patted next to him, inviting her to sit. 

 

Daisy sat down next him with a sigh. “No drinks tonight?”

 

“No, not with the Pinkertons onto us.” He groused

 

She raised an eyebrow. “You don't believe we are safe here?”

 

“They've successfully tracked us since Blackwater. You got yourself into a real mess Daisy.”

 

“I know that, I told Javier before we even got involved that I knew he would break my heart and I'm okay with that.” She spoke calmly, sending a bit of a chill down Charles's spine.

 

“Javier would never be disloyal to you, Daisy.” Charles reassured.

 

She exhaled a bitter giggle. “I know that, don't worry… but when you live like an outlaw, you die like and outlaw, Mr. Smith… no matter how much you are loved.”

 

There was a painful silence between them, Charles knew deep down that she was right, but he would never hurt her by agreeing audibly. “So, Tahiti?”

 

“Dutch will never admit it, but he knows that is goose is cooked, Charles. He can't escape here, so he has to run far far away.”

 

Javier's voice brightened the area around them. “There's my wife! Are you ready to go to bed for the night mi amor?” 

 

Daisy gave Charles another smile and squeeze on the arm before wishing him goodnight. 

 

                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Javier's clothes were always meticulously packed away as part of his nightly routine and tonight was no different. He stood in the lamplight in nothing but his jeans, belt and boots, the gold glimmering in the light. 

 

Daisy on the other hand just shucked off all her clothes and flopped on the bedroll.

 

He gave her a tick and hiss while picking up her clothes off the floor of the tent. He was about to scold her when he caught the sight of her laying there, naked in the golden lamplight. “Mmmmm mi niñita, in Tahiti it will be so warm you won't have to wear clothes. It will just be us, on the beach, in paradise.”

 

She internally rolled her eyes.  _ You mean ‘you, me and Dutch in paradise’. _

 

Crawling up her ankles to her thighs, Javier's moustache tickled her pale skin. “Javier.” Daisy giggled. “Your boots aren't even off!”

 

“Can't help it.” He drawled, pushing her thighs apart forcefully. “I'm hungry.”

 

She was thankful he let his hair down because she loved to have her fingers in it. Daisy dug in a tight grip and pulled his teasing lips from her thighs to her sweet folds. His tongue had just delved in to flick her clit when the first crack of thunder hit. 

 

Javier lapped until her petals became slick and then slipped a finger in. His groan of approval from her tightness was drowned out by the sound of pouring rain that started to fall. All she felt was his vibrations against her pearl.

 

Daisy was thankful for the loud thunder and rain because that meant that she could let Javier hear the pleasure he gave her without the whole camp hearing. Still keeping her iron grip on his hair, she pushed his tongue deeper against her clit while he finger fucked her. She sat up, propping herself up with her free hand so she could watch Javier feast on her essence. 

 

“Guys.. do you mind if I sleep in here tonig- OH MY GOD.” Charles and Daisy's wild eyes met in complete terror. Javier on the other hand chuckled devilishly and kept devouring. In two heartbeats that seemed to last hours, Daisy's clit gave in and she orgasmed. 

 

She did her best to swallow her pleasure cries, but a few squeaks slipped out. Her and Charles never broke eye contact as she came, they were both frozen in place.

 

When Javier felt her body come down fully from her orgasm he sat up, wiped her fluids from his chin and said smugly. “Of course, amigo! Come on in.”


	22. Fast Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't sure about Javiers wikipedia page, but I was able to validate his starving no English story. He said it around the campfire in my game and he said that he 'ran so fast he had no time' which I wrote in this fic on an educated assumption. So I'm super proud my assumptions turned out to be right, so I hope the one in this chapter is too❤

 

Daisy was so embarrassed by what happened that she pretended like it didn't happen.

 

Javier was so proud that he claimed what was his in front Charles. Almost everyone in the camp was sexually attracted to Daisy but Charles was so damn polite and gentlemanly about it. So it was satisfying to know that Charles could have easily ‘pitched’ his own tent that night instead of sleeping in their own.

 

Charles was so incredibly turned on by what he saw that he actually went out and sat in the rain for a while before shamefully crawling into his bedroll once Javier and Daisy fell asleep. 

 

                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Javier strummed lazy chords on his guitar while Daisy packed his pipe. They were sitting on a blanket in the gazebo, her pale yellow skirts fanned out around her. Somewhere in this God forsaken swamp Javier managed to find her a pale pink rose to wear in her hair.

 

“Jesus Christ, Javier. Why don't you just piss on me in front of everyone, you territorial freak!”

 

His proud grin didn't falter when he drawled. “You don't hold still long enough cariño.”

 

“Javier!”

 

Setting the guitar down, he surrendered. “Okay, okay. We can do that behind closed doors.”

 

She let out a disgusted noise and scowled. When she met his eyes the scowl didn't last long and a giggle snorted out, his laughter joined hers. 

 

“Te amo.”

 

“Te amo, mi amor.”

 

Their giggles faded away to Javier's strumming and serenading.

 

“You know, Dutch taught me English through music.” Javier's voice was a bit far away but so full of love. 

 

Daisy was a bit surprised, but more impressed. “Really? How?”

 

“The first night I got into camp, I saw this guitar by the fire. So I started playing, just strumming a simple melody but Uncle and Dutch knew the song and began to sing in English. I knew the Spanish words and as time went on I was able to associate the meaning of English words through the lyrics I knew in Spanish. Then I knew enough for Hosea and Dutch to really sit me down and teach me how to read, write and speak.” Javier's gaze was on Hosea who was sitting at the table in the distance. His voice crumbled just a bit. “For that, I will  _ always  _ be indebted.”

 

Placing a tender kiss to his cheekbone scar, she murmured an appreciative ‘I love you’ in his ear.

 

Daisy was thoroughly impressed. It's not easy learning a new language and Javier spoke it so  _ well _ , like he spoke it his entire life and all in the span of just a few years time. 

 

She truly had a great man to call her own.

 

After about an hour of listening to him play for her, Daisy got up to fetch her medical kit. When she returned she said. “It's time to take out your stitches papi.”

 

Propping his guitar against the bench of the gazebo, he snickered. “You know, there's easier ways to get me naked, mi luz.”

 

Daisy got on her knees, laying out the medical kit in front of her. Her organizing was interrupted by heavy footfalls, when she looked up her eyes connected with Charles's wide ones.

 

The first thing he saw was Daisy on her knees, looking up at him with those huge doe eyes of hers. He could also see the tempting cleavage of her full bust and ever since he saw her fully naked, that's all he could see when he looked at her. Charles could feel the heat rising in his belly and cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

 

Javier picked up on Charles's feelings immediately. With a smug grin and sing song voice he asked. “What's going on amigo? Anything  _ we _ can do for you?”

 

His eyes snapped away from Daisy. “Yeah. Got a job, wanted to see if you wanted in. Arthur and I are gonna rob a bank.”

 

Stretching out his legs and spreading them just a bit, Javier took a drag from his pipe. “What's the catch?”

 

“Uncle invited himself along.”

 

“Fuck no!” Javier chortled, choking a bit on the lungful of smoke.

 

“Please, can we go, papi?!” Daisy begged. “I want out of this swamp!”

 

Charles sensed Javier was about to cave and added. “The job is real easy, the bank has a weak wall right next to the safe.”

 

Javier held his pipe out to Charles. “Fine, we'll go.”

 

               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

With his stitches out, Javier felt like a new man. Daisy was sitting in his lap so she wouldn't get her outfit dirty while they waited for the right time to hit the bank. Arthur suggested she dress up like a well off woman incase they needed a distraction. Javier wasn't too keen on Daisy being involved, but when he saw her dressed as a beautiful southern belle, he would have done anything to keep her that way. 

 

Her raven hair was curled and pinned up, the exotic bird plume hairpiece was pinned perfectly in place. Her delicate collarbones accented by a multiple strand of pearls necklace that Javier had stolen just for her. She also wore the same pale yellow dress with the stole Javier made for her wrapped around her shoulders, delicate feathers caressing her cheek.

 

“I see a guard.” Uncle said. “You're up sweetheart.”

 

“What do you need me to do?” Daisy asked.

 

Waving his hands flippantly Uncle said. “Oh I don't know. Just get rid of him!”

 

“Useless, as usual.” Arthur hissed, then turned to Daisy with a gentle tone. “You go round from the main road, act all lost and afraid, then get rid of him.”

 

Daisy gave Javier one last kiss and got to work.

 

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“We have got to go boys!” Uncle shouted as he whistled for his horse.

 

“Shit, the law is already on us!” Charles yelled, mounting Taima.

 

Javier seated himself on Boaz frantically searching for Daisy. “Where the fuck did Daisy go?!”

 

“Come on, Javier. We gotta go!” Arthur pushed his horse to nudge Boaz, but Javier held firm. 

 

“I'm not leaving her behind!” 

 

But Javier didn't have a choice. Arthur slipped his lasso around Boaz and took off in a full gallop, forcing Boaz to follow. Javier was shrieking in Spanish and would have jumped off to search for Daisy on foot but Arthur's lasso also had his wrist pinned in it.

 

Javier did not calm down from his tantrum. He was frothing rage the entire time they were escaping the law. When they got to the meeting spot just outside Shady Belle, they were greeted by Daisy. She was sitting atop of Dante, bareback, and a generous arterial spray of blood covered the front of her. 

 

“Daisy! What the fuck happened?!”

 

She shot the men a ‘what the hell’ look. “What do you mean? I got rid of the guard like you asked. Dante always comes when I'm in trouble.”

 

Javier shot off Boaz and ran to Daisy, poking and probing around for a wound. “Wait, so this isn't your blood?”

 

Her confusion escalated. “No! You told me to ‘get rid of him’. Jesus Christ! I did as I was told.” She triumphantly held up her stole. “Look, I didn't even get this dirty!”

 

Uncle was the first to break out in laughter, followed by Arthur and Charles. 

 

“We thought you were just going to distract him long enough for us to rob the bank, not kill him, mi alma.” Javier chuckled under the other men's howls. 

 

Daisy's face grew even more confused. “So I did something wrong?”

 

He pressed a passionate kiss to her bloody knuckles. “No, you didn't angel. I couldn't be more proud

 


	23. Virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this going one way but then I got my period and my hormones made it go another way lol🤷♀️

“Javier, you are pouting like a child!”

 

“It's a  _ black tie  _ party and Dutch takes Bill Williamson over me?!”

 

“And now you're throwing a tantrum like a child!”

 

“You've seen how he dresses, Daisy. How could he choose  _ him _ over me?!” Javier took a deep breath and didn't give her a chance to respond. His venomous tone rattling her a bit. “I'll tell you why. Because Bill is white! A greaser wouldn't  an acceptable guest at such an event! Unless I'm serving those fucking gringos.” 

 

Daisy's touch on his arm pushed away the white hot rage he was seeing. “Fuck ‘em. Take me in to Saint Denis, we can attend our own party. I heard there's a grand ballroom that has balls on Friday and Saturday nights.”

 

Javier was still a bit sore about the racial issue. “You won't be embarrassed to be on the arm of a  _ Mexican?” _

 

“Javier Escuella!” She barked. “You have  _ never  _ been ashamed to be who you are and I'll be damned if I let you start now.”

 

“So is that a yes or?” Javier asked insecurely. 

 

She shot him a death glare. “Get. Packing.” Daisy hissed in a dangerous whisper. 

 

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In their rented room, Javier was unpacking their luggage into the wardrobe.

 

“Jesus Christ!” Daisy complained. “You said this was  _ black _ tie, why the hell did you bring 7 other colors?!”

 

“I  _ need _ options, cariño!”

 

She was setting her freshly washed hair at the vanity, smirking at her taunts. “I'm sure you will have plenty of options on the dance floor, papi.” 

 

Javier took the bait. “You know goddamn well that's not what I meant! I consider us married Daisy and I take that seriously.”

 

She did her best to stifle her giggles but he heard her little snorts which only egged him on further. “I'm glad you think this is funny!”

 

“Okay, okay. I'll stop. Javier, you need to relax. I want us to have a fun weekend.” Daisy's giggles ceased and she was smiling at him warmly. 

 

The sight of her in just a towel, setting her hair and him putting away clean laundry was the picture of domestic bliss. Javier had no idea just how truly satisfying it was until he had experienced it, now he never wanted to let it go.

 

Sighing his submission, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You're right cariño. I'm sorry, I just get heated over the racism sometimes. It's my turn to bathe now, some hot water and clean skin will bring me back down to earth.”

 

Javier spent the most money he had ever spent on an outing that night. They were on a riverboat cruise for the weekend. Their admission included their room, food, bath, entertainment, drinks and any other accommodations. It was essentially all inclusive except for the gambling. 

 

Their room was clean, with a big bed and luxurious sheets and that was all they really needed to be happy. 

 

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Daisy wasn't very educated in the art of dance but Javier guided her and she quickly learned. They danced for hours. Javier didn't want to let Daisy go and took every opportunity to whisper reasons why he loved her in her ear so she could cling close to his body.

 

But after a few hours, hunger gnawed at their stomachs and Daisy finally convinced Javier to sit down for dinner. Javier looked right at home with fine dining, he even picked up the key notes in the wine dinner was served with: Concord grapes and Michigan cherries.

 

After dinner they explored the ship for all it had to offer, but settled in the gambling hall where Daisy actually struck it large.

 

Javier was standing at the end of the poker table in his lavish tux. Daisy adored how he always added Mexican accents to his outfits, no matter what. His attention was on scoping out the ship, not on Daisy. He was definitely cooking up a scheme for a job. They actually didn't even look like a couple and there was another gambler sitting between them.

 

The gambler admired Daisy's black dress and how it clung to her curves. The way her feather stole hung around her heavy breasts and how her diamonds accented her freckled skin while she collected her winning chips. 

 

Finishing his fine brandy, the gambler turned Daisy's way and used the most charming voice he had. “Give your chips to the greaser, he will take them to the cashier for you.”

 

He had caught her off guard and Daisy turned to him with a cool smile. Javier knew instantly that the man was hitting on his wife and his eyes snapped to the gambler with a burning glare. 

 

Picking up on Daisy's hesitation the gambler chuckled. “I don't blame you for not trusting the greaser, good help is so hard to come by these days.” He stood up confidently and offered Daisy his arm. “How about I escort you to the cashier-” Laying it on extra thick, he added. “And buy you a drink?”

 

Daisy gave him bedroom eyes as she stood to face him. “You can't, but the greaser can.” She held up her diamond wedding ring and waggled it for the gambler to see. 

 

His face instantly turned red with embarrassment and fury. “Fucking grease whore.” He spat before storming off. 

 

Daisy giggled and threw her arms around Javier for a kiss. In turn he took a handful of her thick ass cheek thick jiggled it, all while keeping a deadly eye contact with the scorned gambler.

 

“Let's go mark your grease whore territory, papi.” Daisy mewled in his ear. 

 

Javier didn't need convincing.

 

After cashing in their chips to find that the winnings would cover their trip costs, put a good sum in their pocket and give a good payout to the gang as well, they made their way to their room.

 

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“What's your favorite color, niñita?”

 

“Pink.”

 

“What's your second favorite color?”

 

“Purple.”

 

Javier pulled out a purple silk scarf with a devilish grin. Daisy was sitting on the bed, naked except for her diamond necklace, bracelet and earrings. 

 

She started to remove an earring when Javier stopped her. “Eres perfecta.” He whispered. 

 

He knelt on the bed behind her, draping the soft fabric over her eyes so she was blind to the world. 

 

“Be gentle with me, I'm a virgin.” Daisy breathed, intending to stoke the fire inside Javier. 

 

The flames licked their way up his groin. “I'm going to fuck you tonight like you are a virgin.” He placed a hot kiss to her pulse point, his calloused hand pressing on her belly to push her against him. “You're my queen and you deserve to be treated like one. So I'll fuck you in nothing but the diamonds I gave you, with the appreciation and care a virgin deserves.”

 

Daisy tilted her head, exposing more of her neck to him. “So why the blindfold?”

 

Javier guided her to lay back on the bed. “You're more willing to let me take care of you if you're blind, plus taking away one of your senses makes your other sensations higher.”

 

She felt the bed dip and rise when he got off. Then the sounds of him removing his clothes and extinguishing all the light in the room. 

 

He entered the bed at the foot of it, pressing hot kisses up her ankles. Normally his moustache tickled her but this time the soft but coarse hair added an added tingle to her skin. 

 

When he made his way to her thighs, Daisy could finally reach his hair. She eagerly entwined her fingers in his thick locks. Her breathing was heavy, but even as she took in all of her heightened senses. 

 

Javier's thumbs swiped gently over her nipples until they pebbled for him. Daisy whined for more and he pressed another hot kiss to her throat, his tongue wetting the flesh. “I mean it when I say you're perfect, Daisy.” He said seriously. 

 

She knew he meant it and it was hard for her to hear. The fear of her doing something to not be perfect for him anymore was far greater than her joy when she heard the words. “Nobody's perfect.”

 

“You love me unconditionally, Daisy.” He whispered into his throat kisses. “That's what makes you perfect. Loyalty is everything,  _ nothing  _ else matters.”

 

Insecurity got the better of her. “So when I have your children and my body doesn't look the same?”

 

Pressing a kiss to her jaw, he murmured. “Still perfect.”

 

“When I'm big as a horse because I'm pregnant and my emotions are all over the place?”

 

Pressing a kiss to the dip of her throat, he murmured. “Always perfect.”

 

“When I'm on my monthly bleed and my temper makes me lash out at you?”

 

Pressing a kiss over her heart, he murmured. “Your mouthy ass will be spanked red, because you're forever perfect.”

 

Daisy guided his lips to her nipple and she spread her legs to allow him full access to her body.

 

True to his word, Javier treated her like a virgin. His fingers knew every part of her body by now and when they traced her slit, he knew just how to part through her folds. 

 

His passionate attention to her nipples made them feel a bit overstimulated so she guided Javier back up to her lips. His needy kisses were attentive, Daisy breathed a gasp into their kiss when his first finger entered her. 

 

“You feel like a virgin every time I enter you, cariño. Perfecta.” Javier whispered into his kiss. Daisy responded with a heady whine, her tongue exploring his mouth. 

 

Javier didn't taste like gun smoke this time. He tasted like sunshine after rain and freedom.

 

The calluses inside her, that were working her open didnt feel like  _ just _ callouses, they felt like all of the passion Javier poured into his music and when he pulled the trigger.

 

Their tongues engaged in an intimate dance while Javier added a second finger, stroking her sweet spot, his thumb gently urged her clit on while his fingers pumped into her.

 

“Javier-” Daisy warned.

 

“Shhhhh it's okay mi amor. I want you to cum for me, it will make it easier for you to take me.” He soothed, working at a faster pace. 

 

Daisy stopped kissing him as the orgasm washed over her. The sounds she made, made it impossible for her to continue the kiss. 

 

“That's my good girl.” Javier praised, kissing her heated cheek. 

 

“Javier please, take me now.” Daisy asked in a needy way. 

 

He didn't need to be told twice. Aligning his length at her prepared entrance, he lowered his mouth to her ear. His hot breath sent gooseflesh spreading across her skin. Javier bit down on her earlobe,  _ hard _ , as he entered her. If she had been a real virgin the pain in her ear would have distracted the pain of him breaking her. 

 

Daisy let out a yelp and her nails dug into his shoulders.

 

“That's it.” He cooed while he began to thrust. “Take it out on me, cariño. I want it  _ all. _ ”

 

Javier started out gentle and slow, but soon elevated to thrusting into Daisy with some force. His hips snapping into hers, pushing against her sweet spot with the perfect amount of pressure. In response she moaned feverishly and nipped at his lips when he kissed her, inhaling her pleasure. 

 

Each time she bit into his skin he let out a feral moan that egged her on for more. Javier countered by fucking her at a faster pace, making the diamonds around her neck jingle in the rhythm he set.

 

“Oh, Javier!” Daisy managed to squeak. 

 

Pressing a kiss to her pulse point, he purred. “Shhh mi cariño. Just take it.”

 

And she took it.

 

Daisy wanted to slap a hand over her mouth to stifle her uncontrollable cry of climax, but she knew better. So instead she pulled Javier in close and bit down on his earlobe,  _ hard _ . She poured her pleasure into her bite and let him hear the climax he gave her through her teeth. 

 

That made the fire inside Javier burn a level of hot he didn't know existed. He let out a strangled cry as he came, pumping Daisy full of his pleasure. 

 

“Si, mi esposo.” She cried. “Give it to me! I want it all.”

 

Her plea made another wave rush over him while he was at the peak of his orgasm. His nostrils were still flaring as he worked himself down from his high. A final sigh of relief flowed from Javier's lips as he finished Daisy with a kiss.

 

They laid in silence and darkness for a while just listening to the blissful rhythm of each other's heartbeats and breathing.

 

Until Daisy broke the silence.

 

“I really hope you put a child in me.”


	24. Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be porn with just a little plot to explain the porn but yet here I am🤷♀️

They didn't want their fun weekend to be over but they left the ship with full, happy hearts. Javier insisted that they stop and have lunch at a cafe before heading back to camp. 

 

“Just because you came in me and I admitted that I wanted a child doesn't make me instantly pregnant, Javier.”

 

He pointed a menacing finger at her. “It absolutely does! Mexican food is good for the baby.”

 

Sitting down at the cafe table, Daisy took in the beautiful garden they sat in. It was like a jungle paradise, with exotic flowers and plants. She shot him a playful grin. “But what if the baby doesn't like Mexican food?”

 

“Impossible.” He said stubbornly, taking a bite of his food. 

 

Daisy also took a bite of hers, but made an extremely uncomfortable noise when she swallowed. “Jesus Javier, are you trying to burn my tongue out?!”

 

Her weak tongue being unable to handle what he considered ‘mild’ made him laugh at her. “Never, your tongue is my favorite body part. My tío always told me spicy food helped women get pregnant, that's how I ended up with so many cousins.”

 

Her scowl deepened. “If you're going to act like this my entire pregnancy I may end up seriously killing you.”

 

“Oh I'll get much worse once you start showing, cariño. But when you get some ridiculous craving in the dead of some rainy night, I'll get you what you need.” Javier's cocky smile was irritating Daisy to the bone. 

 

“You're forbidden from ejaculating in me,  _ ever again.” _

 

Javier pouted and ghosted his fingers along her inner thigh. “But I love you, mi alma.”

 

Folding her arms she mocked his pout. “And I love you even more papi.”

 

He rolled his eyes and prepared to argue her further but he noticed that she was no longer paying him any mind. Daisy was staring at two men conversing in the alleyway, terror in her eyes. 

 

Javier nudged her gently trying to get her attention back on him but she didn't budge. The two men in the alley didn't notice her and just kept conversing away. Javier was rubbing her belly and murmuring her name but she ignored him. It wasn't until he pressed a kiss to her cheek that she flinched at his touch and met his eyes. 

 

“That's them.” She breathed. 

 

His eyes turned black and so did his voice. “Go back to camp.  _ Now.” _

 

“Javier…”

 

“ _ Now Daisy. _ You ride and don't look back.”

 

She didn't protest anymore. Javier's tone and look was so lethal and it terrified her to the core. 

 

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Daisy paced around the gazebo anxiously, her mind was only focused on Javier. So when Charles approached her from behind, she almost jumped out of her skin.

 

“I'm sorry. I thought you could hear my footfalls.” Charles placed a warm hand on Daisy's arm to find that it was cold and clammy. “Are you alright Daisy? Its midnight and you're still out here.”

 

“Will you stay in the tent with me tonight? Please?” Her voice was small and fearful, like a child who had a bad nightmare.

 

“Javier didn't put you up to this to lure me into the tent so he could fuck you in front of me?” He asked warily. 

 

Caught off guard, she barked a surprised laugh in response. “Dear God no. Javier isn't here, it's just me.”

 

He gave her a nod. “Of course. I'll go get my things. You go back to the tent.”

 

                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why does Javier tease me so badly about you? He doesn't do it to anyone else.”

 

Daisy giggled while she dealt the next hand of cards. “John is so awkward when he stares at me. Sean was always so forward with how badly he wanted to fuck me. But you, you conceal it really well and Javier wants to force you to be as open and shameless as he is.”

 

“So he's fucking with me?”

 

“Pretty much. He gets off on it a little and I think he wants you to do the same.”

 

Charles grew uncomfortable. “Daisy I-”

 

“Its okay.” She interrupted. “I don't care if you do. If you had made a move before Javier did I would have easily said yes.”

 

Reclining back against the tree behind him, crunching his morning toast, Charles sighed. “Javier is a lucky man indeed.”

 

Daisy smiled and gave him a gentle kick with her foot. “Buck up!  Besides, there's some real pretty working girls in Saint Denis...”

 

“I've never worked that way, but God damn you two are making me desperate.” His groan was pretty desperate when he spoke. Sorting through his cards, he changed the subject. “So where is Javier?”

 

Her smile faded away and she looked down at her cards in shame. “I don't really know. We ran into the men that killed my… mate and raped me before I met Javier. He didn't come back last night and I have no idea when he'll be back, he was blinded by rage the last time I saw him.”

 

Putting his cards down he turned his full attention to her. “Are you okay, Daisy?”

 

“Yeah.” She said shakily, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “I just never thought I would see them again. The rape didn't affect me too badly because I literally just lost my Sitka moments before, so I was numb. Jesus Christ, I can still feel him splattered all over me sometimes, Charles and it kills me.”

 

He pulled Daisy into his arms while she softly cried. His bear hug was warm and secure. “I don't think Javier will be back for a few days, but I'll be here for you.”

 

“Thank you.” She sniffled while she crawled out of his arms and back to her spot. “Micah keeps giving me these  _ looks _ and I'm afraid he's going to crawl into my tent at night.”

 

“Speak of the devil.”

 

Micah sauntered over to the tree closest to Daisy so that he could be in her full view while he pulled out his cock and pissed on the tree. 

 

Charles let out a growl as he stood but Micah held out a hand in protest. “No worries, redskin. I'm just showing the lady here what a real man looks like.”

 

With that final taunt Charles fist connected with Micah's jaw. Charles caught Micah before he went down and threw him into a puddle of swamp slime. 

 

After dusting himself off, Charles took his seat in front of Daisy again to resume their card game.

 

“Stop it, Charles.” Daisy teased with a giggle. “You're turning me on.”


	25. What Goes Around, Comes Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had one of the worst days I've had in a long time so I had to cut this chapter short. Hopefully I get over it soon, I'm sorry!

“We're trying for a baby.”

 

Daisy and Charles were fishing off the dock in the back of camp. He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled wide. “Jack never wants me to teach him anything except how to make flower crowns, so i'm excited.”

 

She giggled and cast her line out. “You'll have plenty of time to teach things because you'll get stuck watching the kid while Javier and I have sex.”

 

“For once I'll encourage you two to have sex.” He chuckled.

 

Her tone was a bit sad when she asked. “How come you don't have a woman in your life? You're too good of a man to be alone or to live the outlaw life if I'm being honest.”

 

“After I lost my mother I just never felt like I belonged. I've always been a lone wolf.”

 

“That doesn't change my opinion.”

 

He shot her another smile and reeled in a catfish. “I know it doesn't. If it's meant to happen, it will. If not, I'm completely fine helping you raise your kids.”

 

“So you'll stick around then?”

 

“What makes you think I wouldn't?”

 

She shrugged. “You just seem like your own man. Everyone else here is blindly loyal to Dutch, but you're … different. I don't see you sticking around if things get heated.”

 

“You're right.” He agreed. 

 

There was a long silence between them. Just the sounds of the bayou could be heard around them. 

 

“I'm so glad I met you.”

 

                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Javier returned to camp 3 days later with a look that said ‘don't fuck with me’ so everyone gave him space. 

 

He found Daisy in their tent, concentrating on something that was in her hands. 

 

“What do you have there mi amor?” Javier asked as he started to undress. 

 

She held it out to him with a gentle smile. “A surprise.”

 

It was a framed photograph of the two of them dancing in the ballroom, they both had blissful smiles on their face and love in their eyes. The sneaky photographer told Daisy it was easily his best shot.

 

Javier seemed to choke on his emotions. “It's… perfect, Daisy. Absolutely perfect.”

 

Daisy stood and held Javier close. She whispered a genuine “gracias” in his ear and was met with a “de nada” on his part.

 

The biggest perk of Shady Belle was that it had a bathtub. Javier didn't have to say a word, she just instantly knew that he needed a bath. Javier was a clean freak and this had been the longest he had ever gone without a bath. So she started filling the tub while he picked out a clean set of clothes. 

 

Once he was in the tub Daisy scrubbed away the accumulation of grime off him. She took her time massaging away the awful days away from him. 

 

When she curled up against him and held him in a truly needy way, Javier apologized. “I know seeing them again was extremely painful for you, cariño. I'm sorry I left you alone in that time.”

 

“You're here now, that's all that matters.”

 

                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She never asked what he did to those men.

 

When Javier was sitting around the campfire telling the story of what he did to her attackers, Daisy made sure that she was on the opposite end of camp. 

 

Daisy did not feel sorry for those men, they got what they deserved.

 

She knew from the beginning that Javier had a bit of the devil in him, but after Sitka she had enough violence for a lifetime.


	26. A Hundred More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for all the support. I had no idea this would be so well loved. I cant even explain how good it makes me feel to see all the hits, kudos, comments, and subscriptions. I've reached a point in my life where I feel so useless and unappreciated, so it really boosts my self esteem. ❤

Javier and Daisy sat on the edge of the fountain just inside the main gate, watching Jack weave flowers together. 

 

When Jack was finished he held out the flower necklace triumphantly to Daisy. “I made this for you!”

 

Daisy accepted the necklace with a huge smile. “Thank you Jack! This has to be the prettiest necklace I own!”

 

Javier craned his head around and gave her an offended look. “What the hell!? I've given you every precious jewel there is and  _ that _ 's your favorite necklace?!”

 

She met his look with a deadly scowl and in a hushed voice she said. “Javier, you're screeching!”  Turning her head back to Jack she smiled again. “And this was made with love!”

 

Jack climbed up into Daisy's lap and adjusted the necklace around her neck, giggling at just how offended Javier was. Giving Jack a squeeze, Daisy started to tickle him to hear more of his precious giggles.

  
  
  
  


And then Kieran's body was paraded through camp. 

  
  
  


And then all hell broke loose.

  
  
  
  


Javier instinctively stepped in front of Daisy to cover her and demanded she run into the house. In turn Daisy held Jack tightly to her chest and ran for the house. She got tripped up over the first stair but caught herself without dropping Jack. Bolting for the door, her hand had just gripped the knob when the searing hot lead ripped through her shoulder. 

 

The scream she let out made Javier whip his head back to see what had happened. He saw Daisy collapsed at the door with Abigail and Miss Grimshaw dragging her bloody body inside. 

 

All became a silent blur around him, but the whizzing of bullets and a searing hot pain in his bicep brought him back to reality. 

  
  
  


Then Dutch screamed for everyone to retreat to the house. 

  
  
  


Reverend Swanson had never sobered up so fast in his life. 

  
  
  


Daisy was laid face down on the cot in John's room. She sobbed in pain the entire time Swanson had cut her shirt away to look at the wound, the metal searing her muscle. Swanson took his time cleaning and preparing the wound to remove the bullet, also giving her a heavy dose of morphine for the pain.

  
  
  


Then Micah entered the room, cockier than ever. 

 

Drawing his knife, he shoved Swanson out of the way and climbed on top of Daisy to hold her down. 

 

She was out of it from the morphine but she knew the feeling of Micah's hand pressing in between her shoulders to immobilize her. Letting out a weak whimper, she did her best to buck him off. 

 

“Hush now darlin’, daddy's going to get that bullet out for you.” He drawled, pressing the knife into the wound. 

  
  
  


Her scream could have shattered glass.

  
  
  


Daisy didn't know when Javier had entered the room, but the blood spatter on the wall next to her was still being pulled down by gravity, so he wasn't too far off. 

 

Reverend Swanson was murmuring gentle prayers next to her and she could hear Arthur and Dutch arguing about Micah and Javier. She couldn't make out the words they were saying except names.

 

Then it all fell silent

 

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You two go on and take my room, I've been sleepin’ with Abigail and the boy anyway.”

 

“Thank you, John. It means alot to us.”

 

“She took a bullet for my son, Javier. We owe her  _ everything. _ ”

 

The sound of his voice made her want to go to him. When she tried to sit up, she bit back a yelp of pain.

 

“Shhh cariño.” Javier soothed. “You need to rest.”

 

“My tits are too big to lay on my belly. I'm uncomfortable.” She groaned, still a bit foggy from the morphine.

 

The gentleness that Javier used to roll her over onto her good shoulder astounded her. His touch was feather light, yet so sturdy. She smiled at his touch but when she opened her eyes, she gasped in horror. His entire arm was caked in dried on blood with little rivulets still dripping down his arm. His knuckles were also raw and turning purple. “Easy.” He cooed. “Swanson's coming back with more medical supplies to clean me up.”

 

Daisy's lip started to quiver. “It's all my fault.”

 

Taking a drag from his cigarette, he said firmly. “No,  its not.” 

 

She watched how his fingers left bloody prints on the white paper and sobbed. “If I hadn't of gotten shot then you wouldn't have gotten distracted and shot.”

 

Not dropping his serious gaze, he said. “I'd take a hundred more bullets for you.”

 

                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Javier hated stitches, they itched and made him weak. He could not be weak. 

 

He was collecting their things from their tent when Charles asked. “How is she?”

 

“Oh fine.” He chirped sarcastically. “Just fine aside from Micah digging a bullet out of her with a fucking knife.”

 

“Oh no…”

 

“I swear to fucking God if she gets an infection from his filthy blade I will kill him.” He was now storming around, gathering his things.

 

Charles folded his arms and chuckled. “I'll gladly hold him down for you.”

 

Javier shared his laughter and smiled. “Thanks brother. You can take our tent for a while, we're staying in John's room.”

 

Nodding his appreciation, Charles asked. “Anything I can do for you guys?”

 

“No, no. We'll be okay, she just needs rest.” Daisy's jewelry box caught the corner of his eye. “Actually, will you teach me how to make those flower necklaces Jack makes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking my bad day anger out on Daisy and I'm so sorry.


	27. Killing Me Softly

“I'm afraid, Reverend.”

 

“I'm scared too, sweetheart.”

 

Swanson was checking her bandages and changing them to a clean dressing. He had a tender touch and really cared about what he was doing. 

 

“Thank you Reverend. For taking care of me and for the morphine. I know that it can be… difficult for you to want to share it.” Daisy said awkwardly.

 

He sighed and patted her fresh bandage, clearly ashamed of his addiction. “You're welcome Mrs. Escuella.”

 

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sloppy wet sounds woke her. When she opened her eyes she saw Javier removing his boots and dumping out the water in them with a few hissed Spanish curses. 

 

She pushed herself to sit up with a pained grunt. “What happened, handsome?”

 

“I'm  _ never _ letting Trelawny take the lead on a job again!” He cried, throwing his hands in the air. His dripping clothes flinging water droplets across the room.

 

Daisy couldn't help but giggle at him. Javier looked like a wet rat when he stormed around the room. “You were the one who scoped out the boat, so why did Trelawny take the lead?”

 

Tossing his wet jacket on the floor with a squishy plop, Javier groused. “I just wanted him to shut the fuck up so, I let him take the lead. Plus he had the connections to rig a high stakes poker game.”

 

“So you get stuck in some servant uniform?” Daisy said a bit irritated. 

 

Javier sat on the floor and handed Daisy a towel. “Some asshole on the boat had the nerve to talk about me like I wasn't even there. Talking like I wasn't even worthy to serve him. It felt so fucking good to put a bullet between his eyes, I just regret it couldn't have taken my sweet time.”

 

Accepting his towel she started to towel dry his hair, smiling at the way he practically purred at her touch. “I'm proud of you.” 

 

He hummed his appreciation. “So, you excited for Tahiti mi amor?”

 

“As long as we have our own house.” Deciding he was dry enough, Daisy discarded the towel. “I'm selfish and I'd like it to be just you and I.”

 

Slipping into some warm, dry clothes, Javier crawled into bed with Daisy. “Well the baby will come eventually, mi alma.”

 

“True, but I want to go through pregnancy in an actual house, in a real bed. I don't want to give birth on the ground like an animal, Javier. I especially don't want to be a human shield for our child because a rival gang decides to shoot us.”

 

Daisy was right. Javier couldn't deny that and it gave him a great sense of failure to think about. 

 

They didn't speak for the rest of the night.

 

                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“She asked you to run away with her and you denied her?! Arthur Morgan, my dear boy, you are an idiot.” Trelawny drawled, waving his hands about flippantly. 

 

Daisy, Javier, Arthur and Josiah were sat around the poker table eating their morning meal. 

 

“Bah! I don't have time for all that silly romance with her no more… despite how bad I want to.” Arthur recanted, regret lacing his words. 

 

Trelawny folded his arms and continued. “How can romance ever be silly? It's all we have! You made a grave mistake, my friend.”

 

Arthur's head hung in sadness while he poked at his food.

 

Daisy exchanged her sad, pleading eyes with Javier's guilty and shameful ones. 

 

They didn't say a word.

 

They didn't have to.

 

                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Apparently Dutch had died and made Micah king since he went on a rampage trying to ‘thin’ the herd. All he really did was hurt some feelings but it became quite clear that if he had it his way it would only be Bill, Dutch and himself. 

 

Then after Dutch fell for an obvious setup, he and Hosea made final plans and speeches for the bank job.

 

Tomorrow was the big day.

 

Javier found Daisy looking at his wanted poster, a keen smile on her face. The clicking of his spurs alerted her to his presence. “You look so weird with a full moustache.”

 

He gave her bottom a gentle squeeze, causing Uncle who seemed to be passed out on the floor to giggle and roll over. “I shave it this way because it makes me a better  _ lover. _ ”

 

“Yeah.” She agreed. “The hair feels like little needles.”

 

“Mine doesnt!” Uncle slurred. 

 

Javier flicked his cigarette butt at him and led Daisy to their bedroom. Once the door was shut they wasted no time stripping each other. 

 

His kisses were starving, like he wanted to gorge himself on her incase tomorrow was the end. It wasn't until he started sliding down to taste her, that the fact that they had reached the end came crashing down on her. 

 

Daisy quickly stopped him. “I don't want any of that, Javier. I just want to be one with my husband.”

 

He gave her a concerned look, but did not argue. Sitting on his haunches, Javier lifted Daisy against his groin like she weighed nothing. She clasped her hands around his neck and held onto him tightly as she slid down his length. 

 

Javier kept two gentle hands on her cheeks to support her weight while she bounced up and down.

 

They didn't speak, only exchanged heady moans and breaths, keeping close as possible.

 

The air in the entire camp was heavy with emotions: regret, fear and apprehension mostly, but in that moment the weight of it all seemed to crash down on Daisy. 

 

She buried her face in the crook of Javier's neck and cried. She clung to him and just sobbed, her whole body shook. Javier did his best to calm her, he stroked her back and cooed gentle words but she just kept sobbing. His palm glided across her shoulder wound when he was rubbing soft circles and then all his feelings about their situation hit him. “I'm  _ so  _ sorry, Daisy.”

 

Javier moved to lay Daisy down but she stopped him. “Don't you dare.” She snapped. “This may be the very last time and I want us to be one for as long as possible.”

 

He resumed his gentle thrusts and buried his head in the crook of her neck, just as she was doing to him. She met his gentle pace with bounces of her hips, tightening her hold on him when she felt hot droplets on her neck.

 

“All I've ever wanted was true love... I never thought I was worthy so I devoted my life to a cause I thought was right.”

 

They were tears.

 

“After this, I'm going to devote myself to you and our family  _ mi esposa,  _ lo prometo. _ ”  _

 

Daisy knew Javier was kicking himself for his shortcomings and she desperately wanted to take his pain away. Picking up her pace, she bounced with more force. Holding Javier's face in her hands she kissed him in a way that said ‘I forgive you'. 

 

Their lips remained locked when her gentle climax pulled his seed from his loins. They remained entwined together for a long time, until Javier said. “If anything happens to me tomorrow, I want you to take my money and  _ run _ . There's enough money there to take you anywhere in the world you want to go and settle down.  _ Promise me. _ ”

 

She nodded her agreement and smiled weakly against Javier's touch when he wiped her silent tears away.

 

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit hard for me to write. I meant for this fic to be porn with plot and it will still be that, I just have to get some of this plot out of the way first.


	28. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really want to get the darkness out of the way. I forgot how much this game fucks you up toward the end and I REFUSE to have this turn out that way too. So I'm going to move this along to get back to the good stuff, I just need to figure out how I want that to happen.

Daisy rolled her cigarette between her fingers, watching the smoke roll from her lips with a shaky exhale. 

 

Then a honeyed voice filled her ears. “You never smoke cigarettes, cariño.” Javier sat next to her on the dock, looking out over the putrid water. 

 

Daisy spoke like Javier hadn't been missing for half a year and that they hadn't been living in hell. “They're the only thing that gets close to tasting you again.”

 

Javier put his arm around her gingerly. “I'm real, Daisy. I'm really here.”

 

“I know you are, Javier.” She said flatly. 

 

She didn't look him in the eye, or say much else. When Pearson called her to help with making dinner, she just got up and left. 

 

Javier stayed on the dock with his hand on the warm spot in the wood she left, smoking his cigarette. 

 

After about a half an hour Charles's heavy footfalls approached him. He stood tall beside Javier and accepted the cigarette held out for him. “How are you holding up?”

 

“Just fine, amigo. The bullet wound is fully healed and I'm no longer a captive, so I can't complain.” His voice dropped. “I think my wife hates me right now.”

 

Charles sat down next to Javier and they both gazed out over the swamp. “She doesn't, she's just trying to heal.”

 

“Javier - Javier!” Abigail's cries broke through their silence. She jogged up to them and continued with an out of breath voice. “I am  _ so _ sorry. We did everything we could, but it just… why are you looking at me like you don't know what I'm talking about?”

 

“Because I don't, chica.” Javier replied in an even more confused voice.

 

“Oh Javier.” Abigail breathed, sitting on the other side of him. “Daisy didn't tell you?”

 

“Tell me what? She didn't say more than a few sentences.” He was getting desperate for an understanding now. 

 

Abigail just gave him heartbroken eyes, tears spilling over. Charles cleared his throat and spoke up. “Daisy had a miscarriage. A bad one, there was a lot of blood and she almost died, Javier.”

 

Finally finding her voice, Abigail spoke up. “It happened not too long ago, she was showing too, probably about halfway along. We all did our best to take care of her but I think without you her body just gave out.”

 

“She's so thin now, I'm afraid she's going to shrivel up and die.” Charles added.

 

He didn't want to believe them. “Thank you both.” Javier stood and dusted himself off. “I'm going to go talk to her, I'll find you both later… thank you.” 

 

Everything felt heavy around him, everything felt heavy  _ on  _ him and  _ in  _ him. 

 

He found Daisy sitting against a tree cradling something in her hands.  When he got closer, he could see that they were a pair of hand carved angel's wings that Charles had probably carved for her. 

 

“I am so sorry.” She sobbed. 

 

It killed him that she was apologizing for something that wasn't her fault. He could figure out that since her body failed her, she must blame herself. 

 

The setting sun really illuminated just how much weight she had lost. Javier took her place sitting against the tree and cradled her against him. 

 

And cried with her. 

 

“I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough, Javier.”

 

“No, I'm sorry I left you during that time. I should have been there.”

 

Her sobs eased to sniffles. “Where were you?”

 

“Guarma. I got shot and taken prisoner.” 

 

Running her thumb along his cheekbone scar, she asked. “They didn't torture you?”

 

“Just beat me a little. Dutch and Arthur stepped in before it came to that. I did get dragged behind a mule and caged though.” 

 

Daisy was quiet for a few moments before saying. “I've missed you so fucking much, Javier.”

 

“I missed you even more. I never knew things would fall apart like this, Daisy. If I had known I never would have dragged you into this.” He pressed an apologetic kiss to her temple.

 

“I told you that I knew heartbreak was in my future and that I would enjoy it while it lasts. I'll see this through until the end, my husband.” Her tone indicated just how much she believed in this ending badly and with recent events Javier was starting to reluctantly believe it too. 

 

He stroked her silky hair while she was cradled against his chest. “Tell me what happened with the baby, mi amor.”

 

“I knew I was pregnant before you left, before I got shot. I just didn't believe it until I started showing. Charles and Abigail knew it but I never admitted it until I started rounding out. I knew that you'd come back but it killed me to know that you were missing all of it.”

 

“You have no idea how much it hurts to know I failed you and our child…”

 

“You didn't, Javier. I'd take you leaving for half a year over hanging.” She said sternly but continuing with a shaky voice. “One night I felt the worse pain I'd ever felt in my entire life and blood just…  _ poured _ from me. Charles and Swanson are always so God damn calm in situations like that and I've never seen them so

scared… and then… it was  _ over. _ ”

 

Daisy felt like a little bird in his lap. He could feel her bones and she seemed to weigh nothing. “It’s over.” He whispered against her hair. “I'm here now and it's going to be all better.”

 

  * For the first time since he left, Daisy smiled. 




	29. Strumming My Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how fucking depressing the end of this game is. I really hope Rockstar adds different dlcs to make this shit happier bc my emotions cant handle it. The next chapter I write will be fun and happy if it kills me!  
> *I'm still open to requests or promts*  
> I also apologize for the first line of this, I couldnt help it.

Everything changed when the Pinkertons attacked.

  
  
  


Javier was tearing down the strung up corpses and tossing the putrid parts in a wagon. Daisy noticed that he seemed to be throwing the parts around angrily and the lines on his face supported her theory.

 

He just about lost it when the corpse he was heaving into the wagon disintegrated into a meaty pile on his boots.

 

Daisy caught him just before a scream of rage erupted from him. “What's wrong, Javier?”

 

Picking up the pieces to put in the wagon, Javier's stormy rant began. “The situation in Guarma was almost exactly like Mexico. Yet again I was completely fucking useless to do a damn thing. Arthur and Dutch were the revolutionaries, I was the one who needed rescuing. Then chased out of there like a fucking coward.”

 

“You're alive, Javier. That's all that matters. Some battles are too big to be won and sometimes leaving so that you can live is more important than dying for what you believe is right.” Daisy was scolding him for wallowing in his self pity. 

 

He would never admit it, but he knew that she was right. 

 

The Irish brogue shouts interrupted their conversation. 

 

Molly had returned and confessed to ratting them out. 

 

Her cries were so desperate, all she wanted was a response from Dutch and she was willing to say anything to get it. 

 

And she died for it. 

 

Daisy stood behind Javier, looking down at Molly's body.

 

“It was foolish of her to think an outlaw can change.”

                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That night Javier was on guard duty, he was rifling through five photographs in his hand. 

 

“I helped her take those.” Charles voice was just as calm as the forest.

 

“You didn't fuck my wife, amigo?” 

 

Charles exhaled a laugh. “No. I held her when she cried and that's about it. As much as I'd love to fuck her, I'd never take advantage of her.”

 

Javier clapped him on the back. “I'm proud you finally admitted it.” There was a silence between them while Javier took in the photos. 

 

“She knew you couldn't be there, so she borrowed Arthur's camera before you left and documented each month.” Charles finally pointed out. 

 

“Dios mio, she's so beautiful.” Javier breathed. 

 

Charles grunted his agreement. “My shift is up, go see your wife.”

 

“Gracias.”

  
  
  


Daisy woke as soon as Javier entered the tent and turned on the lamp so that he could see. “You look cold papi.”

 

“Yeah, I'm not built for this weather.” He agreed, kicking off his boots and sliding into their bed. A satisfied sigh of relief came from him when Daisy's body heat hit him. 

 

She giggled at the face he made and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. “You know that despite of everything, I still love you, more than  _ anything? _ ”

 

“You love me more than yourself, mi alma. I'll never doubt that.” Javier slipped her nightgown off her shoulders in one fluid motion. He was eager to see her, this was the first time since their emotional goodbye.

 

He took in the sight of her. Her bones were slightly visible but her breasts were still heavy. There was a little pouch of on her belly with stretch marks. It was small enough that once she got back to a healthy weight, it would fill out and go away. 

 

Javier put his hand on her pouch, thumb tracing the lines of her stretch marks. “I'm so sorry I missed this.” He murmured. 

 

“Javier.” Daisy choked, tears slowly falling down her face. “I don't know if I can do it again.”

 

He didn't know if she meant that she didn't want to get pregnant again or she couldn't deal with losing him again but he wouldn't let her hurt any longer. “I promise you, we will get out of this, mi corazón.”


	30. Kamassa River Falls

  

Daisy sat on the shore, watching the impressive waterfall before her. The soft sounds of crying shifted her attention from the beautiful water to the source of the noise. 

 

When she finally found the source of the noise she stopped dead in her tracks. 

 

The sight of the sobbing woman, kneeling over a simple grave in front of her was like looking in a mirror. She did it with Sitka and she would do it with Javier. 

 

Wiping away her silent tears, Daisy knelt next to the widow. “I've been here before, I know the pain feels unbearable.”

 

The widow burst out in more sobs, choking out her words. Daisy rubbed her back and listened as she cried out her sad story. 

 

When it all came out and Charlotte had stopped crying, Daisy showed her how to feed herself and left her with the promise to return in a few days. 

 

                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The high noon sun caused a rainbow mist to reflect off the Kamassa River Falls. Daisy had managed to convince an elk that she was safe enough to feed from hand.

 

For the first time since a hole was left inside her, she felt a tremendous peace. 

 

She stroked the beasts muzzle, feeling it's hot breath against her skin. The elk nuzzled against her touch as if to tell her that everything would be okay. 

 

Heavy hoofbeats made the elk tense against her touch and then turn and dart away when Javier and Charles created the hilltop.

 

“There you are, cariño!” Javier scolded. “We were afraid the Murfrees had got you!”

 

Charles dismounted first, admiring the view before them. “This is a nice spot.” He complimented.

 

“Yeah.” Daisy agreed. “I just needed to get away from that gloomy fucking camp.” She turned to face Charles, the hole in the bicep of his blue shirt catching her eye. She  _ hated  _ that hole. 

 

Taking her chance to fuck with Charles a little bit, she gave him bedroom eyes and ordered him in a sultry voice. “Take your shirt off, Charles.”

 

He took a moment to give her a startled look, then cleared his throat awkwardly and obeyed. Daisy held out her hand for his shirt and he gave it to her,  _ like a good boy. _

 

She shot him a teasing smile, poking her finger through the hole. “This hole has been here for as long as I've known you, Charles Smith! I'm going to patch the damn thing up!”

 

Charles felt his ears heat up at the embarrassment. She got him  _ good. _

 

Javier was still mounted on Boaz and began to roar with laughter. He almost fell off when he taunted. “She got you good amigo!” 

 

Still cackling away to himself, he hopped off Boaz and pulled a bar of soap from his bag. “Come on amigo. Let's go bathe while we're here… I'm sure a cold rush of water will bring you  _ down _ to earth.”

 

Charles scowl was a mile deep when he stalked after Javier to the water's edge. 

 

The two men looked magnificent, naked in the sunlight as they waded into the water. Daisy watched them fondly while she mended the hole in Charles's shirt.

 

With the hole sewn shut, Daisy placed the shirt with the rest of Charles's clothes. Stripping herself of her own clothes, she sighed happily as the cool water refreshed her soul. 

 

Her soul really needed refreshing.

 

Charles and Javier both looked so different with wet hair. Charles was sunk beneath the water all the way up to his nose and desperately avoiding looking at Daisy’s naked body. Javier on the other hand had found a rock to lay out on, in all his nude glory. 

 

“Javier, if you're going to lay out there and ‘preen like a prized cock’, give me the soap. Charles and I will wash.” Daisy demanded. 

 

Javier shot her an irritated glare and tossed her the soap. He waved her away with the back of his hand as he closed his eyes and relaxed against the rock.

 

Daisy turned away from him in a huff. “Fine! Two can play at that game.” Sinking down in the water, Daisy swam to Charles who backstroked away from her.

 

“Oh no!” He cried. “I am  _ NOT  _ getting involved in this.”

 

Daisy ignored Charles and pressed her back against him when he stopped swimming away. “Oh Charles! You're so  _ big! _ ” She cried in Javier's direction but he kept his eyes closed and continued to ignore her, smiling against the sun on his face.

 

Charles's heavy erection was pressed against her back. “Daisy  _ please.” _ He begged. 

 

“Oh my God, you are bigger than Javier.” Daisy giggled in a hushed voice. She twisted around to face Charles, wrapping her legs around his waist.  He groaned when her heat was pressed up against the underside of his erection that was still pinned to his belly. Charles placed two firm hands on her thighs to support her.

 

“Forgive me. I'll make it up to you. Let me wash your hair.” Daisy smiled so sweetly and genuinely, it was so hard to refuse. 

 

When she worked the bar of soap into a lather in her hands and wrapped her arms around his neck to start scrubbing, her pebbled nipples were pressed firmly against his chest, making him groan again. “Daisy…”

 

“You better be enjoying my wife over there, amigo!” Javier shouted over to them, with his eyes still closed. 

 

“Oh papi! His cock feels so good!” Daisy shouted back at him, trying to get a rise out of him.

 

Javier stayed as cool as ever. “I know how tight you are niñita.  If he was inside you, you wouldn't sound the way you do.”

 

Daisy rolled her eyes with a huff, turning her attention back to Charles. He was practically melting at her touch. She could feel just how engorged and raging his erection was, his heart was racing too. The massage on his scalp was just the icing on the cake. 

 

She placed a kiss on his cheek and wiggled her hips against his erection one final time before swimming away. “All finished. Now rinse Mr. Smith.”

 

God help him, that woman just might kill him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so unholy, I'm so sorry.


	31. Just A Sheep

“Just come with me... _ please?”  _

 

“Reverend, you saved my life more than once and for that I'll be forever grateful.”

 

“Mrs. Escuella, everyone who stays here will die. Dutch has lost his mind!” Swanson pleaded in a hushed voice.

 

Daisy gave him a sad smile and patted his hand that was resting on her other arm. “I know, I have to do my best to make Javier see reason… even though every day it seems more and more impossible.”

 

“I am sorry that I can't be here to deliver your next child.” Reverend had tears in his eyes.

 

She gave him a big hug that lingered for a few moments. “Maybe you will be, who knows what the future holds.”

 

With that, Orville Swanson shouldered his bags and left for the train station. 

 

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Charles was sitting at the campfire on the camp's outskirts looking more sour than usual. When Daisy sat next to him and he didn't perk up at all, she knew something was really eating him.

 

Daisy didn't have to ask, he just came out and said it. “Dutch is toying with my people like they're not even human.”

 

“I can't even tell you how sick it makes me to think about what happened to the Indians, Charles.”

 

“I'm probably the only man out there that considers himself lucky to be half colored.” Charles said bitterly. 

 

“I consider myself lucky to have you as my friend.” Daisy murmured softly, saying the only thing she could think of to make him feel better.

 

“Javier still not seeing the big picture here?” He asked darkly. 

 

“No.” Daisy cried softly, burying her face in her hands. “He still trusts Dutch 100%. He keeps dreaming of Tahiti and retiring on the beach.”

 

Charles rubbed soft circles on her back while she cried. “You could always run away with me, Daisy. I'm seeing things out with Rains Fall and then I'm going.”

 

“Run away with you?” She sniffled.

 

“Yeah, I'd have you both but, it's better than dying here with Javier.” He said gently.

 

Daisy knew he was right and even more tempted to take him up on his offer. 

 

They sat by the fire in peaceful silence for the rest of the evening. 

 

                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I don't understand why Dutch is acting so crazy all of a sudden, cariño. Everyone is at each other's throats.”

 

“Javier, can you  _ really  _ not see what is going on here?” Daisy said in a bit of a venomous tone. 

 

Javier gave her a stunned look. He truly didn't understand the situation. “All I see _ ,  _ Daisy is unloyal people.” He hissed back.

 

“So you don't see Dutch leading us into the fires of hell?!”

 

She had really pissed him off now. “He's going to lead us to salvation, Daisy!”

 

“He isn't a shepherd, Javier! He's a sheep! So throw him to the fucking wolves!” Daisy cried, desperately trying to get him to see reason.

 

Javier was so furious he stormed off without another word.


	32. Fuck Chapter 6

“Run away with me Daisy,  _ please. _ ” Charles begged.

 

Daisy wrapped her arms around Charles and just held him. She took in his scent and the warmth of his soul.

 

One final time.

 

Charles returned her embrace, running his fingers through her raven black hair. “Don't die here with them. You're too good of a woman.”

 

“I wish I had a parting gift for you to always remember me by.” Daisy murmured. “But you will  _ always _ have the biggest piece of my heart, Charles Smith.”

 

He placed a kiss to the top of her head that lingered for a few moments. The way he squeezed her close to him signaled Daisy that he wasn't ready to let her go.

 

“I promise you, that if I make it out of this alive, I will come find you. I promise, Charles.”

 

“I'll hold you to that promise.” Charles whispered against her.

 

Daisy giggled softly. “I love it when you hold me.” 

 

Pulling away from his embrace she looked him in the eye with a smile. “Thank you for everything, now go help your people.”

 

As silently as he came, Charles left.

 

                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Javier had not spoken to Daisy since their fight. He had been so busy with carrying out Dutch's orders and hiding his shame that he easily avoided her. 

 

Daisy had packed up their belongings and loaded Esperanza and Dante respectively.

 

His soft footfalls crunching leaves alerted Daisy to his presence. She pretended to ignore him while she secured Dante's saddlebags.

 

Javier finally cracked. “You were right, mi luz.”

 

She turned to face him, maintaining her silence. When their eyes locked, he caught the hint to continue. “When we assaulted the oil fields, a soldier jumped me from behind and was choking me out. Dutch… saw and ran for the money instead. Luckily I blacked out and the soldier thought I was dead or else I wouldn't be standing here.”

 

Daisy folded her arms and gave Javier an ‘I told you so’ look. 

 

His gaze softened to heartbreak. “I didn't want to leave my family… again, Daisy. I'm sorry I was so stubborn. I'm just so fucking sick of running like a coward!”

 

Cupping his jaw to hold his gaze on her, Daisy said firmly. “You are  _ not _ abandoning your family, Javier. You're abandoning two madmen that are trying to drag you down with them. All the Pinkertons care about is Dutch and he  _ knows it _ .”

 

It was even harder to hear out loud. Javier was silent for a couple breaths, then released a ragged sigh. “I never told you this, but a while back Arthur took me to track down Flaco Hernandez. He was running with the Del Lobos and Arthur thought my Spanish would come in handy. Well, I went in first and spoke to the gang. I found out about my family… my sister and her husband were picked up in a recent attempt to find me and killed. She had a brand new infant, now orphaned… all because of me.”

 

Before he could break down completely,  Daisy held him firm. “That baby won't be an orphan, Javier. I was given a homestead by a recent… acquaintance. It's beautiful and a perfect place for us to raise that baby as our own.”

 

“Daisy…” Javier protested.

 

“No, Javier. I'm not going to let you lose  _ everything. _ Now get on your fucking horse and let's go _ home.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. I knew from the beginning I wanted it to end up this way, but now I have to decide where I want to go from here. I have multiple options I just have to pick one. I also have to decide if I want it to tie in with my Charles fic or have them be two separate outcomes. I cant decide because I equally want both and I also dont know how I would post them on here since they're two separate fics that I would combine, so it seems keeping then separate would be easier. Trying to decide makes my brain hurt, but thank you for all the support so far❤


	33. Oh Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take this chapter as a lesson in healthy marriage.

Charlotte was so grateful to Daisy's kindness, that when Daisy returned to check up on her, she signed the house deed over to her.  Daisy realized that her and Charlotte had a lot in common after they spent hours in conversation, much of it was devastating but there was enough there for them to feel like kindred spirits.

 

Once Charlotte knew all about Daisy, she decided that her home was better off in Daisy's hands and she better off back in Chicago.

 

Javier and Daisy dropped off their non essential belongings and horses at Willard's Rest, then hopped on a stagecoach to Saint Denis.

 

                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once they were settled into their hotel room for the night Daisy watched Javier clean his weapons from the bed. He was sitting at the desk in their room with his back to her. She could tell by the way he was scrubbing the grooves of his engraved pistol grip, that he was still pretty devastated. 

 

Her voice rang softly throughout the room. “Javier. --- It's clean enough, it has been for the past hour, honey.”

 

“I'm sorry, cariño. I was lost in thought.” Javier put down his weapon with a sigh and extinguished the candle next to him.

 

She held out her hands for him to crawl into her arms. “Tell me what's on your mind.”

 

He obliged and laid his head against her chest. “Mexico.” Pausing for a moment, Javier swallowed his pain. “I honestly thought I'd  _ never _ return.”

 

Daisy stroked the wispy hair from his eyes. “We won't linger. We will just get the baby from the orphanage and go  _ home _ .”

 

“ _ Home.” _ Javier echoed, savoring the great sound it had. “Our home.”

 

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day Javier secured a boat to take them to Mexico. Their cabin was small, but cozy. He had enough money stashed away that they would be comfortable for a while, so all they had to worry about was the trip ahead. 

 

Laying in the bed in their cabin, Daisy and Javier discussed the recent events and spoke their peace. 

 

“Charles asked me to run away with him.” Daisy confessed.

 

Javier chuckled. “Foolish woman, should have ran with the poor man.”

 

“I could have kissed him.” She teased. “I could have let him have his merry way with me.”

 

Daisy saw Javier's jaw clench and flex, seeing her opportunity, she climbed on top of him. Kissing his tender pulse point, dragging her tongue up his neck and across the shell of his ear, she whispered in a heavy voice. “And I would have fucking loved it.”

 

Javier let out a low growl and motioned to flip her but Daisy caught his wrists and pinned them to the bed. “I know you don't like to be tied up, my sweet man but you need to be punished. So take it like a good boy and we can move on. 

 

He gave her a taunting laugh. “The knife doesn't scare me and I can easily overpower you, so what makes you think you can dominate me?”

 

Her delicate hand unbuckled his belt and slipped into his pants, giving his balls a squeeze until he whined in discomfort. “You're about to be a daddy.” She purred in his ear. “I'm going to be so busy raising that child, that I'll be too tired to spread myself for you every day. So you have to take every chance you get.”

 

“If you think I won't knock you up so those pregnancy hormones will make you want to mount me despite how tired you are, you are wrong, mi amor.” Javier snickered.

 

Daisy sarcastically giggled at his taunt and ground her hips against his thigh. “I showed enough restraint with Charles. Despite how badly I  _ needed  _ him.”

 

Javier growled again but it melted to another high pitched whine when Daisy squeezed his balls again. “ _ Behave.” _ She hissed. “Now get that shirt off.”

 

He obeyed and lifted his hips so she could strip his pants completely off. No words came from him, but he held his carnivorous glare on her. 

 

With his erection laying flat against his belly, Daisy reclaimed her throne on top of his hips. Moving her slick heat up and down his length until impatient groans rumbled from him. 

 

Spurring him on further, she jeered. “I can't hear you, papi.”

 

“Dios mio, Daisy! Put my fucking dick in!”

 

Her evil giggling continued while she brushed her slick folds against the sensitive underside of his head. “What?”

 

Javier clenched his teeth to muffle his roar. “Don't toy with me woman!” 

 

He reached to pull her nightgown off but she slapped his hand away. “No. You don't deserve to see my naked body with how bad you've behaved!”

 

Another desperate whine came from him. “ _ Please.”  _ He begged. “I'll never doubt you again.”

 

Daisy gave his balls another squeeze, keeping a lethal eye on him. 

 

He cried out in pain. “ _ Ever!  _ As long as I live, I promise you.”

 

Smiling at her victory she impaled herself on his length. Javier groaned in relief and placed his hands on her hips to stabilize her as she started to bounce. “Te amo, mi Luz. Eres perfecta.” 

 

She found her rhythm, using his body to please herself. The sight of the woman he loved using him to her heart's content made Javier babble incessantly in Spanish and when she found her deep/fast rhythm, deep moans filled in the space between his words.

 

Daisy soon got annoyed with his noise, it interrupted her concentration. Sticking her two fingers in his mouth and pressing down on his tongue, she gasped. “Shut the fuck up, Javier! You moan like a whore trying to earn her dollar!”

 

Angling her hips so his cockhead stroked her sweet spot, Daisy chased her orgasm. Her fingers could only silence Javier so much and his tongue kept busy wrapping around her fingers and stroking, obediently. 

 

“Oh Charles.” Daisy cried, purposely enraging Javier.

 

The sweet wet sounds of her pussy hilting itself against his balls drowned out Javier's muffled angry moans and Daisy's heavy panting. The blissful heat coiled in her belly and she started to tremble. 

 

She removed her fingers from his mouth and dug her nails into his hips to steady herself. 

 

“Oh you think you're fucking funny niñita!” Javier hissed, driving his cock up into Daisy with punishing thrusts.

 

She turned to jelly on top of him, crying out her orgasm against his chest as her sweet essence poured from her and down his length. 

 

Her body molded to his in her boneless state. “I'm done.” She snickered. “I'm not making a naughty boy like you cum.”

 

Javier flipped her with another roar and pinned her to the bed by her throat, knowing she was too orgasm drunk to protest. “You don't have to make me.” He purred. “I'll just take you. You need to be reminded who you belong to.”

 

Shooting him a mischievous grin, Daisy purred back. “Charles.”

 

He thrust his impressive length into her with a hard snap, making her cry out. “Keep taunting me, you mouthy bitch and you'll end up not being able to walk right tomorrow.”

 

Daisy loved to push men's buttons and Javier made it too fucking easy. “Shut the fuck up,  _ daddy _ and fuck me.”

 

Javier kept a firm grip on her throat and used it to keep her from bouncing as he thrusted hard into her. “You look so fucking perfect under me.”

 

Another orgasm rocked her to the core. Nothing was more satisfying to her than being claimed by her husband.  

 

The glisten of sweat on his skin and the friction of his fuzzy groin against her belly signaled he was close too. 

 

“Cum for me papi. It's been so long since you've filled me.” Daisy purred with sparkling doe eyes. 

 

Javier pressed his lips against Daisy's in a hungry kiss. Breathing all his grunts and cries of pleasure into her for her to swallow while he painted her insides white. 

 

“I'm so glad we worked that out.”


	34. Never Forgotten

Daisy's wrists were shackled above her head to a tall post, so tall that she could barely stand on the tips of her toes. 

 

She had been whipped bloody, each scream pulling more laughter and taunts from the crowd. 

 

Javier was tethered to a post across from the spectacle, being forced to watch. He had ground his teeth so much that he had shredded the filthy rag he was gagged with. 

 

‘A beautiful white woman won't last long in Mexico’ he told her. 

 

He should have never brought her here.

 

After what seemed like hours, they pulled Daisy down. She was too weak to walk anywhere and collapsed in the red dirt. The dirt quickly ground into her bloody lashes, making her scream again.

 

Their eyes met for a brief moment, her green eyes had never looked more vivid than they did in that moment. He did his best to apologize to her, but she couldn't hear him over the men jeering around her. They spoke in all Spanish so she couldn't even understand what was happening or why it happened. 

 

She closed her eyes when the first man entered her and never made eye contact with him  _ again. _

 

One of the men pulled out his knife with a deadly grin. Javier thought for sure he was going to slit her throat but instead the knife kept going, past her throat and to her hairline. 

 

Silky raven tendrils scattered all around her in the dirt. 

 

He had shorn it all off. 

 

Holding up a fistful to Javier's face, the disgusting man sneered. “You never should have came back to Mexico, Javier Escuella!”

 

                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Javier Escuella!”

 

Daisy was on top of him, wiping the sweat from his forehead. “We've arrived, honey.”

 

His eyes shot open and his hands instantly went to stroke her hair. 

 

He was talking in Spanish, much too fast for Daisy to understand. “Easy“ She cooed. “Just because we're in Mexico doesn't mean I instantly understand Spanish.”

 

“I -- just... had a bad dream.” He cried, still trying to calm himself. 

 

“It must have been pretty bad.” Daisy said in a concerned voice. “You're shaking.

 

Javier held her close to him for a few moments, still stroking her hair. He regretted bringing Daisy to this savage land. He witnessed so many horrors as a child and he was dragging her into hell with him 

 

But he was sick of regrets and running, he would do that no longer. There was no more room for weakness and failure.

 

“Let's go get our child.”

 

               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After paying the boat's Captain to stay at the dock and wait for them until they returned, Javier stepped off the boat and into the blistering heat of his homeland.

 

He smiled against the sun on his face. It felt good to return to his roots, despite the roots being rotten to the core. 

 

“I could always sell Willard's Rest and we could move here.” Daisy said a bit insecurely.

 

Javier held firm. “No. Our child will know Spanish and that's all that matters.”

  
  
  


It took them the entire day to reach Escalera, it took them awhile to find some horses to steal. The roads were pretty quiet but Javier still made Daisy wear long sleeves and his big sombrero to conceal herself as much as possible. The riders they did pass stared too much for comfort.

 

When they entered the little town one of the first things they saw was the ‘Wanted: Dead or Alive’ posters for Javier. Daisy caught the look of devastation in his eye, knowing his crimes wouldn't be forgotten.

  
  
  


They made camp in a secluded cave on one of ridges outside of town. Javier was awfully quiet, the grief of losing his sister hitting him hard now that he was in his homeland.

 

“Do you think that the nuns in the orphanage will turn you in?” Daisy asked tenderly to avoid upsetting Javier further. 

 

“No.” He responded, blowing a plume of smoke. “No one is going to say anything unless they're going to collect the money themselves.”

 

Building up the courage, Daisy said. “Javier, we should probably make a plan… just incase.”

 

“No.” He said flatly. “We will come out of this.”

 

“Javier…” Daisy pushed further.

 

“No.” He hissed sharply.

 

They were about to be parents, it was no longer about them anymore, they had a bigger picture to focus on. She was about to push the issue further when four banditos and a woman in the lead entered the cave entrance, trapping them in. 

 

The middle one stepped forward, the shine of her smile and gun barrel glimmering off the campfire as she knelt down to greet them. 

 

“Javier Escuella.” She cooed. “After all these years, I  _ knew _ you'd be back and with a precious plaything too!”

 

Javier spat towards her feet and flicked his cigarette away. His voice was dripping with venom. 

 

“Carla.”


	35. Pitchfork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all conversations that aren't between Javier and Daisy are in Spanish for this chapter. I dont speak Spanish so I wrote it in English, but it's intended to be in Spanish. 
> 
> Also I did a little Christmas drabble amongst others on my tumblr https://kenbofosho.tumblr.com/post/181373772150/im-rewatching-trailer-park-boys-and-jesus-christ

Javier had managed to kill two of her lackeys before a third one had Daisy pinned. She managed to give the bandito a good slice with the knife that he had leant her, just incase. The other bandito took over when the one Daisy sliced went down with a howl, clutching his eyes. The other bandito knocked her unconscious with the butt of his heavy pistol so she wouldn't fight back and held her limp body in his lap as a bargaining chip after putting a bullet in the blind bandito to silence him.

 

A proud grin crossed Javier's lips when he saw Daisy blind the bandito with his knife. Focusing his attention back to Carla, he said cooly. “You obviously want me alive, for what? I know the money doesn't mean shit to you.”

 

Carla perched herself in his lap, straddling her hips and subtly grinding her heat against him while she disarmed him. “For our little girl of course.”

 

Javier resisted the urge to shove her back into the campfire and kept his cool. “Bullshit.”

 

She snapped her fingers and the bandito carried a still limp Daisy away, causing Javier to start seething. “You will follow me willingly and  _ behave _ , or I'll feed your little white bitch to my men.” Carla purred in his ear. 

 

He set his jaw and gave a slight nod. Carla stood and held her hand out for him to follow. Swallowing his rage, he stood and followed her out of the cave while she giggled. “Oh Javi! I've missed you so much!”

 

Daisy was placed on the back of Carla's lackey's white stallion, blood oozing from the wound on her temple staining the beast's coat. Carla mounted her own mare and beckoned for Javier. “Be sure to hold on tight to me, my love. It's been so long since you've held me.”

 

Javier breathed his rage out through his nose to simmer himself down. He stood in front of Carla, trying to keep cool and figure out how to get out of this situation. He wanted to kill this bitch so badly but with no gun, he was practically useless and he didn't want Daisy to get killed.

 

Biting his tongue, he took Carla's hand and hopped onto the back of her horse.

 

“It's not far.” She purred. “Seems you're just as dumb as you were when you left, making camp so close to me.”

 

As Carla spurred her mount on at breakneck speed, she pulled Javier's hand down between her legs, snickering at his displeased groan. “You're telling me that white woman pleases you better than I?”

 

“She loves me, unlike you.” He spat.

 

“You were just so easy to play, Javi.” Carla crooned. “But you got me pregnant, so like it or not, we are bound together.”

 

“You fucked that puto more than you fucked me!”

 

“Yes, but I always swallow the essence of real men. Only you released inside me like an untempered boy.”

 

Javier let out a frustrated growl. “I will kill you, you psycho bitch.”

 

She waved him away flippantly. “You don't have the balls to kill the mother of your child.” 

 

The lights of her  house were now visible. Javier cringed when he saw Daisy still limp and bleeding on the back of the horse.

 

“Our daughter will be asleep.” Carla stated, pulling her mount to a halt in front of the porch of the house. “But you can still meet her.”

 

Dismounting her horse and pulling her gun from the saddle, Carla waved on her lackey. “She's your reward. Go take your new pet to the barn.”

 

“Absolutely not!” Javier seethed

 

He was met with a gun barrel pressed under his chin, closing his mouth. “If you think I won't shoot out her kneecaps to prove a point, you are wrong, Javi.” Carla swooned in a disturbingly seductive voice. 

 

Javier didn't sweat much in the desert sun, but right now he was sweating bullets. He wasn't buying what Carla was selling and he swore to protect Daisy. “Lead the way.” He said coolly 

 

“Oh no.” She sneered, waving over the bandito that was returning from the barn. “You will be joining your wife. I know how you love a good show.”

 

A cold gun barrel against the base of his skull lead him into the barn. Upon entering he saw Daisy laying on a pile of straw, it seemed the bandito hadn't took the time to tie her up. 

 

_ Idiota _

 

Daisy was fully conscious, albeit with a throbbing head. She managed to sneak Javier a look while the bandito led him to a support post in the barn, turning his back to her to tie Javier to the post.

 

Fate was apparently on their side because there was a pitchfork resting against the hay bale she was laying on. Javier watched her pick up the fork and stand to her shakey feet, swaying a little when her vision blurred. He did his best to buy her some time by moving his wrists around so the bandito struggled to tie them down. 

 

With a strangled cry, Daisy blinked away her double vision and ran as fast as she could at the bandito. He turned around just in time to look her in the eye as she thrust the pitchfork into his chest with all her weight.

 

Javier was on the bandito in an instant, choking the rest of the life from him as he struggled to stand. They couldn't afford to have the bandito make noise if they were to get out alive.

 

He pulled the pitchfork out of the dead bandito and admired it proudly. “That's my girl!”

 

“What the fuck is going on, Javier?!” Daisy questioned in a hissed whisper. “You're all speaking Spanish and I don't understand!”

 

Shoving the pitchfork back in her hands and covering the dead bandito with straw, he ordered. “Get behind the door and wait for her to come in, she's armed, so be careful!”

 

Survival mode made Daisy follow his order blindly. “But what about you?!”

 

Sitting on the hay ale, Javier adjusted his outfit back to perfection and crossed his legs, waiting patiently for Carla to return. “I'm the bait, mi alma.”

 

It seemed like an eternity before the barn door swept open. Carla emerged proudly with a baby girl in her arms. The baby was still half asleep against her mother's chest and was sucking on its thumb. 

 

Daisy shot Javier desperate eyes, she couldn't attack Carla with a child in her arms but Javier remained cool. “Dios mio, Carla. Let me see that child!” He gasped.

 

Carla stood a few feet in front of him, stubbornly. “Where's your white bitch?”

 

“Your bandito took her out back to relieve herself.” Javier said quickly, trying to rush Carla into giving him the child. “Let me see my fucking daughter!”

 

Carla handed him the little girl. She sleepily curled against Javier's chest and closed her eyes. He stroked one of her soft pigtails between his fingers and breathed in her scent for just a moment. 

 

But he felt nothing.

 

Giving Daisy a quick glance, Javier turned on his heel so his back was against what was about to happen, shielding the child from seeing it. 

 

The pitchfork entered Carla's lower back, sending the gun she had in her hands flying. As quickly as it entered, Daisy ripped it out, making Carla crumple to the floor. Daisy pressed the heavy heel of her boot against Carla's throat. “Be quiet! You don't want your child to hear you in agony!” Carla still released a pained cry but Daisy quickly stifled it when she ground the heel of her boot in deeper. “The pitchfork is for putting your filthy fucking hands on MY MAN, but I'm going to let him finish you.”

 

While Daisy enacted her assault on Carla, Javier had placed the sleeping baby in one of the stalls on a soft pile of hay. Straightening his tie and vest, he reached for the concealed knife in his boot and strolled over to Daisy. 

 

He looked down at Carla who was struggling to breathe, blood bubbling from her lips and  _ smiled.  _ He pulled Daisy into a passionate kiss when he saw that they shared the same devious smile. “It seems the devil's got ahold of us both.” He purred. 

 

Removing her boot from Carla's throat, Daisy gave Carla one last glare before Javier pressed the blade up against her throat. “You ruined me, bitch.” He spat. “You killed my family and scarred me for life! You deserve more than you're getting, but in the end what goes around comes around!” He drew the blade across her throat in a slow, deep arc, savoring the sounds of her wretched soul leaving her body. 

 

Daisy watched the whole thing, she could have sworn she saw Javier turn into the devil in that very moment. That image melted away when he met her gaze, the fires of hell still burning in his eyes. “I've never wanted to fuck you in a pool of blood so fucking badly before.” She breathed lustily.

 

Javier was about to pounce on her when the sounds of the baby stirring in the hay broke them from their trance. He silently retrieved the child, covering her eyes with his hands and took her out of the barn. Daisy and Javier stood in front of the barn looking at the wide awake baby, completely clueless as to what to do.

 

When Javier was about to speak a man burst out of the house, absolutely frantic. He saw the child in Javier's arms and bellowed. “Juanita, what are you doing out here?!” 

 

Javier held Juanita out to the man. “We were just traveling along and saw her out running around. She's probably just at that age where they get into mischief. How old is she?” He said cooly as ever.

 

The man took Juanita and hugged her tight. “Almost three. Thank you for finding her!”

 

“You're welcome, we have to be on our way now. You be safe now.” Javier replied, waving Daisy to follow him. 

 

_ I fucking knew she wasn't my child. _


	36. Hungry Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *this chapter is a request*  
> If I had this fic to do over again, I would.  
> I originally designed this to be porn with very little plot. I wanted to leave alot of stuff up to the readers imagination so everyone could enjoy it. I had no idea so many people would love my storyline and hate this fic for lack of more storyline.   
> So... sorry.  
> I work so HARD on this nonetheless and give it my everything, so I really hope it is enjoyed. Thanks for the continued support.

“He looks  _ just _ like my sister.” Javier breathed. “And she named him after our uncle.”

 

“Ignacio.”

 

Daisy could hear Javier whisper quietly to the baby while the nun gave her some parenting books and a list of instructions for the boy. The nun knew Daisy didn't speak Spanish, so she smiled extra wide to make her feel comfortable. 

 

Turning her attention to Javier the nun warned with a wink. “Be careful, the boy lives up to his name. He is a good boy, but a handful.”

 

Keeping Ignacio close to his chest, Javier stood and thanked the nun with a smile. He held his hand out for Daisy to take. “Let's go  _ home _ , mi esposa.”

 

                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Javier paid the boat captain to take them all the way to Annesburg. The trip took a few days but it gave them time to bond with Ignacio and Javier could read the baby book given to them by the nun. 

 

Ignacio was a happy and curious baby, he rarely cried but made up for that by being a big ball of energy. 

 

Javier took the time on the boat to explain to Daisy just what happened with Carla and they both felt relief when they realized that with Carla dead, the odds of Javier still being heavily pursued were slim.

 

When they finally arrived in Annesburg, Daisy did some shopping while Javier organized a stagecoach to take them home. 

 

The horses were just where they had left them, happily grazing in their pasture. 

 

Daisy and Javier stood inside their newly acquired home, the dooming realization that they were NOT at all prepared for a child looming over their heads.

 

“We can do this.”

 

                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next three weeks were spent fixing the house up and baby proofing it. Ignacio wasn't a naughty child, just extremely curious and wanted to touch  _ everything.  _ He accidently touched a cast iron pot that was fresh from the fire and it took Daisy three hours to get him to stop crying. When he finally stopped he went to touch the pot  _ again _ , but Javier caught him just in time. 

 

It was a learning experience for everyone and despite how happy the new parents were, they were tired. 

 

“ _ I'm  _ going out hunting, you're staying here with Igni.” Daisy ordered while shouldering her rifle. 

 

Javier wanted to argue further but the sight of his child sleeping so peacefully on his chest deterred him. “Be safe, mi luz.”

 

“Always.” She smiled as she slipped out the door. 

 

Daisy wanted to relax on some high ground so she could take a cat nap in the sun, there was also some great moose in the Grizzlies. 

 

Dante was over the moon to be out riding again with his companion and they made it to the mountains in no time.

 

Giving him a sugar cube and a pat on the nose, she murmured. “I'll call for you when it's time, go enjoy the fresh clover.” He gave her hand a little kitten lick and trotted off happily. 

 

She turned to face the mountain and saw a large figure in the distance with a raven mane just like hers. When she got closer, she could see the figure was stroking a horse… that looked just like Taima. 

 

She could hardly believe it. “Charles!” She squealed as she threw herself to jump on his back and embrace him. 

 

He was much faster and stronger than her, in a flash he had whipped around and pinned her to the ground with his huge knife against her throat and a heavy knee in her groin.

 

“Oh my god.” She shuddered, looking into his wild eyes. “I've never wanted you to fuck me more than I have right now.”

 

Charles was breathing heavily, his long hair cascading down his face and tickling Daisy's neck and cheeks. His eyes got wide when he realized who he had pinned. Sheathing his knife, he panted. “Forgive me, Daisy. If I hadn't just buried Arthur and Miss Grimshaw I would but I smell like a  _ very _ ripe corpse.”

 

Raking his fingers through his hair, he pulled all the wild tendrils into line and helped Daisy to her feet and in turn she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. He did smell like a ripe corpse, but he tasted of the sugar cubes he spoiled Taima with. Everything about the man was so rugged but his lips were so soft. She felt him shudder an almost silent moan for more into their kiss and pulled away. “That will have to tide you over.” She giggled. “Save the story of what happened until we get home, Javier and I have a house not too far from here. We actually bathed there once before, so we can get the corpse smell off you and you can meet our son.”

 

She saw him shoot an eyebrow up at the word ‘son’ and smiled while whistling for Dante. “Javier's sister's boy. She was killed so we went down to Mexico to pick him up from the orphanage.” 

 

Charles shot her a teasing look. “I'm not going to be your wet nurse so you two can run off and fuck.”

 

Spurring Dante into a full gallop she called back. “Fine, stay out here and freeze!”

She giggled to herself when he chased right after her. “What are you even doing out here, Daisy?”

 

“I promised Javier I would bring home some meat. There's decent moose here, but good elk by where we live so it's no big deal. I just really wanted to get out of the house for a while.”

 

“Babies are a lot of work, aren't they?”

 

Daisy tilted her head back and forth as if weighing her options. “Yes, but he's really good. Hardly cries or anything like that. We call him Igni because he's a fireball, always curious and on the move.”

 

She caught Charles smiling wide thinking about what she had just said. “He sounds like my kind of kid.” 

 

“I couldn't think of a better man to have around.” She retorted. “Plus Javier really needs help doing work around the house, it's come a long way but with the baby it's so hard for us to do two man jobs.”

 

“You know I love manual labor.” He agreed.

 

Daisy spoke softly under her breath, hoping he wouldn't hear. “That's how you keep that delicious body.”

 

He heard her, every word. 

 

When they reached the Kamassa River Falls, Daisy pointed out their house and left Charles to strip and scrub down Taima while she shot a nearby elk. 

 

She tied the elk’s back legs together and the other end of the rope to Dante's saddlehorn. After telling him to go home, she sat on the beachy shoreline of the river to converse with Charles while he scrubbed the funk out of Taima's coat. 

 

“Amigo!” Javier's voice rang out. “It's so good to see you!”

 

“You too!” Charles replied happily, pulling Taima into deeper water to rinse her off.

 

Javier set down a basket of laundry next to Daisy. “I hope you don't mind if my wife  _ joins _ you. We have a lot of laundry to catch up on!” 

 

Charles looked at Javier only to find him doing a ‘pump and thrust’ motion with his hips and fists, while Daisy was bent over sorting laundry.

 

Giving Javier his best side eye, Charles groaned. “It's been less than two minutes Javier!”

 

“It will take you a bit longer than that to make her cum!” He teased, Daisy turned around to give him a hard slap on the rear to encourage him to go inside. “Consider it a ‘thank you’ for all the work I know you'll be doing for us.” Javier clearly had amused himself because he went back to the house giggling. 

 

“Ignore him.” Daisy said flatly as she stripped off her clothes and entered the still water. “Don't feel pressured into doing anything you don't want to do, you're  _ home _ .”

 

Giving Taima a gentle push from behind after he decided she was all clean to signal that she was free to roam about, Charles started scrubbing his own clothes. Daisy sat next to him, they were waist deep in the water. Charles doing his best to not stare as her large breasts jiggled about as she scrubbed. 

 

Her sweet voice jolted him from his trance. “Want to touch them?”

 

“Them?” He choked.

 

“Yeah! These scarves, they're silk!” She chirped. Charles face twisted into embarrassment and confusion. Daisy threw the wet scarf at him and it landed against his face with a  _ plop _ . “My tits, you oaf!”

 

Hiding behind the scarf, he groaned. “My staring was obvious wasn't it?”

 

A delicate foot grazed the inside as his thigh. “Something else is even more obvious.”

 

“Oh god.”

 

“Don't worry, baby. I won't touch it.” She crooned, sliding the pad of her foot closer to his balls and then back down his thigh.

 

He dropped the scarf and his gravelly voice hit her. “Please do.”

 

Pulling her foot away, she smiled deviously. “But Javier said  _ you _ could make  _ me _ cum, not the other way around.”

 

A low growl rumbled from him, he was growing impatient. “Daisy…”

 

“You hungry?” She purred, propping herself up on Javier's favorite sunbathing rock and spreading herself for him to see. 

 

She was… so.. deliciously…  _ pink.  _

 

He was right after her, his tongue wasted no time connecting with her clit. The hot contact making her jump a bit. He took his time breathing in her scent and rolling her taste around on his tongue. It had been a while since she last came, they had been so busy with Igni they just had no time. So even the laziest rolls of his tongue had her bucking for more. 

 

Realizing that he had the true power in the situation, he hooked one arm under her thigh and pressed his large hand flat against her belly to hold her still. She bucked against him even more as he started lapping faster. Giving her thigh a firm squeeze, he growled against her clit. “Oh no you don't. You're staying right here.” 

 

The vibrations from his voice almost sent her shaking off the rock but his grip was like iron. Her whines turned submissive and her thighs clamped against his ears while she tried to process the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her.

 

When Daisy finally pulled herself together enough to prop herself up on her elbow, she looked down to see Charles greedily feasting on her essence and giving her wolfish eyes while doing it. He was also stroking his cock with the same iron grip he held her in place with. She could tell by the rhythm of his breathing and moans that he kept himself on the edge, probably waiting for her to cum. 

 

She wasn't that far off. Charles's tongue was wide and flat, it easily worked her pearl to its peak. Daisy kept a firm grip on his soft raven hair and looked him in the eye as she shattered completely on his tongue. 

 

Her elevated whimpers and green eyes burning deeply into his proved too much but when her delicate foot pressed his balls up tight against his body, he finally erupted with a muffled roar. 

 

The shame of fooling around with his best friends wife was burning within him but then Daisy bent down and pulled his face up to hers. Her perfect little tongue swiped across his lower lip, tasting her essence. Keeping the dripping fluid on her tongue, she gently pushed it inside of Charles mouth. Her tongue was so sweet against his as she kissed him. 

 

“I've missed you so much.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please if you have any requests or prompts for me, let me know! I want to cover as much as possible before I wrap this fic up❤*

Charles and Daisy walked side by side back to the house, carrying their loads of clean laundry that needed to be hung to dry. 

 

In the main courtyard Javier was chasing after Igni, who was wearing nothing but a diaper. The boy was running around giggling uncontrollably as Javier struggled to catch up to him. Igni turned and ran straight into Charles's arms. Charles hoisted him up and held him close, Igni was completely fascinated by his wild hair.

 

“Really, Javier?” Charles taunted. “The boy is barely walking and already has the drop on you.”

 

Daisy joined in with a snicker. “Famous bounty hunter, who has followed dangerous men into the pits of hell, bested by a child.”

 

Javier picked up Charles's basket of clean laundry with a huff. “You're sleeping in the barn.” 

 

Elbowing Charles, Daisy teased. “Ooooooh! I could use a good roll in the hay.”

 

Javier was just about to step foot inside the house when he heard that. He stopped dead in his tracks but kept his eyes on the door. “Charles! Get the fuck in the house.”

 

She couldn't help but smile. Her outlaw was  _ too easy. _

 

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After the laundry was out to dry and Charles was shown his room, the men went about skinning and butchering the elk while Daisy held Igni and watched the men work. 

 

Charles took the time to explain everything that had happened with Rains Fall and Eagle flies, as well as what he heard about the gang.

 

“Did you check out the cave, amigo? Maybe Dutch left the money when he ran from the Pinkertons.”

 

Waving his knife back and forth Charles said. “No, that man would never leave the money behind.”

 

“ _ Micah,  _ wouldn't leave the money behind.” Daisy added.

 

Charles had made quick work of his half of the carcass and moved down to help Javier with his half. “I even scoped out the surrounding areas, it's like all the Pinkertons just left with Dutch.”

 

“So I guess Daisy was right. All the Pinkertons really wanted was Dutch.” Javier said a bit bitterly. “I can't believe he was willing to drag us down with him.”

 

A sad silence fell over the group, only to be interrupted by Igni's giggles when a blue jay landed in front of him. The bird hopped around for a bit and then flew off to their little barn. 

 

Daisy pointed at where the bird was perched so Igni could see. “He's going to build a nest so he can keep watch over us.” She murmured to the child, softly enough so that the men didn't hear her. 

 

                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Igni needed a crib, or as Daisy so lovingly put it, a  _ cage _ . 

 

The boy was so curious and busy that if he wasn't safely confined, he was into something. 

 

Javier had learned that the hard way when he let Igni play with some empty cans while he washed dishes. He thought that if he heard the baby clanking the cans around than he would be fine to go about his chores.

 

He was wrong.

 

When he turned around after finishing the dishes, he found Igni in the fireplace gleefully rolling around in the soot. All that could be seen on him were his bright brown eyes and sparkling smile as he giggled when he caught his father's eye. 

 

Daisy was outside folding clothes on the line when she saw a shirtless Javier carrying Igni to the river. He was desperately trying to avoid being touched by the baby when he was in such a filthy state. She could hear him cursing in Spanish as he avoided getting soot all over his jeans.

 

Charles was busy shaving down wooden branches for crib bars next to Daisy when they saw Javier come out of the house with the filthy child. He cackled softly to himself, giving Javier his best judgemental eye while he never stopped whittling.

 

                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Igni was sleeping soundly in his crib. It took all three of them to build it. Between making the parts, to the assembly, it took them a few days to get things into place but Javier and Daisy were thankful to have their bed back to themselves. 

 

Soft candlelight illuminated the room and exaggerated the lines on Javier's face as he sulked by the window. Each time he blew a cloud of smoke out the window, it came out with a heavy sigh.

 

Daisy perched herself behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder. Her warm embrace pulled a soft sigh from him. “The whole thing with Dutch is really bothering you, isn't it, Javier?” 

 

“We were always  _ family,  _ mi alma.” He lamented. 

 

Her breath was hot on his neck. “We  _ are  _ a family. You're a father now, Javier.”

 

“Every time I look at Ignacio, I'm reminded of how my actions got his mother killed.  _ My sister. _ ” The remorse was eating Javier a lot more than either of them realized. They hardly had time to process what had happened. They were so busy with the baby, the law and the house that none of them sat down and actually processed the whole nightmare.

 

She couldn't lie and tell him that it wasn't his fault. Despite him having the noblest of actions, he was still responsible. So she brought up the next best thing. “Want to take it out on me?”

 

Her question was so dubious that if actually made him chortle, choking a bit on his cigarette inhale. “You actually expect me to fuck you with our child sleeping in the crib next to us?”

 

“No.” She laughed along with him. “I figured we could roll him in the closet and you could give me your belt.” 

 

Javier extinguished the cigarette between his fingers and tossed the butt out the window, doing the same with the candles scattered around the room. His feet pattered softly against the wood floor, his face neutral. Sliding into bed, he stretched out his arms for Daisy to come to him. When she obliged, she laid facing him so her body could mold to his. His fingers instantly entwined themselves in her silky strands. “I appreciate the thought, mi amor.” Shame and guilt wrote lines all over his sweet face. “But I just really need to fucking kill someone.”

 

Daisy knew he was ashamed to say it out loud but she always knew Javier was a cold blooded killer to his core. The devil doesn't save a man and not leave an imprint behind. She gave him a smile that said it was okay and gave him her support. “Murfrees need to be cleared out. Maybe you and Charles could head out and pick off some stragglers.”

 

“We will check in Annesburg and see if there's any bounties out on them too.” Javier agreed. “I want to build back up our nest egg and I'm sure Charles could use the money.” Giving Daisy's ass cheek a firm squeeze he added. “And you better not torture that man, niñita. I want him to stick around!”

 

She jolted at his pinch and slapped a hand over her mouth the smother her giggles. “I love you, Javier. I couldn't have asked for a better husband.”

 

                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The warmth of the sun on her face roused Daisy. The soft morning rays were gentle on her face. Igni wasn't in his crib and Javier wasn't beside her. The cabin was nice and warm in the summer heat, so she just slipped on a soft pink nightgown over her naked frame. The gown came up to mid thigh and had a delicate lace plunging neckline, with spaghetti straps to hold it on her delicate shoulders. 

 

Daisy opened her bedroom door to find Charles holding Igni, feeding him breakfast. Ruffling her sleepy hair into a more managed state, she took a seat next to Charles. “Where's Javier?”

 

Charles slid her a plate. “He was gone when I got up. I heard Igni stirring so I came in and grabbed him so you could sleep in.”

 

The thought of how much sleep she got pulled an appreciative groan from her. “Thank you Charles. I'm not built to rise and fall with the sun like you men.” He gave her a smile and went back to feeding the baby. After taking a bite of her food, it had dawned on her. “Wait. You can hear into our bedroom?”

 

A sly grin crept across his full lips. “Hunter's sense.” Nudging her gently with his sturdy knee, he teased. “And you better be nice to me like Javier said.”

 

Not taking her eyes from her food, she said in a sultry voice. “Oh, but I love to misbehave and get myself spanked.”

 

From the corner of her eye she saw Charles flush pink. She had won that one.

 

Charles made her want to torture and soothe the burn all in one instant. She couldn't let him feel too flushed for long. “There's a livestock auction today in Annesburg. Javier will be gone for God knows how long, how about we go get some milking cows and chickens?”

 

He really wanted to stay home and sneak glances at her pebbled nipples under the thin fabric she wore, but the child on his lap kept planting a hard foot in his groin. “I'll put Igni back in his crib and ready the wagon to go into town. I can braid your hair before we go, if you like.”

 

Daisy saw him stealing glances and gave him a wink and a nod as she took one last bite of her breakfast.

 

                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Four hens, one rooster and one  _ very _ pregnant cow later, they returned home. 

 

“I'm going to have to build some bigger fences and a more secure coop for the chickens, but I think we will have a good farmstead here.” Charles stood with his fists on his hips, admiring the new animals. 

 

Daisy was blown away by just how much the man loved manual labor. 

 

“Do you mind if we pair up Dante and Taima?” Charles turned to Daisy to ask.

 

She pondered for a moment. “Hmmm, they're in similar size and Dante has great blood. I don't see why not. You ready to he a daddy?”

 

Taima had heard her name and came over to nibble on Charles's hair. He gently pushed her snaffle away and in turn she licked his hand. “I found her abandoned as a foal, half dead. We've been inseparable ever since. But she is at an age where she should be relaxing more.”

 

Daisy hummed her agreement. She knew  _ exactly  _ what he meant. The horses had been separated by gender but they could easily swap the horses to their respective pairings.

 

Clicking her tongue, she called for Boaz. “Charles, we will swap Taima for Boaz. Javier wants Esperanza mated with Boaz anyway. So it works out just fine.”

 

They stood and watched Dante receive Taima and Boaz accept Esperanza for a while but the darkness crept in. Daisy sighed. “I guess Javier isn't coming back tonight.”

 

Charles escorted her back into the house. “Want me to go look for him? I thought the Murfrees would be a two man job anyway.”

 

“No. You don't want to see what he's doing to those inbred mongrels, trust me.” She reassured, checking to see that Igni was still sound asleep in his crib that Charles had moved to right by the fireplace. 

 

Daisy rummaged through the cabinets and pulled out a bottle of wine with a naughty look in her eye. “Let's play cards!”

 

Returning her look, he made his way for his bedroom to look for his deck of cards. When he finally found them, he joined Daisy in her bed. She sat at the head and he at the foot, catching his uneasy look, she spoke gently. “Relax, big man. I'm not going to eat you.”

 

“But I want to eat you.” His husky voice seemed to melt the air around them. The fact that he said it without taking his eyes off the cards he dealt made it even more dangerous. 

 

She could play this game. “Oh, I see. You're  _ just _ hungry.” 

 

A deep growl rumbled from low in his throat. The fanned cards confront of her face hid her triumphant smile. 

 

The sound of all the cards hitting the floor pulled her poker face away. She lowered her hand of cards down into her lap, Charles stole a glance.

 

_ She was bluffing. _

 

Their eyes met as she let her hand of cards fall to the floor. His eyes were completely wild, and his breathing feral. The sound of her cards hitting the floor pushed him into action. 

 

He took a firm grip on her thighs, pulling her down so she laid flat on her back and was spread wide enough for him to fit in between her legs. The grip he took on the braid he placed in her hair earlier was even firmer. Pulling her head back so her throat was exposed to him, she let out a soft whimper. 

 

“You've been torturing me all this time.” He growled against her pulse point, moving up to her ear. “It feels like ten fucking years and it's time you paid for it.” 

 

She felt just how heavy his erection was, even through the layers of clothes they wore. As much as she loved Charles, Daisy couldn't resist pouring kerosene on the fire. “You want it in the form of cash or gold, baby?” She purred in his ear.

 

Molten desire burned in the golden rings of his eyes. “Take that goddamn shirt off, woman!” Charles was beyond impatient, he had wanted this for so long and the little voice inside his head just screamed at him to take her now but he wanted to enjoy her.

 

When she obeyed and her perfect breasts bounced free, he almost lost it. Picking up on his uncomfortable weakness, she feigned insecurity. “Am I not pretty enough?” 

 

With his shirt finally peeled off he lowered himself back against her, pressing his lips against hers. “You are always enough.” He whispered into their kiss. “Even if you have a mouth on you.”

 

Wiggling her way down, Daisy planted a kiss to his firm pectoral muscle, enjoying how soft his fine curly hair was on her face. “My mouth can be enjoyed, you know.”

 

“Oh no you don't!” He groaned, grabbing a fistful of her braid and hoisting her up until they were face to face. “For once you don't have the control over me, Mrs. Escuella.”

 

Daisy didn't believe him and she had a suspicion that he did not believe himself either but she let him have his moment. Looking up at him with her doe eyes, she submitted. 

 

Her jeans were soon in a puddle on the floor next to his. She didn't say a word when his fingers delved beneath her folds and a shaky moan escaped him. 

 

Lord help him, she was tight. He really didn't want to embarrass himself by ejaculating two strokes in, like a teenager. A smile was curling in the corner of her mouth and he knew she could tell what he was thinking. Giving her clit a gentle pinch as a reminder, he lowered himself onto a nipple. His tongue soothed the burn of desire on her flesh. 

 

“Please.” She squeaked softly.

 

Pretending not to hear her, his two fingers dived inside her to work her open. The gasping moan she let out in response to his touch tugging a smile onto his lips. 

 

He could sense that she was about to get smart with him by the way her chest moved with a deep inhale. Quickly giving her nipple a hard nip, Charles made sure she stayed obedient. When she submitted fully, he soothed the nip with the flat of his tongue. 

 

Trailing kisses from her heavy breast to her neck, all the while working her insides at a steady pace, he purred inside her ear. “You're such a good girl.”

 

Her hips were rolling against his fingers. “Please.” She breathed.

 

“Are you sure?” Charles asked genuinely. 

 

The fact that he chose to ask that question when he was at the point of no return made Daisy exhale a gentle laugh. “If I wasn't sure, Javier and I wouldn't have used you as our little play toy, baby.”

 

Lining himself up at her entrance, he kept a burning gaze on her while he sank to the hilt. “You know, you look so beautiful under me. So peaceful and well behaved, that I had forgot about all those times you two fucked with me.”

 

“Shit.” She breathed.

 

“Oh yeah, ‘shit' indeed.” He sneered, thrusting into her with a dominant force. 

 

The sudden force made her gasp and hold her tits to keep them from bouncing too much. “I'm not sorry. That was fun, don't pretend like you didn't go jerk off in the woods when we did it to you!”

 

Charles would never admit that she was right but his consistent growls at her words and firm hand on her throat confirmed it for her. 

 

The mental image of Charles frustratedly stroking his cock from behind a tree as he watched Javier fuck her was too much for Daisy. She tried to stifle a giggle but it still game out in a little snort that he could hear. 

 

Baring his teeth at the sound, he sat on his haunches and pulled Daisy into his lap. The muscle he possessed made her bounce on his cock with ease. He had her impaled just right so he was stroking her sweet spot with brute force. 

 

The pleasure wracked her core, she wrapped her arms tight around Charles's neck. Her nails digging into the tender flesh of his shoulder only spurring him on to pump into her faster. 

 

The cries from her first orgasm rang so sweetly in his ear that he almost lost himself inside her. Charles stilled and worked her more gently to keep himself under control. 

 

Rushing to catch her breath, Daisy sat back on his cock and shifted her weight. Charles could tell by the weight shift that she was trying to push him down so that she could ride him. A firm grip on that braid put her back in line. “Now now.” He chided. “ _ Behave _ or you won't get to cum again.”

 

Her essence was dripping of his balls and they felt intensely heavy.

 

Using her weight combined with her nails still planted firmly in his flesh, she pulled Charles down with her back onto the mattress. Kissing him hungrily as she guided his impressive length back inside her. His instincts took over and he found a rhythm again. 

 

Daisy's sweet tongue swiped along the line of his lower lip while her fingers entangled themself in his wild hair. Charles thick thumb started strumming gentle circles along her clit, keeping the pace with his thrusts. 

 

She was thoroughly impressed how well her body and Charles's body fit together. She thought the same when she met Javier too and to find another man she connected so well with was one in a million.

 

Her peak was rising again, crying out. “Oh fuck, Charles!” Daisy came again, her body trembling under him as the pleasure surged through her. 

 

The sight of her boneless underneath him, made Charles high off the power he possessed. He had waited so long for this and it was entirely worth the wait. 

 

Pulling out of her, he gave his cock a few strokes and came with a strangled cry. The first rope of cum shot all the way up to her face, on her lip and off her chin. The second and third painted her breasts and the rest made it to their target on her belly. 

 

He was about to apologize when her green doe eyes stared at him innocently as she licked the cum off her lips, freezing him in place. No matter what, she ended up with the power in the end. 

 

Daisy pulled a bandana from the nightstand and cleaned herself off while Charles picked up the cards off the floor. 

 

“Now let's play some goddamn cards!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles race had NOTHING to do with me writing him with a big dick. The dude is fucking huge! He isnt going to have a micro penis. So please stop messaging me and calling me racist. Just let me and others enjoy big dick.


	38. Blissful Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still open for requests and prompts before I finish this!  
> This was a prompt❤

Daisy was in the front yard, chasing after one particularly naughty chicken while Charles and Igni were inside finishing breakfast, when Javier came back.

 

He was shirtless and covered in blood from head to toe. It was matted and dripping in his wild hair and the only clean thing she saw on him was his eyeballs. 

 

Javier didn't say a word, just kicked off his boots and flung Daisy over his shoulder. 

 

“Javier!” She squealed as he hauled her off to the river. Silently thanking the good lord she chose to wear a dark vest and pants today. 

 

“Not. A. Word.” He ground out in a deadly tone and she knew better than to defy him. 

 

He set her down at the water's edge and she obediently stripped naked, squishing the soft mud under her toes. 

 

Javier traced the curves of her body with his bloody fingers, smearing a trail everywhere he touched. He started low and worked his way up to her neck, taking her braid in his fist. “Remind me to thank Charles for putting this here.” His deadly tone sending a shiver to her core. 

 

He circled her the way wolves circle their prey, breathing in her scent as he went along. Stopping when he was behind her, he dragged the tip of his tongue along the tendon of her neck, up to her earlobe where he gave a dominant nip. “I know you fucked him.” Javier said low in her ear.

 

Daisy knew he was testing her, to see if she would crack and speak when she had been told not to. So she remained silent. 

 

Tweaking a nipple, Javier wrung out a tiny squeak from Daisy before antagonizing her further. “I know you enjoyed it, mi alma. It's written  _ all _ over that perfect face.”

 

Before Daisy could even process what he had said, Javier shoved her down onto all fours in the beachy wet sand. She heard him remove his pants and wash his bloody hands off in the nearby water before grabbing her braid in a death grip at the base of her skull. 

 

Javier aligned his head at her glistening entrance and scoffed. “All wet thinking about Charles, I see.”

 

Daisy whined in response but he thrust into her forcefully to silence her. “I'll fucking show you who you belong to, you naughty little vixen.”

 

He tightened his grip on her braid and pulled her back tight against his belly, making her walls clamp around him. “Say it, Daisy.” He hissed in a threatening whisper. 

 

She didn't skip a beat. “I belong to you.”

 

Biting down on the tender flesh between her neck and shoulder, he corrected with a blunt thrust. “ _ Javier!” _

 

“Ah! Yes! Javier! I belong to you, Javier!” She cried. 

 

“There's a good girl.” He purred, pushing her down into the wet sand so she was face down, ass up. “ _ My good girl.” _

 

Javier was anything but gentle and Daisy loved it. He was thrusting into her with a primal force. Each thrust pushing her deeper into the wet sand. 

 

Removing his hand from her hair, he moved it in between her legs and started strumming her pearl as a reward. Her high pitched mewls expressed her gratitude and he felt her walls flex around his length. 

 

Javier's throaty moans indicated to her that he was close, closer than she was. “Faster, papi.” Daisy cried.

 

“No.” He grunted out firmly. “You get to cum  _ after _ I do.” 

 

Daisy whined frustratedly and focused on the coil building inside her belly. A few pumps later Javier was spilling his seed inside of her. He had timed the way he worked her clit so that her orgasm had mounted just seconds after his did. 

 

She lay in the same position, panting as her orgasm wound down but when she tried to stand Javier stopped her. “Just a few more minutes, mi amor.”

 

“Why? You've seen my ass before.” She said, rolling her eyes. The sand in her hair was becoming itchy. 

 

“It helps conception if you stay in this position, cariño.”

 

“Javier!” Daisy screeched, sliding out from under him and into the water to flush herself out. “We already have one wild child and I don't want to conceive another covered in blood!” She only meant what she said half heartedly and playfully splashed Javier. “Speaking of which, get in here and clean yourself off,  _ with  _ soap!”

 

“Ay dios mio.” Javier groaned. “I'll never forget when Dutch first found me and Miss Grimshaw scrubbed me raw before entering camp.”

 

Daisy slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. “Oh my God. No she didn't!”

 

“She did!” He cried. “Imagine how I felt speaking no english and this woman stripped me down and rubbed off a layer of my God damn skin!”

 

She had to swim away, her laughter was too intense and she didn't dare look him in the eye. “CHARLES! CAN WE GET A BAR OF SOAP DOWN HERE PLEASE!”

 

A few moments later a very displeased Charles came down to the water's edge. Tossing the soap to Javier, he mocked. “Can I get anything else for the lady of the house? How about the master.”

 

“You're lucky you're holding my child.” Daisy shot back with a smile.

 

“He's mine now.” Charles corrected. “And me and  _ my  _ boy are going to go start a bonfire!” As quickly as he came, he left, with a smirk on his face. 

 

Javier swam over to Daisy, with soap in hand. “This is nice. It feels like we are finally free.”

 

                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As they sat around the campfire, Javier played his guitar and Charles sat with Igni who was sound asleep in his arms. 

 

“Do you like it when I play for you, mi luz?” Javier asked.

 

Daisy shot him a mischievous grin. “I actually prefer the banjo.”

 

Javier's eyes were set ablaze as he glared at her. “Do you want to go back in that fucking river?!”

 

Charles could be heard hissing “ _ language” _ as he shielded the baby's ears. 

 

This was blissful freedom, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pat's self on back*  
> I'm on a roll today, I finished a fic, started a new fic and added a new chapter here.  
> I kinda want to start a new Javier fic or Charles fic with some plot (and smut of course) but I'm not the best writer and i cant seem to get my writing to look like how everyone else writes so I'm worried the fic would fall on deaf ears like all my others.   
> I'm so grateful for all the support here, I never expected it and it makes me feel so good❤


	39. El Diablo Came To Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter is graphically violent but it felt so good to write I had to change my panties after.
> 
> Sorry for my absence, I've just been dealing with alot and haven't been in the mood to write much smut. But I do promise a three way is coming, I just need to be in the right mood.

“I don't give a fuck! If she's there, we are going to try and save her!”

 

“Cariño, we all tried to save her but the bottle always wins.” Javier was pacing around the kitchen while Charles and Daisy watched him. Daisy was quite upset but Charles were stoic as ever. 

 

Shooting him a threatening glare, Daisy's voice rose. “What about  _ family, _ Javier?! You always preach about the importance of family!”

 

Biting his lip, Javier sighed. He couldn't deny that Daisy was right but Van Horn made his skin crawl. “You're right, let's go find Karen.” He said, defeated.

 

Charles stood and went to gather his weapons while Javier and Daisy faced off. She was clearly disappointed in his lack of faith in family. Karen had been so kind to her when she first came into camp, Daisy owed her a try at the very least. Giving Javier one last glare to show her disappointment and anger, Daisy went to get Igni ready for the trip. 

 

                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Normally Charles despised constant bickering and incessant chatter but listening to Javier and Daisy argue like cats and dogs the entire wagon ride was oddly satisfying. It was normal life bliss.

 

“You know, Daisy. I would have been happy to watch the baby while you and Javier do this.” Charles offered. 

 

“Ohhhhh no! Absolutely not! Igni being here is the only way our stubborn idiota here will risk getting his boots muddy!” Daisy shot back, glaring at the back of Javier's head. 

 

He was obviously avoiding eye contact and was pretending to gaze out over the trees. “God damn it, mi alma! They're snake leather! It splits easy if it gets wet!”

 

Charles would never let either of them see the grin on his face, their banter was so amusing to him but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. “Fine, Javier.  _ You _ stay with the baby while Daisy and I go into the whore house.” 

 

Javier huffed out a pout and folded his arms. “Fine.” He groused. “But you better not fool around with those whores! I want to leave as soon as possible.”

 

“I wouldn't dream of it.” Charles said cooly. “Not while I'm fucking your wife.”

 

A bark of laughter from Daisy made Charles do the same as they pulled by the Van Horn brothel. Their cackles continued as Charles handed Javier the reins, while Javier practically had smoke pouring from his ears. His son being placed in his lap brought him back down to earth. He smiled and pulled Daisy into a good luck kiss before driving the wagon away to park. 

 

As Daisy stood next to Charles, she gave him a solemn nod. “Let's go find our friend.”

 

Daisy entered the brothel first, Charles held the door open for her and a whoosh of cheap perfume hit them both like a kick from a horse. The madame was quick to address them. “Well well isn't this ironic, a black man in my brothel trying to sell me a white woman.”

 

She had to give it to Charles, he had a damn good poker face. Only the fluttering of his jugular indicated his rage. Daisy quickly cut the madame off in a less than amused tone with a half lie. “We are looking for Karen Jones. She is my sister.”

 

The madame let out a cruel laugh. “Oh, she's dead, darlin’. Drunk bitch stole from the wrong John and ended up bleedin’ out.”

 

“Where is she.” Charles demanded in a deadly hiss. 

 

Rolling her eyes, the madame put a fist on her hip. “In the corpse wagon on the edge of town, now get the fuck out.”

 

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As Javier sat in the back of the wagon, he took slow drags off his cigarette while he watched Igni play with his blocks. He took the time to think of Karen and all the fun they had in the good old days. She deserved better than what she got. A pathetic reputation as Van Horn's dirtiest whore.

 

“Well, well, well, the greaser ended up having a crotch goblin!” A grating voice greeted him from behind. 

 

Javier didn't need to look to see who it was. “Micah.” He said, rolling the name on his tongue, bitterly. 

 

Meandering his way around the wagon to face Javier, Micah took in the sight of the child in front of him. “Ain't even gonna ask me how I am? How's Dutch? Or Bill?” When Javier cooly ignored him, Micah probed further. “You still with that fine woman?”

 

“Mmmm.” Javier nodded.

 

“So this  _ is _ your boy!” Micah chirped and pulled a little jar from his pocket. Holding it out triumphantly, he jingled the contents around. “I keep her with me always.” Micah purred, flashing a smile of yellow teeth. 

 

It was the bullet Micah had cut out of Daisy's shoulder, the sick fucker kept it with a dried up daisy inside the glass.

 

Still not getting a reaction from Javier, Micah taunted further. “I bet her milk is sweet.”

 

That did it.

 

“Micah.” Javier hissed in a lethal tone. “Let's settle this once and for all.”

 

Whistling for Baylock, Micah gave Javier one last taunting smile. Turning to Igni, he cooed. “Get used to this face, son, cause you and your momma will be callin’ me daddy!” Pointing at Javier, he growled. “Meet me at the Serpent Mound west of here.”

 

Javier hissed a string of curses in Spanish as Micah rode away. His blood had never boiled so hot. It made the thought of finally killing Micah felt better than he could have ever imagined. 

  
  


Daisy's squishy footsteps in the mud broke the monotonous sound of his blood boiling in his ears. “We were too late.” She breathed. 

 

Hopping down from the wagon, Javier had a dead look in his eyes. “Charles, you and Daisy go bury Karen. Say a prayer for her on my behalf.”

 

Daisy interrupted. “Javier what is-”

 

Holding up his hand, he stopped her. “I have to go take care of Micah, he just left.”

 

Charles instantly understood and took the driver's position in the wagon while Daisy kissed Javier goodbye, she wanted to ask questions but knew better when she saw the fires of hell in his eyes. “You make sure that fucker suffers.” She whispered.

 

“I'll bring you his head.” He whispered back affectionately, bringing out a cheery smile from Daisy.

 

“That's my esposo.”

 

                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Micah was laid out in the grass smoking a cigarette without a care in the world when Javier rode in on a stolen horse. Micah stood and drew his knife. “I think it will feel better to put you down than it did to put down old Black Lung!” He cried jubilantly. 

 

Drawing his own knife, Javier approached Micah at the ready. His teeth bared and his breathing steady. He was not about to give Micah the satisfaction of reacting to his words.

 

“I bet that wife of yours is just as sweet as the day I tried to take her.” Micah sneered, lunging his knife at Javier who quickly dodged the strike. “That little boy seems sweet too. I wonder how much I can sell him for, lord knows I wouldn't want to share that wife of yours.”

 

Micah lunged again but this time Javier plunged his blade into the ditch of Micah's free arm, rendering the limb useless. Micah staggered backwards with a sharp cry, pulling the blade out, Javier licked the blade with a feral smile. The devil had finally come out to play. 

 

Micah screamed but didn't drop his knife, his only good arm couldn't give up now. Javier circled around Micah with an evil look about him while Micah calmly threw more taunts. “Yes, I bet that boy of yours will fetch a high price! Will just about make up the costs of me taking your first child.”

 

Javier stopped dead in his tracks while Micah threw back his head and laughed. “My boy Cleet is a master! You two really didn't have a clue?” Javier remained silent but Micah knew he was ignorant to his meaning. “I saw that bitch get morning sickness before we went to Guarma, wasn't that hard to figure out you knocked her up. So I paid Cleet to poison her…  _ slowly. _ Judgin’ by how long it took her to miscarry (I heard she was pretty large) Cleet took his sweet time with her but she was none the wiser.”

 

All that could be heard was Micah's gut wrenching laughter, all else was silent as Javier's head swam. 

 

That did it, the switch had been flipped.

 

El Diablo had taken over.

 

With a strangled scream Javier whipped out his pistol and shot Micah's remaining good elbow, forcing him to drop his knife. With his arms now crippled, Javier took a moment to enjoy Micah's screams of agony.

 

After a few beats they died down and Javier shot out one kneecap, than another. Which pulled even more screams as Micah's crippled body thrashed around, trying to shake the pain.

 

Javier had a nauseating smile on his face as he knelt down and dug each bullet out of Micah with his knife,  _ slowly.  _

 

No more words needed to be spoken between the two men. With Micah's bloody bullets in a jar, Javier moved to Micah's still screaming head to collect Daisy's final prize. 

 

El Diablo laughed pure joy the entire time he severed Micah's living head from his useless, wretched body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Micah is hands down one of my favorite characters. He's fucking hilarious with his banter and I love to hate him!


End file.
